Mianhae
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: Chapter9 epilog UPDATE! Kau hanya perlu percaya, dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah Tuhan tidak pernah tidur? Dia selalu melihat sekecil apapun harapan itu terlihat. Dan kisah ini akan benar-benar berakhir ketika takdir mereka kembali terhubung seperti apa yang seharusnya terjadi/YeWook KyuMin/ Don't Like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**.  
**

**Pair :**

**YeWook, KyuMin slight! YeMin, KyuWook**

**Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama (?) Romance (maybe).**

**Rate`:**

**M (kyaaa... apa ini? #plaak)**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa YeWook saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Smut, NC**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME!**

**(**Oh, ayolah! Kalian bisa baca tu tulisan kan?)

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Hyung... Mianhae... Aku mencintainya..._

_._

_._

_Apa aku salah hyung?_

_._

_._

_Apa perasaanku salah?_

_._

_._

_Maafkan aku hyung.._

_._

_._

_Tapi,.._

_._

_._

_Aku juga sangat mencintainya.._

_._

_._

_Jeongmal mianhae..._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Mianhae!**

**Prolog.**

**.**

**.**

_Jika boleh memilih aku tak ingin seperti ini, sungguh. Aku tau aku memang pendosa. Mencintai seseorang yg tak pantas untuk aku cintai, mencintai seseorang yg telah menjadi milik orang lain,. Tapi apakah aku salah atas perasaan ini? Bukankah Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan cinta mereka masing-masing? Bukankah setiap orang bilang bahwa mencintai seseorang tidaklah salah? Bukankah mereka bilang bahwa cinta adalah sebuah anugerah?Bukankah semua orang berhak mencintai? Jadi, tolong jangan salahkan aku jika memiliki perasaan seperti ini... Karena jika bisa memilih aku tak ingin mencintainya..._

_._

_._

_Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae..._

_._

_._

Salju pertama di bulan Desember... Terasa begitu dingin... Pohon-pohon _maple _yg biasanya rindang tergantikan oleh cabang-cabang yg terlihat kesepian. Kota Seoul seperti sebuah surga yg begitu asing. Sejauh apapun mata memandang semuanya tertutup oleh serpihan halus salju yg terlihat berkilau dibawah redupnya sang mentari. Etalase toko dipinggir jalan nampak sangat meriah dengan pernak-pernik khas natal yg selalu didominasi warna merah dan hijaunya daun-daun cemara asli maupun buatan. Setiap orang yg berkunjung terlihat begitu antusias membeli berbagai macam hiasan yg akan mereka pasang dirumah. _Euforia _yg sangat hangat ditengah dinginnya bulan Desember.

"Apa kau sudah membeli hadiah natal Kyu?"

_Namja _berambut ikal kecoklatan yg dipanggil 'Kyu' tadi melirik sekilas _namja _mungil yg berjalan disampingnya, menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Belum... kau sendiri?"

_Namja _mungil tadi tersenyum sekilas, membenarkan mantel coklat yg dikenakannya, menyembunyikan jari-jari mungilnya kedalam saku. "Sama sepertimu".

Keheningan melingkupi keduanya, membawa sebuah rasa aneh kedalam hati mereka masing-masing. Entahlah...

"Kyu?"

"Hemm?"

"Sebenarnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana eoh?"

"Jalan-jalan".

_Namja _mungil tadi memutar kedua _caramel-_nya, "Aku tau Kyuhyun... lalu kemana tujuan kita?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap teduh mata _caramel _yg balik menatapnya bingung. "Kemanapun asal bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari 'mereka'. Bukankah kau juga ingin melupakan 'mereka' untuk sejenak saja Wookie?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi ada sebuah kepedihan disana, tersimpan rapi dibalik wajah _stoic_-nya.

Ryeowook atau yg lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Wookie, mengangguk sekilas lalu meneruskan langkahnya yg sempat terhenti. "Kau benar. Sepertinya mereka hari ini bersenang-senang, bukankah seharusnya kita juga seperti huh?", Ryeowook tersenyum hambar, memandang jalanan yg penuh dengan warna putih.

Keduanya terus berjalan melewati lautan manusia yg tengah bersuka cita menyambut natal. Berjalan dalam keheningan yg terasa begitu menyesakkan.

**.**

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

"...Eungh... emmph..", lenguhan itu terdengar dari sebuah kamar disalah satu _apartement _kawasan elit disudut kota Seoul. Lenguhan yg terdengar begitu panas diantara dinginnya musim dingin.

"...ahhh,.. _h-hyunghh.._ oh..", desahan yg terus lolos dari bibir berbentuk 'M' yg sejak tadi diserang oleh _namja _bersurai hitam yg kini tengah menindihnya. Tangan si _namja _bergerak lincah, membelai setiap inci tubuh mulus dibawahnya yg kini telah dalam keadaan _naked, _sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau begitu manis Min..." ucap _namja _yg berada 'diatas' sambil terus memberi tanda diseluruh tubuh _namja _manis dibawahnya.

"...oh...ahhh..._h-hyung..."_

_Namja _ yg dipanggil '_hyung' _itu tersenyum, menatap dalam _foxy eyes _yg tengah menatapnya sayu. "Bisakah kita mulai?", ucapnya lembut sambil membenahi anak rambut yg menutupi dahi si _namja _manis yg telah basah oleh keringat.

_Namja _manis itu mengangguk imut, mengecup sekilas bibir _namja _diatasnya, "Lakukanlah _hyung. _Masuki aku".

Sungie atau Yesung, membuka perlahan kedua kaki _namja _manis dibawahnya, membelai lembut _manhole _yg sudah terlihat begitu ingin dimasuki.

"_Saranghae _Minnie".

"_Nado saranghae hyung..."_

Yesung memasukkan junior-nya dalam satu hentakkan, membuat Minnie atau Sungmin menjerit kesakitan tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena bibirnya langsung dikunci dengan bibir _kissable _Yesung yg melumatnya ganas, tangan kiri Yesung menahan pinggul Sungmin, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengocok junior Sungmin yg sempat terabaikan.

"...oh...ahhh..eunghh.."

"..eungh..k-kauh...nikmat min...emphh.."

"..._there...oh...faster..ahhh.."_

"..eungh..."

Desahan-desahan erotis itu memenuhi setiap sudut _apartement _, membuat udara yg awalnya begitu dingin kini terasa begitu panas. Tubuh kedua _namja _itu telah mengkilat oleh keringat, bergerak dengan begitu dinamis menciptakan sebuah kenikmatan yg tiada tara antara keduanya. Penuh dengan cinta... atau nafsu?

Entahlah,... hanya hati mereka yg tau...

* * *

.

.

_Cinta... selalu saja seperti sekeping uang logam... memiliki dua sisi yg sangat berbeda.._

_Terkadang cinta bisa terasa begitu indah, membuat apapun yg berada disekitarnya terasa begitu hangat._

_Tapi.._

_Terkadang cinta juga bisa terasa begitu menyakitkan, membuat apapun yg berada disekitarnya terasa begitu dingin._

_._

_._

_Cinta... mampu membuat seseorang tersenyum namun dalam waktu yg bersamaan membuat orang lain menangis..._

_Cinta... terkadang berada pada waktu dan situasi yg salah..._

_._

_._

_Dan dalam kisah ini, cinta benar-benar telah menyiksa mereka,.. menghancurkan segala rasa percaya,.. berkembang menjadi rasa yg begitu salah,.._

_Membuat keempat namja itu hidup dalam kenyataan bernama cinta yg kapan saja bisa membunuh mereka.._

_Tapi.._

_Mereka yakin, bahwa suatu saat nanti cinta akan menampakkan kebahagiaannya.._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC or DELETE?**

* * *

**.**

**_Hana Notes :_  
**

**__**Kyaaaaaa... itu apa'an! *nunjuk NC yg nggak HOT sama sekali* xD #plaaak

ckckck,.. sepertinya Hana lgi kena virus yadong'nya hyukkie. xP

Bagaimana menurut _chingudeul? _apakah perlu dilanjutkan? tapi next chap 'kemungkinan besar' nggak akan ada NC lgi. xP Hana nggak berpengalaman buat NC sh, Hana masih polos. *nyengir

berikan saran dan kritik kaliyan.. ^^

(**cloud3024 : Eonni,.. bisakah kau mengajariku membuat NC?) xP *duagh)**

.

.

_See You.. *hug*_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**.  
**

~_Mianhae _baru update sekarang. *bow* masih adakah yg mau mebaca FF ini?~**  
**

.

**Pair :**

**YeWook, KyuMin slight! YeMin, KyuWook**

**Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama (?) Romance (maybe).**

**Rate`:**

**M (kyaaa... apa ini? #plaak)**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa YeWook saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Smut, NC**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME!**

.

.

* * *

.

Udara pagi di bulan Desember, terasa begitu dingin menusuk kulit. Mantel-mantel yg terlihat tebal pun seakan tak sanggup menghalau hawa dingin. Surga putih yg nampak asing terpampang jelas sejauh mata memandang, menyelimuti setiap rumah-rumah kesepian yg berdiri kokoh bak istana dikawasan _Gangnam, _pohon _maple _disepanjang jalan berdiri menunduk, memperlihatkan ranting-ranting rapuh namun mampu bertahan dari terpaan salju. Terlihat begitu kuat dan tegar, membuat _namja _manis bertubuh mungil itu menatap iri.

Jika bisa ia ingin menjadi seperti ranting-ranting _maple _itu. Melawan sebuah takdir yg mampu meruntuhkan mereka, namun kenyataannya mereka tetap bertahan diatas takdir yg menyakitkan.

Mata sewarna _caramel _miliknya menatap liar butiran-butiran putih yg seakan membungkus setiap luka dan rasa sakit yg ia rasakan. Menyimpan dengan begitu rapi di relung hatinya yg paling dalam. Ia tersenyum miris, menghapus kasar setes air mata yg berhasil lolos membasahi pipinya, "_Pabbo! _Kenapa kau harus menangis Lee Ryeowook! Ck.", suaranya terdengar bergetar, bermonolog seolah menghibur kegelisahan hatinya.

Ia menghela napas panjang, melangkah pergi meninggalkan sebuah ruangan yg menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana hatinya merasa sakit.

**.**

**Mianhae**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"_Hyung, _kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku eoh?", rengek seorang _namja _manis kepada '_hyung'-_nya yg kini tengah berkutat didapur, memanggang roti untuk sarapan mereka.

"_Mianhae _Wookie, kau terlihat nyenyak _hyung _tidak tega membangunkanmu".

Sungmin keluar dari dapur minimalis mereka, membawa beberapa roti yg telah terlihat coklat. Wookie hanya mengangguk pelan, merasakan kantuk yg masih belum mau meninggalkan kelopak matanya.

"Kau tidur jam berapa tadi malam? Kau terlihat 'mengerikan'"

Wookie yg sudah hampir menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja langsung terjaga, _caramel-_nya mendelik kesal kearah Sungmin yg kini tersenyum _innoncent._

"Jam 3 pagi _hyung, _rasanya aku benar-benar ngantuk sekarang"

"_Mwo? _Apa yg kau lakukan?"

Wookie tersenyum janggal, merasakan sesuatu yg 'menyebalkan' merasuki hatinya.

'_Karena bayangan kalian terlalu nyata memenuhi pikiranku, hyung'._

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur", dusta Wookie. Ia mengambil sepotong roti dihadapannya lalu mengolesinya dengan selai coklat.

"Ck, apa _insomnia_-mu kambuh? Seharusnya kau segera pergi ke dokter Wookie", ucap Sungmin seraya melakukan hal yg sama dengan Wookie, hanya saja ia memilih selai strawberry sebagai 'pemanis'-nya.

"_Aniyo hyung, _tidak perlu."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala".

Wookie mengedikan bahunya tak peduli, melirik sekilas gelas disampingnya yg belum sedikitpun terisi cairan berwarna putih.

"Kau lupa membuiatkan susu lagi _hyung?", _ucap Wookie seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Membuat Sungmin menepuk dahinya sendiri. Kenapa ia menjadi pelupa seperti ini eoh? Ck.

"Sebentar _hyung _akan buatkan untukmu", seru Sungmin yg membuat Wookie tersenyum lebar seraya menggumamkan terima kasih. Tapi senyum itu tergantikan oleh senyum miris dan tatapan nanar ketika melihat bagaimana cara berjalan Sungmin, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya eoh? Sebuah pisau tak kasat mata serasa menohok tepat ke jantungnya.

"Berapa 'ronde' yg kalian lakukan eoh? Sampai jalanmu seperti itu _hyung", _goda Wookie walaupun nada yg terdengar malah seperti kegugupan samar. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin tak menyadari itu, ia hanya tersenyum malu merasakan wajahnya yg semakin memanas mengingat kejadian kemarin di _apartement _Yesung.

"Entahlah Wookie, kemarin Yesung _hyung _benar-benar sedang bersemangat 'mengerjai' _hyung", _ucap Sungmin seraya sibuk mencari-cari dimana ia meletakan kaleng susu. Kenapa pikirannya bisa menjadi _blank _seperti ini jika mengingat Yesung.

Tanpa Sungmin ketahui Wookie terus menatap nanar kearahnya, mencengkran dadanya erat. Begitu sakit dan menyiksa. Sampai kapan ia akan terus merasa seperti ini?

'_Hyung... rasanya benar-benar sakit. Apa yg harus kulakukan?'_

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

"Ck, _evil! _Berhentilah bermain psp! Bagaimana jika kau menabrak seseorang eoh?", ucap Yesung tak sabar. Mendelik kesal kearah sepupunya yg terus fokus kearah layar psp yg menyala terang.

"Diamlah _hyung! _Kau ingin kau kalah huh!"

Percuma. Sepertinya _namja _tampan itu tidak akan peduli dengan ucapannya.

Mereka berdua tengah berjalan melewati halaman kampus, ada jam kuliah pagi hari ini. Membuat kedua _namja _tampan itu harus merelakan kasur empuknya.

Warna putih dimana-mana, mendominasi diantara warna coklat ranting-ranting pohon yg hampir tak terlihat. Semua orang terlihat menggigil kedinginan, entah kenapa dan karena apa yg jelas musim dingin tahun ini begitu terasa menusuk dan beku.

"_Hyung?"_

"Hem?"

"Apa kau mencintai Sungmin _hyung?"_

Yesung menoleh, menemukan Kyuhyun yg masih saja berkutat dengan psp di tangannya. Tapi Yesung bersumpah mendengar nada serius di nada suara Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja".

"Kenapa kau bisa mencintainya?"

Yesung tersenyum samar, menatap lurus kearah jalanan yg masih saja terlihat beku. "Entahlah".

Kyuhyun memasukan psp-nya kedalam saku celana, entah apa yg terjadi ia tiba-tiba saja tidak tertarik dangan benda hitam itu. Pembicaraannya dengan Yesung sepertinya lebih menarik. "Bukan karena ia bermarga Lee dan memiliki iris mata sewarna _caramel _kan _hyung?"_

Deg.

Yesung menoleh, _obsidian _kelamnya melebar. "Ke-kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, "Seandainya kau salah, ternyata Sungmin _hyung _bukan _namja _kecilmu itu bagaimana _hyung? _Apa yg akan kau lakukan?"

Yesung tersenyum janggal, menyembunyikan kegugupan diwajahnya. "Aku akan tetap bersamanya. Karena aku tak ingin menyakitinya Kyu".

'_Benarkah hyung?'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

'_Hyung, salahkah jika aku berharap bahwa Sungmin hyung bukan namja kecilmu itu? Biarkan sekali saja aku bersikap egois, karena aku benar-benar berharap Sungmin hyung bukan namja yg kau cari. Dan pada akhirnya kau akan melepaskan Sungmin hyung'._

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

"...eumph.. _h-hyungh.. _ahh.. h-hentihkan...", desahan itu lolos dari bibir mungil Sungmin ketika tangan kanan Yesung berhasil menemukan tonjolan _pink _kecoklatan didadanya, memelintirnya pelan. Sedangkan tangan kiri Yesung sibuk menyangga tubuh Sungmin yg mulai melemas.

Yesung menyeriangai diceruk leher Sungmin, menghembuskan napas hangatnya yg berhasil membuat _namja aegyo _itu bergerak gelisah.

"Berhenti Min? Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti jika tubuhmu menginginkan lebih eoh?", ucap Yesung dengan suara _husky-_nya tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

"Ta-tapi kita masih di ruang musik _hyung, _bagaimana jika ada yg melihat kita sedang... ohhhh... _h-hyunghh..!", _Sungmin berteriak nikmat, merasakan juniornya yg masih tertutup celana diremas lembut oleh Yesung, membuatnya merasakan friksi kenikmatan yg tak terkira.

Melihat bibir manis itu terbuka, Yesung langsung menyerangnya tanpa peringatan. Melumat ganas bibir yg selalu bisa membuatnya tergoda.

"..Ehmmp..", lenguhan halus terdengar saat lidah terlatih Yesung menerobos masuk, membelai lembut lidah Sungmin. Terus mempermainkan benda lunak itu hingga Sungmin terus mendesah.

Tangan kanan Yesung masih setia meremas lembut junior Sungmin yg mulai tegang, membuat Sungmin benar-benar tak tau apa yg harus ia lakukan selain melenguh nikmat.

"..ahhh..._h-hyung..._kumohon...ohh..be-berhnetilah..."

Namun telinga Yesung serasa tuli, mendengarkan Sungmin bicara dengan suara serak seperti itu malah membuatnya semakin _horny. _Dengan semangat bibir Yesung beralih ke leher jenjang Sungmin, gigit-emut-hisap, memberi banyak tanda kepemilikan disana.

Yesung menodorong Sungmin hingga punggung _namja aegyo _itu membentur tembok dibelakangnya. Menghimpitnya. Sedangkan tangan Yesung mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Sungmin. Tatapannya semakin liar ketika tinggal satu kancing lagi yg belum terbuka...

.

.

Braaak

.

.

"Minnie _hyung!", _lengkingan khas yg hanya dimiliki oleh Lee Ryeowook, membuat Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh Yesung kuat. Yesung yg sama terkejutnya pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika Sungmin melepaskan tubuhnya dari cengkramannya.

"Eh, _mi-mianhae..", _ucap Wookie gugup. _Caramel _indahnya membulat terkejut, sesuatu yg dingin menusuk jantungnya. Rasanya begitu sesak, paru-parunya seakan tak mau berfungsi.

"Wookie, kenapa kau diam. Apa mereka ada disi..", Kyuhyun menyusul dibelakang Wookie, ucapannya terputus ketika melihat keadaan Yesung dan Sungmin di ruang musik itu. Raut yg tak jauh berbeda dengan Wookie tercetak diwajah _stoic_-nya.

Sungmin yg masih mengatur napasnya dengan lelehan _saliva _disekitar bibir, dagu bahkan lehernya. Kemeja _pink _yg ia kenakan hampir seluruh kancingnya terbuka, dan Yesung dengan penampilan yg hampir sama hanya saja pakaiaannya lebih rapi dari Sungmin.

"Kalian benar-benar mengganggu", ucap Yesung seraya membenahi pakaian Sungmin, mengancinngkannya lalu mengusap lembut _saliva _disekitar mulut _namja aegyo _itu.

Wajah Sungmin memerah, bukan hanya karena ketahuan sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan Yesung tapi juga karena perlakuan Yesung yg menurutnya sangat manis.

Wookie menggumamkan kata maaf sekali lagi, kali ini lebih lirih. Menundukan kelapanya, merasa sesuatu akan segera menerobos keluar dari kedua _caramel_-nya. Kyuhyun yg pertama kali menyadari hal itu, langsung menggenggam tangan Wookie erat kembali memasang wajah _stoic_-nya seolah tak peduli dengan apa yg baru saja ia lihat.

"Seharusnya kalian tau tempat _hyung", _ucap Kyuhyun tajam, membuat wajah Sungmin semakin memerah sedangkan Yesung mendelik kesal kearah Kyuhyun.

"K-kyu..", lirih Wookie, begitu pelan hingga hanya Kyuhyun yg dapat mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi _hyung, mianhae _mengganggu kegiatan kalian"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan kecil Wookie yg sekarang bergetar, begitu dingin. Dengan langkah cepat Kyuhyun membawa Wookie menjauhi ruang musik.

"Hiks...", akhirnya isakan kecil itu lolos. Membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah koridor yg terlihat sepi.

Dalam satu gerakan Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Wookie ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya begitu erat. "Sekarang menangislah".

Tanpa disuruh pun Wookie sudah menangis lebih dulu, dan setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tangisan itu lebih keras, terdengar memilukan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini Kyu... seharusnya aku tidak mencintainya... Seharusnya aku bahagia melihat Minnie _hyung _bahagia... Seharusnya... seharusnya, aku tidak bertemu Yesung _hyung", _kata 'seharusnya' terdengar begitu lucu mengingat mereka bukan hidup di negeri dongeng yg dengan mudah diubah jalan ceritanya. Ini terlalu nyata, bahkan ia sendiri tak sanggup berharap bahwa 'kisah' nyata ini akan berubah.

Wookie semakin terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, menumpahkan segalanya disana. Kenapa ia jadi selemah ini eoh? Hanya karena mencintai _namja _itu, ia jadi lebih rapuh dari sebuah ranting pohon kering.

.

.

.

"_Kau menangis?"_

_Yesung kecil mendongakan kepalanya, menangkap siluet seorang _namja_ yg lebih kecil dari dirinya berjongkok dihadapanya._

"_Bukan urusanmu!", jawab Yesung ketus. Sedangkan _namja_ kecil itu malah tersenyum lembut, begitu tulus._

"_Kau sedang sedih?"_

_Yesung mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu, memilih menatap kearah lain. Hamparan daun-daun _maple _berwarna coklat kemerahan mendominasi diatas tanah yg begitu dingin._

"_Kalau kau sedang sedih tidak apa-apa jika kau menangis", ucapan yg sangat polos, membuat Yesung kembali menatap _namja_ kecil dihadapannya. Tanpa sengaja _obsidian_-nya bertemu dengan _caramel_ cerah milik namja kecil itu, menyeretnya kedalam dimensi aneh yg entah kenapa mampu memberikan sebuah kenyamanan asing namun menyenangkan._

"_Kau tidak tau apa-apa", nada ketus itu kembali sesaat setelah Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya, jika ia terus menatap _caramel_ itu mungkin ia tak akan sanggup untuk sekedar berbicara._

"_Kau benar, aku memang tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi yg aku tau kau sedang sedih dan seharusnya kau tidak menyimpan kesedihanmu sendiri karena rasanya akan lebih menyakitkan", lagi-lagi sebuah ucapan polos dari _namja_ kecil itu, tapi Yesung selalu mendengar ketulusan disetiap ucapannya._

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Tentu saja!", seru _namja_ kecil itu dengan semangat berlebihan seraya menganggukan kepalanya. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Yesung terkekeh samar._

"_Kau tersenyum!"_

_Seakan tersadar Yesung kembali kewajah ketusnya, "A-ani.. kau salah lihat!"_

"_Kau terlihat lebih tampan jika tersenyum kau tau"_

"_Aku memang selalu tampan"_

Namja_ kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak setuju dengan ucapan Yesung. Mengerjapkan _caramel_-nya beberapa kali. Manis._

"_Jika kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu kau terlihat jelek"_

"_Mwo?"_

_Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, mendelik kearah _namja_ kecil yg sekarang malah tertawa renyah. Begitu lepas, membuat sesuatu yg aneh bergejolak di hati Yesung._

"_Be-berhentilah mentertawakanku!"_

"Mianhae._."_

Namja_ kecil itu berdiri, membuat Yesung membulatkan _obsidian_-nya, "K-kau mau pergi?", tanya Yesung, entah kenapa ia sedikit tidak rela jika _namja_ itu pergi._

"Ne_, sepertinya _eomma _sudah menungguku. Jadi aku harus pergi sekarang"._

_Yesung mematung saat perlahan tubuh kecil itu berbalik, mulai melangkah kecil meninggalkannya. "Tunggu!"_

Namja _kecil itu menoleh, menatap bingung kearah Yesung, "Ne?"_

"_Bi-bisakah kita bertemu lagi?", ucap Yesung terbata._

Namja _kecil itu tersenyum sangat manis, merogoh entah apa didalam saku mantelnya. "Tangkap ini"._

_Secara otomatis Yesung mengulurkan tangannya, menangkap benda yg dilemparkan _namja_ kecil itu. "Kalung?"_

"_Aku berharap suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi, aku juga memiliki kalung yg sama dengan yg kau pegang", ucapnya seraya menunjukan kalung berliontin huruf 'L'._

Namja_ itu kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yesung yg masih terbengong menatap kalung ditangannya. "Hey! Kau belum menyebutkan namamu!"_

"_Kau bisa menyebutku 'Lee'." Teriaknya mengalahkan suara bising angin yg mulai berhembus._

"_Tapi itu margamu! Aku ingin tau namamu! Dan apakah kau tidak ingin tau namaku?", teriak Yesung lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya _namja_ kecil itu benar-benar pergi._

_Yesung tersenyum simpul, menatap kalung ditangannya, "Mata _caramel_ bermarga Lee, aku akan menemukanmu"._

**.**_  
_

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TBC?  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Big Thanks for :  
**

**dWoonHo_Guest1_babywookmin15_yjjj1121_baby quila_Guest2_Guest3_Rima KyuMin Elf_chloeCloudy_han gege_nikyunmin_winecoup134_reaRelf_cloud3024_MINGswife_  
**

**.  
**

**_Jeongmal Gomawo chingudeul_  
**

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_Hana Notes :  
_**

**__**_Mianhae chingudeul _baru bisa _update _sekarang. Adakah yg menunggu FF ini?^^

Semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini. :)

Oh iya, buat yg _review _tolong cantumkan nama kalian _ne? _biar lebih enak. xD

_Review _lagi? *puppy eyes*

.

.

_Khamsahamnida. *Bow*_

_See You. *hug*  
_

__Cloud'sHana_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair :**

**YeWook, KyuMin slight! YeMin, KyuWook**

**Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama (?) Romance (maybe).**

**Rate`:**

**T+ ^^**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh.**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME!**

.

.

* * *

…

"_Aku berharap suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi, aku juga memiliki kalung yg sama dengan yang kau pegang", ucapnya seraya menunjukan kalung berliontin huruf 'L'._

Namja_ itu kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terbengong menatap kalung ditangannya. "Hey! Kau belum menyebutkan namamu!"_

"_Kau bisa menyebutku 'Lee'." Teriaknya mengalahkan suara bising angin yang mulai berhembus._

"_Tapi itu margamu! Aku ingin tau namamu! Dan apakah kau tidak ingin tau namaku?", teriak Yesung lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya _namja_ kecil itu benar-benar pergi._

_Yesung tersenyum simpul, menatap kalung ditangannya, "Mata _caramel_ bermarga Lee, aku akan menemukanmu"._

….

_Namja _tampan itu tersentak, terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mimpi yang sama.

_Obisian_-nya menatap nyalang ke arah jam yang berdiri manis diatas nakas. Pukul 11 malam, ini sudah terlalu larut. Mungkin ia bisa menemui Sungmin besok pagi. Ya, lebih baik seperti itu. Ia tak ingin mengganggu jadwal tidur kekasihnya hanya untuk memastikan apa yang selama ini membuatnya gelisah.

.

.

'_Min… semoga aku tidak salah'_

* * *

**.**

**Mianhae**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Pertengahan bulan Desember, udara benar-benar terasa beku. Semua terlihat begitu dingin, namun _euforia _natal yang sangat semarak entah mengapa mampu membuat semuanya terasa lebih hangat. Warna hijau dan merah terlihat mendominasi diantara keringnya pohon-pohon _maple _yang terlihat begitu kesepian.

Gesekan antara serpihan salju dengan sepatu terdengar sangat lembut saat Sungmin mulai memasuki sebuah halaman depan _apartment _di _Apgujeong. _Ia melangkah ringan memasuki gedung _apartement _mewah yang sudah sering ia kunjungi, tersenyum sopan menyapa seorang _security _yang selalu berjaga tepat setiap kali ia berkunjung.

Ting.

Pintu _lift _terbuka, beberapa orang terlihat melangkah keluar dan hanya Sungmin yang melangkah masuk. Memencet tombol lima, _lift _itu mulai bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

Ting.

Dentingan halus itu kembali terdengar, membawa Sungmin ke koridor panjang yang nampak sepi. Ia berjalan perlahan, tak ingin terburu-buru, menghentikan kakinya ketika melihat papan bertuliskan angka '436' terpampang didepan wajahnya.

Jemari lentiknya mulai menari mengetik beberapa angka yang sudah sangat dihapalnya, _password _yang tak pernah berubah sejak ia menjadi kekasih dari seorang Kim Yesung.

Bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar lembut ditelinga Sungmin, ia melangkah masuk. Melepas sepatunya sebelum memakai sepasang sandal berbulu lembut dengan kepala kelinci sebagai hiasan, sandal rumah yang memang sengaja ia tinggal di _apartment _Yesung.

"_Hyung? Odiga?"_

"Minnie-ah?", sebuah suara menyahut dari arah dapur, dan Sungmin yakin itu suara _namjachingu_-nya.

"Apa yang _hyung _lakukan?", Tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Yesung sibuk berkutat di dapur yang di dominasi warna _babyblue_ itu. Terlihat kekasihnya tengah mengaduk sesuatu berwarna gelap di sebuah cangkir putih.

"Membuat kopi. Kau mau? Atau segelas coklat panas mungkin?"

"Segelas coklat panas mungkin tidak buruk"

"Baiklah"

Sungmin menggumamkan terima kasih samar, melepaskan mantel yang ia kenakan, menaruhnya disandaran kursi lalu duduk didepan meja makan. Memperhatikan punggung Yesung yg masih sibuk membuatkannya coklat panas.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin _hyung _bicarakan hem?", Tanya Sungmin setelah Yesung menaruh segelas coklat dengan asap yg mengepul, mencium aroma yang begitu ia sukai.

"Tidak ada, _hyung _hanya merindukanmu", jawab Yesung kalem, membuat Sungmin mendelikan matanya imut.

"_Waeyo? _Kenapa kau menatap _hyung _seperti itu eoh? Memangnya kau tidak merindukan _hyung?"_

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu _hyung, _hanya saja aku mengira _hyung _ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting", gerutu Sungmin lalu menyesap sedikit coklat panasnya.

Yesung tersenyum janggal, sebenarnya memang ada yang ingin ia bicarakan atau lebih tepatnya ada yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sungmin. Hanya saja ia masih ragu, dan mungkin bisa dibilang ia takut. Ya, ia takut jika kenyataannya berbeda dengan apa yang ia harapan. Ia takut jika Sungmin bukan orang yang ia cari. Apakah ia pengecut? Boleh dibilang memang seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ketakutannya mengalahkan logikanya sendiri.

"_Hyung, _hari ini aku ingin mencari kado natal untuk Wookie, apakah _hyung _mau menemaniku?"

Yesung tersenyum, mengusap lembut surai hitam Sungmin, "Tentu saja Minnie-ah"

"_Gomawo"_

"Cuma ucapan terima kasih eoh?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya imut, memandang Yesung dengan tatapan bertanya, "Lalu apa?"

Yesung menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, menciptakan semburat merah muncul dipipi Sungmin.

Perlahan wajah Yesung maju, lebih mendekat kearah Sungmin. Napas hangat yg selalu mampu membuat Sungmin bergetar menerpa wajahnya lembut. Kedua _caramel _indah itu menutup siap menikmati ciuman hangat dari Yesung.

Kedua bibir itu saling menempel, bergerak dengan lembut. Saling melumat dan menyesap. Tapi ada sesuatu yg berbeda disini dan Sungmin merasakan itu.

Entahlah, ia juga tidak tau apa yang mengganggunya, hanya saja ciuman Yesung terasa berbeda. Ada sebuah kegelisahan dan sedikit keraguan tersirat disana.

Yesung menyudahi ciuman singkat mereka, mengalihkan bibirnya menyentuh leher Sungmin, hanya sekedar mengecup tak lebih. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher _namja aegyo _itu, seolah mencari sebuah ketenangan.

Tiba-tiba saja _obsidian _Yesung membulat, jantungnya entah kenapa bisa berdetak lebih cepat, seakan memberontak. Dalam satu gerakan Yesung menarik wajahnya dari leher Sungmin, terus menatap sesuatu yang menggantung di leher jenjang itu.

"_Waeyo hyung", _Tanya Sungmin ketika menyadari sebuah kilatan aneh di dalam _obsidian _Yesung. Perlahan ia usap pelan pipi Yesung.

"Min?"

"_Ne?"_

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki kalung itu?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, kalung? Tatapannya beralih memperhatikan apa yang sejak tadi diperhatikan Yesung, sebuah ekspresi paham tercetak diwajahnya yang manis.

"Kalung ini?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil saat Sungmin menyentuh sebuah kalung dengan liontin huruf 'L'.

"Ini sudah lama _hyung, halmeoni _yg memberiku sebagai hadiah natal"

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Oh, itu karena aku baru saja menemukannya kembali. Sudah hampir setahun aku tidak memakainya. Dan saat kemarin aku membersihkan lemariku akhirnya kalung ini kutemukan lagi"

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Yesung membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya, memeluknya begitu erat. Ada sebuah kelegaan aneh memenuhi hatinya. _'Ternyata aku tidak salah Min, aku yakin memang kau orang yang aku cari'._

Sungmin sedikit bingung dengan tindakan Yesung, ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini eoh? Namun walalupun begitu ia tetap membalas pelukan hangat Yesung yang selalu ia sukai.

Yesung masih tersenyum senang, sebuah perasaan aneh tak terdeskripsikan membuncah didadanya. Tapi, ada apa ini? Kenapa ia merasakan ini? Ada sesuatu yg samar yg menyusup masuk. Sesuatu yg entah kenapa mampu membutanya sedikit ragu. _'Aku berharap semua ini benar Min, bukankah begitu?'._

.

**_Cloud'sHana_**

.

"_Gomawo _Kyu, kau sudah mau menemaniku membeli kado natal untuk Minnie _hyung", _ucap Wookie senang, wajah manisnya berbinar ceria melirik sekilas sebuah benda yang telah dibungkus rapi dengan kertas berwarna _pink _kalem.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengangguk samar lalu menyesap _cappuccino _yang ia pesan tadi.

"Emm.. kau ingin kado natal apa dariku?"

"_Mwo?"_

"Aiss.. kau ingin kado apa dariku Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah Wookie, kau tak perlu repot-repot membelikanku kado natal"

Sekarang gantian Wookie yang menggelengkan kepalanya, mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka, "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, pokoknya kau juga harus mendapatkan kado natal dariku"

"Wookie…"

"Kyunnie.."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah saat melihat Wookie menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes _yang selalu saja tak bisa membuanya berkata tidak, "_Ne.. ne.. _Terserah kau saja mau membelikanku apa".

Wookie tersenyum senang, menyendok _ice cream-_nya, memasukannya kedalam mulut. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan _caramel_-nya beberapa kali, raut berpikir nampak jelas diwajah manisnya.

"Apakah aku juga harus membelikan kado natal untuk 'dia' Kyu?"

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sebuah kesedihan yang tersirat di nada suara itu, ia tersenyum miris, "Terserah kau saja Wookie, kau juga berhak memberinya kado"

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku juga akan memberinya sebuah kado natal"

Wookie tersenyum aneh, sebuah tatapan nanar telihat jelas di _caramel _indah itu. Kyuhyun tau setiap mereka mebicarakan Yesung selalu saja sebuah kesedihan terpancar dari wajah manis itu, kesedihan sama yang juga dirasakan Kyuhyun jika mereka membicarakan Sungmin. _'Apakah aku juga harus memberinya kado natal? Bukankah aku juga berhak memberi Sungmin hyung sebuah kado natal eoh?'_

"Kyu?"

"_Ne?"_

"Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk lebih baik tidak pernah bertemu Sungmin _hyung?"_

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, memandang Wookie yang kini sibuk mengaduk-aduk _ice cream _dihadapannya, seolah benda itu lebih menarik dari apapun.

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak Wookie. Karena aku tidak pernah menyesal jatuh cinta padanya, hanya saja yang aku sesali adalah kenapa dulu aku mengenalkan Sungmin _hyung _pada Yesung _hyung? _Kau tau sampai detik ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti merutuki kebodohanku sendiri"

"Menurutmu apakah Yesung _hyung _akan tertarik padaku jika dia lebih dulu bertemu denganku?"

"Sepertinya begitu".

Kali ini Wookie yang tersentak, menatap aneh kearah Kyuhyun yang balik menatapnya. Ia tidak menyangkan jika Kyuhyun menjawab seperti itu ataukah ia hanya ingin menghibur Wookie?

"Kenapa kau bisa menjawab seperti itu eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya, "Entahlah, hanya saja aku berharap begitu". Kyuhyun tersenyum janggal dan Wookie tidak menyadari itu.

'_Mungkin jika kau lebih dulu bertemu dengannya, kau sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan Yesung hyung, Wookie. Karena kau juga memiliki caramel yang sama dan bermarga 'Lee' seperti Sungmin hyung, bahkan wajah kalian sangatlah mirip kau tau'._

.

**_Cloud'sHana_**

.

Wookie mengedarkan pandangannya, namun sosok _hyung-_nya tidak juga ia temukan.

"Aiss,.. kemana sih Minnie _hyung? _Bukankah tadi dia menyuruhku menemuinya di ruang musik eoh?", gerutu Wookie kesal.

Ruang musik itu benar-benar kosong, hanya alat-alat musik yang selalu setia menjadi penghuni tetap ruangan dengan dominasi warna pastel itu. Wookie berpikir mungkin lebih baik ia kembali ke ruang kelasnya dan mencoba menelepon Sungmin ~karena _handphone—_nya ia tinggal dikelas~ saat suara pintu dibuka membuatnya sedikit berjingkat kaget.

"Yesung _hyung", _ucap Wookie ketika melihat sosok Yesung yang memasuki ruang music.

"Wookie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mencari Minnie _hyung, _apakah _hyung _melihatnya?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok _namja _manis itu, "_Aniyo, _aku juga sedang mencarinya".

Wookie menghela napas pelan, kemana sebenarnya _hyung-_nya itu? "Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan mencarinya lagi _hyung"_

"Wookie?", ucap Yesung ketika Wookie hampir melangkahkan kakinya, membuat _namja _manis itu menoleh cepat kearah Yesung.

"_Ne?"_

Yesung tersenyum manis, wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan dengan bias-bias sinar mentari yang berhasil masuk melalui jendela kaca besar disamping mereka. Wookie merasakan jantungnya seakan ingin meledak, perlahan wajahnya mulai memanas dan kegugupan samar mulai merasuk ke dalam dirinya. Kenapa ia selalu seperti ini jika melihat Yesung tersenyum?

"Emm.. mau kah kau menolongku?"

Wookie mengangguk cepat, terlihat terlalu antusias. Yesung yangmelihatnya hanya bias tertawa kecil.

"Memang apa yg bisa kubantu _hyung?"_

Wookie mengerutkan keningnya bingung, melihat Yesung yang kini telah duduk di depan sebuah _grandpiano _dan menepuk sisa tempat disebelahnya, seolah mengisyaratkan Wookie untuk duduk disampingnya. Dengan langkah sedikit ragu Wookie menghampiri Yesung, kegugupan kembali menghampirinya ketika ia merasakan lengan Yesung yg menyentuh lengannya mengingat kursi piano itu tidak besar sehingga mampu memuat dua orang tanpa harus berdempetan.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Sungguh, Wookie merutuki kebodohannya sendiri kenapa mau menuruti perintah Yesung. Dengarlah detak jantung itu, benar-benar serasa ingin meledak. Ia berharap semoga Yesung sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau hanya perlu duduk diam disini dan mendengarkanku. Aku ingin tau bagaimana pendapatmu tentang sebuah lagu yg baru saja aku buat", ucap Yesung kalem, mempersiapkan jari-jarinya untuk mulai menari diatas tuts-tuts piano. Wookie hanya menggangguk samar, menyiapkan hati dan pikirannya agar tidak terlalu terpesona dengan sosok Yesung.

Alunan itu dimulai, rangkaian nada-nada asing yang terjalin dengan begitu manis mengusik gendang telinga Wookie. _Symphoni _indah yang entah kenapa mampu membuat rasa sakit tersendiri bagi yang mendengarnya. Jari-jari Yesung terus berlari, memainkannya dalam tempo sedang yang mampu membuat siapa saja tershanyut dalam permainnanya yang begitu lembut. Wookie merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar melalui _caramel_-nya, ini begitu menyakitkan? Entahlah, yang ia tau _symphoni _ini terdengar seperti sebuah lagu kerinduan yang begitu dalam. Tersirat rasa cinta yang begitu besar didalamnya, bahkan ada sebuah keputusasaan samar yang terdengar ketika Yesung berhasil menyudahi permainannya yang begitu menawan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Wook.. Ya! Kenapa kau malah menangis?", Yesung tersentak kaget ketika melihat Wookie malah menangis disampingnya. _Namja _manis itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri seakan menahan isakan yang siap keluar.

"..i-ini sangat indah _hyung_.. rasanya begitu… manis dan menyakitkan..", ucap Wookie dengan suara yang begitu parau.

"Benarkah?"

Wookie mengangguk kuat, "_Ne! _Apakah _hyung _sudah memberinya judul?".

Yesung menggeleng, menghela napas pelan, "Aku masih bingung ingin memberikan judul apa, sepertinya lagu ini terlalu 'aneh'."

"Huweee… hiks…"

Yesung membulatkan _obsidian_-nya, menatap bingung Wookie yang kini menangis semakin keras, "Ya, ya! Lee Ryeowook kenapa kau malah menangis semakin keras!"

"Ini terlalu indah untuk kau bilang 'aneh' _hyung, symphoni_-mu terlalu sempurna"

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana seorang Lee Ryeowook bias seccengeng ini eoh? Padahal ia tidak pernah melihat sekalipun Sungmin menangis, padahal mereka kakak beradik tapi kenapa sifatnya terlalu jauh berbeda?

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yesung, mungkin ia benar-benar sudah gila. Dalam satu gerakan cepat ia menarik tubuh mungil Wookie kedalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan kepala _namja _manis itu ke dadanya yang bidang. Kenapa ia bisa senekat ini? Entahlah, yang ia tau hanyalah ia tidak suka jika Lee Ryeowook menangis dihapannya dan ada sesuatu yang samar merasuki pikirannya. _'Kenapa aku seperti pernah melihatmu sebelum ini?'_

Wookie sedikit tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar ditubuhnya, memeluknya erat. '_Yesung hyung?' _. Detak jantungnya semakin tidak teratur, merasakan wajahnya yang semakin memanas. Ia tau seharusnya ia tidak boleh menerima pelukan Yesung begitu saja, mengingat Yesung adalah _namjachingu _Sungmin. Hanya saja ia merasa nyaman, sangat nyaman ketika tubuhnya merasa hangat karena pelukan _namja _tampan itu. Seoolah ia tidak ingin melepasnya. '_Hyung mianhae.. tapi untuk sekali ini saja biarkan aku merasakan kehangatan ini hyung'._

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap nanar kearah mereka berdua. Tatapan penuh penyesalan namun tersirat kecemburuan disana. Rasanya begitu aneh. _'Apakah semua ini akan terus berlanjut eoh? Berapa hati lagi yang akan terluka?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**.  
**

**BigThanks For :  
**

**no name_dewi90_Park HyunRa_orenzcloudsomnia_Guest_Park Hyewoon_reaRelf_winecoup134_Guest2_park min mi_MINGswife_yesungclouds_choi ryeosomnia_love-kyuyesungmin_JiYoo861015_park sansan_Fariny_magie april _ _cloud3024_ _Ririnyewook9  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**_Hana Notes :_  
**

_Jeongmal gomawo _buat yang udah _review. ^^ *bow* Review _kalian bener-bener jadi semangat buat Hana untuk melanjutkan FF ini. :) padahal Hana sebenarnya mau hapus ni FF. -" Tapi nggak jadi karena _review _dari _chingudeul _semua. :)

_Gomawo _juga yang udah menjadikan FF Hana _'favorites' _di _list _kalian. ^^

Gimana menurut kalian _chapter_ ini? Apakah aneh? sepertinya iya. 0_O

Jujur aja Hana belum nentuin gimana akhir dari cerita YeWook~KyuMin, masih bingung. -"

.

_So, _berikan lagi _review _kalian _guys. ^^ _

Dan untuk _silent readers, please _tunjukan diri kalian. :) kan _review _nggak harus punya akun. :)

.

_Khmsahamnida. *bow*_

_See You. *hug*  
_

__**Cloud'sHana**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pair :**

**YeWook, KyuMin slight! YeMin, KyuWook**

**Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama (?) Romance (maybe).**

**Rate`:**

**T+ ^^**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh.**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME!**

.

_Happy Reading! ^^_

* * *

Sungmin menatap miris kearah dua orang yang kini tengah berpelukan itu. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, sungguh. Namun, ada yang salah disini. Bukankah seharusnya ia tidak berhak untuk marah? Bukankah seharusnya ia yang merasa bersalah? Ya, Sungmin tau seharusnya ia yang merasakan apa yang Wookie rasakan sekarang, perasaan bersalah. Tapi hal itu tidak ia hiraukan, karena keegoisannya terlalu mendominasi membuatnya ingin semua tetap berjalan sesuai takdir yang ia buat sendiri.

'_Mianhae Wookie-ah… tapi hyung tidak bisa melepaskannya, tidak akan. Hyung tau kau mencintainya tapi kau juga harus tau, hyung lebih mencintainya dari yang kau tau'_

.

.

**Mianhae**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Awan-awan kelabu terlihat memenuhi langit siang ini, berhasil dengan sempurna menutupi bias mentari yang ingin sekedar untuk menghangatkan udara yang terasa begitu beku.

Sungmin terus melangkah, tanpa peduli pada sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti.

Gesekan lembut antara sepatu dengan salju dibawahnya terlalu mendominasi, menyisakan hal-hal yang ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Langkah kakinya terseok, menyimpan begitu banyak luka yang tanpa ia sadari secara perlahan mampu membunuhnya. Membuatnya menjadi manusia paling egois, mementingkan dirinya sendiri tanpa peduli sudah berapa hati yang telah tersakiti.

_Namja aegyo _itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke salah satu bangku taman dibawah sebuah pohon _maple _yang nampak begitu kesepian, membeku. Tatapan matanya nyalang memandang setiap sudut yang seberapapun ia mencoba tetap akan terlihat sama. Putih dan dingin. Ia menghela napas panjang, seolah mencoba untuk mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini mengganjal dihatinya. Tapi seperti yang terasa semuanya tetap sama, tak akan berubah. Kecuali jika ia ingin mengakhiri permainan takdir yang ia buat sendiri.

"Lee Sungmin, kau tidak bersalah, semuanya benar, ya semuanya memang harus seperti ini".

Sebuah kalimat yang terus ia ucapkan seperti mantra. Berusaha dengan keras meyakini apa yang ia percaya bahwa semua memang harus seperti takdir yang ia rencanakan.

"Kau tidak bersalah, tidak.. ber-bersalah.."

Pada akhirnya, seberapapun ia mencoba sebuah pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun untuk menutupi kerapuhan hatinya perlahan goyah. Secara perlahan terkikis oleh rasa bersalah yang terus ia pendam.

"_A-aniyo.. _hiks… kau ti-tidakh bersalah..", isakan kecil yang terdengar memilukan, berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. Getaran suara yang mampu membuat siapa saja merasa iba.

Tapi tidak.

Sungmin tidak akan membuat siapapun iba atas dirinya. Tidak akan pernah.

Dengan kasar ia mengusap _liquid _bening yang terus mengalir, berusaha lebih kuat mendorong masuk persaan bersalah yang begitu ia benci.

"Bukankah aku sudah berusaha sejauh ini? Maka tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menghancurkan takdir yang telah berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Ya, semuanya akan tetap seperti ini Lee Sungmin, tidak akan berubah", seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Terus mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang secara tidak langsung telah membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam.

Namun… tidak…jangan seperti ini. Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan begitu kuat, seolah menghalau sebuah bayangan seseorang yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menjadi lemah.

"Wookie…"

Bayangan Lee Ryeowook terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan, bayangan _dongsaeng _yang selama ini telah ia bohongi. Selalu saja mampu membuatnya ingin segera menyerah atas apa yang ia harapapkan.

"Wookie.. _mianhae…"_

.

.

"_Wookie-ah… darimana saja kau?", seru seorang _namja _kecil yang umurnya hanya terpaut dua tahun di atas Wookie. Mendelik kesal kearah _dongsaeng _kandungnya itu._

_Wookie nyengir aneh seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "_Mianhae hyung… _tadi ada sesuatu yang menarik kau tau"._

_Sang _Hyung _mendengus kesal, merasa terabaikan hanya karena 'sesuatu' yang Wookie bilang 'menarik' itu._

"_Sungmin _hyung… _kau marah?", tanya Wookie seraya menarik ujung lengan baju yang Sungmin kenakan, membuat wajah memelas yang meyakinkan._

"Mianhae hyung… _Jangan marah lagi _ne_, ayolah"_

_Sungmin menghela napas pelan, mengedikan bahunya acuh. "Baiklah _hyung _akan memaafkanmu, tapi kau harus menceritakan sesuatu yang kau bilang menarik itu"_

_Wookie mengangguk antusias, menggamit lengan Sungmin erat, "Tentu saja, dan aku memang berencana ingin menceritakannya padamu _hyung"

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu ceritakan sekarang", titah Sungmin._

_Wookie tersenyum manis, berceloteh ria tentang seseorang yang baru saja ia temui._

"_Kau tau _hyung, _dia sangat tampan. Tapi wajah tampannya itu jadi hilang saat dia bersedih"_

_Sungmin memperhatikan apa yang Wookie ceritakan, menyimpulkan bahwa _dongsaeng_-nya sedang jatuh cinta._

_Ia tersenyum geli. Jatuh cinta eoh? Untuk anak berumur enam tahun apakah itu termasuk dalam kategori jatuh cinta?_

"_Jadi, apakah kau tau namanya?"_

_Wookie menggeleng pelan, terlihat sedikit kecewa, "Aku lupa menanyakannya _hyung"

"_Ck, kau bodoh. Seharusnya kau menanyakan namanya. Lalu apakah kau memberitahu namamu?"._

_Wookie tersipu malu, dan Sungmin bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi. "Bagaimana kau bisa berharap bertemu lagi dengannya jika kalian tidak tau nama kalian masing-masing"_

"_Tapi dia tau margaku _hyung!"

_Pletak!_

"_Ya, _appo… _aisss, kenapa memukulku?", seru Wookie seraya mengusap kepalanya._

"_Kau benar-benar bodoh. Orang yang bermarga 'Lee' di Korea tidak hanya kau saja!"_

"_Eh, kau benar _hyung. _Kenapa aku lupa"_

_Sungmin memutar _caramel-_nya bosan._

"Hajiman, _aku sudah memberinya kalung yang sama denganku", ucap Wookie sambil menunjukan kalung berliontin huruf 'L' ke arah Sungmin. "Walaupun sebenarnya kalung ini ingin kuberikan pada _hyung, _tapi karena keperluan mendadak tidak jadi"._

"_Ck. Menyebalkan, jadi _namja _itu lebih penting daripada _hyung _eoh?", ucap Sungmin kesal, membuat Wookie gelagapan._

"A-aniyo! _Tentu saja tidak, hanya saja…"_

"Hyung _marah padamu!"_

Caramel _Wookie membulat, menatap Sungmin yang kini melangkah menjauh, "Ya _hyung! _Jangan marah lagi. Aiss… tunggu aku!"_

_._

_._

"_Hey, sudahlah… Jangan menangis lagi _ne?", _ucap Sungmin seraya mengusap lembut _liquid _bening yang berhasil lolos dari _caramel _Wookie._

"…_hiks.. tapi _hyung, _aku akan merindukanmu..hiks.."_

_Sungmin tersenyum, membawa Wookie kedalam pelukannya, "_Hyung _juga akan merindukanmu Wookie-ah"._

"…_hiks…huweee… aku tidak mau ikut _Mom _ke Jerman… huweee…"_

"_Ya.. ya! Lee Ryeowook, kenapa kau tambah menangis eoh?", Sungmin terkejut mendengar Wookie semakin menangis keras._

"_Aku ingin di Korea bersama _hyung… _hiks.. huweee"_

_Sungmin menghela napas pelan, menghadapi Wookie yang cengeng seperti ini memang harus bersabar, "Wookie, dengarkan _hyung. _Kau tetap harus menemani _Mom _ke Jerman _oke? _Apa kau tega membiarkan _Mom _disana sendiri?"_

_Wookie menggeleng pelan, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri._

"_Jadi kau harus pergi _ne? Hyung _janji, _hyung _akan sering mengunjungimu bersama _Dad, oke?"

_Walaupun enggan Wookie akhirnya mengangguk, menatap Sungmin dalam. "_Hyung _juga harus berjanji satu hal padaku"_

_Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung, melihat Wookie yang sibuk merogoh saku kemejanya. _Caramel _Sungmin sedikit membulat ketika melihat apa yang Wookie keluarkan dari sakunya, "Wo-wookie.. kau.."_

"_Aku masih mengingatnya _hyung.. _Walaupun sudah 10 tahun berlalu, tapi aku masih percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan bertemu dengannya", Wookie tersenyum begitu manis, meraih tangan Sungmin, meletakkan kalung itu di telapak tangan Sungmin yang terbuka._

"_Jadi, _hyung _harus berjanji padaku untuk menyimpan kalung ini. Dan jika suatu saat nanti dia datang mencariku _hyung _tinggal memperlihatkan kalung ini dan bilang bahwa aku masih mengingatnya, dan setelah itu _hyung _juga harus segera meneleponku karena pada detik itu juga aku akan terbang ke Korea", _

_Sungmin tertegun, begitu percayakah Wookie pada hal itu? Ini sudah 10 tahun, dan _dongsaeng-_nya itu masih mengingat 'cinta pertama'-nya. Bahkan Wookie begitu yakin bahwa _namja _tampan yang ia temui dulu akan terus mencarinya._

"_Kenapa kau begitu yakin jika dia mencarimu Wookie-ah?"_

"_Takdir.", Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung, sedangkan Wookie malah tersenyum semakin lebar, "Aku percaya pada takdir _hyung. _Dan saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku sudah percaya bahwa dia akan menjadi takdirku"_

_Sesederhana itu kah Wookie? Hanya karena kau percaya bahwa dia adalah takdirmu, kau menunggunya hingga selama ini?_

_._

_._

"_Sungmin _hyung!"

_Sungmin tersentak kaget, memandang kesal ke arah seorang _namja _tampan yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya. Menampakan senyum aneh, yang terkadang mampu membuatnya merinding._

"_Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak mengejutkanku Cho Kyuhyun?", desis Sungmin, yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran lebar dari Kyuhyun._

"_Kau menyebalkan", tambah Sungmin sebelum kembali berkutat dengan buku yang ada dihadapannya. Besok ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, dan ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa._

"_Ya, kenapa kau malah mengacuhkanku _hyung", _seru Kyuhyung yang merasa diabaikan oleh Sungmin._

Namja aegyo _itu menoleh, "Aku sedang belajar Kyuhyun! Kau tau besok ujian masuk, dan aku tidak bisa sesantai dirimu _evil". _Kyuhyun terkekeh, membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal. Semua yang dikatakannya benar, ia tidak bisa sesantai Cho Kyuhyun yang memang sudah memiliki otak jenius sehingga tidak harus belajar giat seperti dirinya. Bahkan seharusnya _namja _tampan itu masih satu tingkat dibawahnya, tapi lihatlah karena kejeniusan otaknya itu ia bisa masuk perguruan tinggi di tahun yang sama dengan Sungmin._

"Hyung?"

"_Hemm?"_

"_A-aku.. em.."_

_Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang ia baca. "_Waeyo?".

_Kyuhyun memandang ragu ke arah Sungmin, membuat _namja aegyo _itu semakin merasa penasaran. "Kyu, ada apa? Jangan buat aku penasaran!"_

_Sejenak Kyuhyun tampak ragu, "Tapi _hyung _jangan marah _ne?"

_Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya._

"Hyung, _sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"_

"Mwo?"

"_Aku… aku…"_

_Kyuhyun memajukan kepalanya, membuat Sungmin sedikit merinding ketika mersakan napas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. "K-kyu…?"_

"_Aku berpikir kau semakin hari semakin gendut _hyung"

_Jder!_

Caramel _Sungmin membulat lucu, menatap horror Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berlari meninggalkannya sambil terus tertawa setan._

"_Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Awas kau! Dasar setan!"_

_._

_._

_Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan gugup melewati koridor-koridor panjang yang penuh sesak dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru. Ini hari pertamanya masuk sebagai seorang mahasiswa, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa canggung._

_Sungmin menundukan kepalanya ketika merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya aneh, ia tidak suka ini. Walaupun ia bukan tipe _namja _yang pemalu tapi jika ada orang-orang asing yang memandangnya seperti itu tetap saja membuatnya risih._

_Ia masih terus saja menundukan kepalanya, melewati koridor kampus yang entah kenapa terasa menjadi lebih panjang, begitu asing. Tiba-tiba _caramel_-nya terpejam erat ketika tubuhnya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang entah siapa. Membuat tubuh kecilnya goyah, hilang keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh. Namun, kenapa tidak sakit eh?_

_Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya, menemukan seorang _namja _tampan kini tepat berada didepannya, terlalu dekat, Membuat Sungmin merasakan jantungnya seakan ingin meledak._

_Tampan._

_Ya, _namja _itu begitu tampan. Dengan sepasang _obsidian _sekelam malam yang begitu tajam, hidung mancung yang menurut Sungmin sangat serasi dengan bibir tipis yang terlihat lembut, dan surai hitam yang membingkai wajah yang lagi-lagi menurut Sungmin begitu sempurna. Terlihat menarik dengan raut ramah yang terpancar._

"Gwenchanayo?"

_Seakan baru tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya aneh, menggeleng kuat untuk menghilangkan fantasi aneh yang mulai merasuki pikirannya._

"N-ne, gwenchana.", _bisik Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia berdiri, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas ketika menyadari bahwa _namja _tampan itu sejak tadi memeluk pinggangnya._

"_Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, dan jangan pernah menunudukan kepalamu lagi saat berjalan", ucap _namja _itu dengan suara _barithone _yang begitu lembut. Membuat Sungmin mau tak mau semakin jatuh ke dalam pesonanya._

_Sungmin hanya mampu mengangguk kaku, melihat _namja _itu melemparkan senyum yang begitu menawan membuat Sungmin semakin terpaku._

"_Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa"_

_Sungmin tersentak, berbalik cepat ke arah dimana si _namja _tampan melangkah pergi, "Eh,.. anu.. apakah aku.. eh.."_

"_Yesung. Kim Yesung, kau bisa memanggilku _hyung. _Karena sepertinya kau mahasiswa baru disini", ucap _namja _tampan itu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya._

_Sungmin terkejut, namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum, "Namaku Lee Sungmin, Yesung _hyung!".

_Tanpa Sungmin sadari Yesung sedikit tersentak, raut wajahnya berubah janggal. Ada kerinduan yang secara tidak langsung tersirat disana, "Lee? Iris _caramel?"

_._

_._

"Hyung, _bisakah kau tidak tersenyum seperti itu? Kau terlihat menakutkan"_

_Sungmin menoleh, masih dengan senyum manis ia menatap Kyuhyun. "Benarkah? Tapi aku sedang senang Kyu"._

"Waeyo?"

_Sungmin tersenyum semakin lebar, membuat Kyuhyun harus menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Bahkan wajahnya terasa panas kini, ck. Menyebalkan._

"_Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta Kyu"_

_Deg._

Onyx _Kyuhyun melebar, menatap tak percaya ke arah Sungmin, "_M-mwo?"

"_Aku jatuh cinta"_

_Kyuhyun tercekat, merasakan sesak yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Benarkah yang ia dengar? Lee Sungmin jatuh cinta? _'Hyung… jangan… jangan jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Kumohon'.

.

.

"_Tapi belum tentu dia _namja _kecil yang kau cari _hyung!"

_Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan itu, bukankah itu suara Kyuhyun? Dengan sedikit enggan ia mengintip dibalik pintu ruang kelas yang sedikit terbuka, ini bukan kebiasaannya hanya saja ia terlalu penasaran kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berteriak semarah itu._

"_Tapi dia bermarga 'Lee' Kyu, dan _caramel _itu, aku yakin kalau itu dia!"_

_Sungmin kembali tersentak, ia dapat melihat Yesung berteriak dengan wajah gusar, seolah ada sesuatu yang coba ia yakini._

"_Kau gila _hyung! _Di dunia ini banyak orang bermarga 'Lee' dan memiliki mata _caramel _yang sama! Jangan biarkan keputusasaanmu membutakan matamu _hyung!"

_Yesung terlihat semakin gusar, mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Ia jatuh terduduk, menatap redup ke arah Kyuhyun, "Aku lelah Kyu, aku lelah. Ini sudah 15 tahun, tapi bayangannya selalu memenuhi pikiranku Kyu"_

_Tatapan Kyuhyun melunak, berjongkok dihadapan Yesung, "Aku tau _hyung, _tapi jangan seperti ini. Jangan bertindak gegabah sebelum kau yakin bahwa Lee Sungmin memang _namja _kecilmu itu"._

Caramel _Sungmin melebar, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri. Rasa tak percaya masih memenuhi otaknya._

"_Wookie-ah… _hyung _menemukannya.. tapi.."_

_._

_._

_Sungmin berlari menuju kamarnya, tidak peduli teriakan Jung _ahjumma _yang menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati, ia terlalu panik untuk memikirkan hal-hal sederhana seperti itu._

_Brak!_

_Pimtu kamarnya terbuka dengan suara yang begitu keras, dalam satu gerakan cepat Sungmin menuju lemari yang berada tepat diseberang pintu masuk. Membukanya dengan gusar, dengan nyalang ia mencari sesuatu disana. Mencari sesuatu yang akan merubah segalanya. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada apapun disana._

"_Dimana kalung itu? _Damn it!_ Ayolah"_

_Tetap saja hasilnya sama, ia tidak menemukan kalung itu. Napasnya terengah, tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tanpa kalung itu ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

_._

_Tidak_

_._

_Ia masih bisa melakukannya. Bukankah dengan hilangnya kalung itu ia tetap bisa mendekati Yesung? Wookie sedang berada di Jerman sekarang dan ia tidak mungkin tau jika Sungmin telah menemukan _namja _itu jika Sungmin tidak memberitahunya. Ya, bukankah itu awal yang bagus? Dengan begitu ia akan bisa mendapatkan Yesung tanpa harus memberitahunya bahwa sebenarnya orang yang Yesung cari adalah Wookie bukan dirinya. Ya, seperti itu lebih baik, selama ia bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, ia bisa menciptakan sebuah takdir baru yang ia yakini._

_._

_._

Sungmin semakin tergugu, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut. Menyembunyikan isak tangisnya walaupun percuma.

Angin musim dingin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan kebekuan yang sepertinya tidak mampu membekukan luka yang ia ciptakan.

Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri semakin erat, berusaha keras mengumpulkan setiap keberanian untuk terus melanjutkan takdir yang telah begitu dingin tumbuh berdasarkan ego dan kebohongan. Menutupi segala hal yang mampu membuat mereka semakin terjebak pada kepalsuan yang tampak begitu nyata, menyiksa. Namun ia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang, tidak. Semuanya harus tetap berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia tulis.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

"_Hyung, _kau darimana saja? Dari tadi kami mencarimu", ucap Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin masuk ke kelas mereka terlihat aneh dengan mata yang sedikit sembab?

"_Mian _Kyu, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Apakah Wookie mencariku?"

"_Ne, _tadi Yesung _hyung _juga mencarimu, saat mereka meneleponmu ternyata kau tidak membawa _handphone. _Dia sedikit khawatir sepertinya".

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat disebelah _namja _tampan itu.

"Kau habis menangis?", Tanya Kyuhyun. Terus menatap tajam wajah Sungmin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Ya, aku tadi menangis".

Kyuhyun tersentak, bukan karena fakta bahwa Sungmin menangis walaupun sebagian kecil alasannya memang karena itu mengingat Sungmin adalah tipe _namja _yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan air matanya. Tapi ada sesuatu di nada ucapan itu, sesuatu yang Kyuhyun tidak bisa memahaminya. Sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengkhawatirkan _namja aegyo _itu.

"_Waeyo? _Apa karena Yesung _hyung?"_

Sungmin menggeleng cepat, menunjukan senyum janggal yang benar-benar asing bagi Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menangis _hyung?"_

"Takdir".

Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun tersentak, menatap bingung kearah Sungmin yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Terlalu datar, bahkan ia tidak bisa menebak apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan Sungmin darinya.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung?"_

"Takdir Kyu. Takdir yang membuatku seperti ini"

.

Tidak

.

Nada itu terlalu asing di pendengaran Kyuhyun. Dingin. Sangat dingin. Membuatnya merasa takut untuk alasan yang menurutnya aneh. Ia takut, sungguh. Takut jika sesuatu yang entah itu apa akan membuat Sungmin menjadi seseorang yang berbeda, seseorang yang mungkin akan membuat lukanya sendiri.

'_Hyung, ada apa denganmu?'_

**.**

_**_Clouds'Hana_**_

**.**

"Yesung _hyung!", _teriak Sungmin. Ia berlari menghampiri Yesung yang kini tengah berdiri disebelah gerbang, menunggunya. Menghambur ke dalam pelukan _namja _bermata sipit itu, memeluknya begitu erat.

Wookie yang melihat adegan itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya lebih dari satu detik.

"_Chagy, _ada apa denganmu eoh? Kenapa jadi manja begini?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan di dada bidang Yesung, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku hanya rindu padamu _hyung", _ucapnya membuat Yesung terkekeh pelan.

"Aku juga rindu padamu _chagy"._

_Caramel _Sungmin melirik sekilas ke arah Wookie, menemukan _namja _manis itu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan _handphone _miliknya. Padahal Sungmin tau, sangat tau bahwa Wookie tidak benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Disini dingin _hyung, _lebih baik kita pulang sekarang"

Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan, tatapan beralih memandang Wookie yang masih 'sibuk' dengan benda persegi di tangannya, "Wookie, dimana Kyuhyun?"

Wookie mendongak, "Dia bilang ada urusan sebentar _hyung, _dia menyuruh kita untuk pulang duluan".

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang".

Wookie mengikuti Yesung dan Sungmin yang berjalan didepannya masih dengan Sungmin yang bergelayut manja di lengan _namja _tampan itu. Wookie tersenyum miris, merasakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan bergejolak di hatinya.

Dan tanpa Yesung sadari Sungmin juga menggantungkan senyum yang sama dibibirnya, perasaan sama namun dengan alasan yang berbeda juga bergejolak di hatinya.

'_Wookie.. apakah hyung terlalu egois?'_

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

Natal tinggal dua hari lagi, tapi etalase-etalase toko yang menjual _stuff _tentang natal masih saja penuh dengan pengunjung yang berdesakan ingin segera mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari. Tak peduli dengan cuaca hari ini yang begitu tidak mendukung. Udara benar-benar dingin, membeku. Ranting-ranting kering telah tertutup salju dengan sempurna. Menyisakan gundukan lembut yang terlihat asing.

Kyuhyun masih terus melangkah, menyusuri setiap tempat yang menurutnya menarik, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dijadikannya sebagai hadiah natal. Menyipitkan _onyx_-nya ketika melihat barang yang berbau _pink _ataupun kelinci, mungkin Sungmin akan menyukainya. Tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah boneka kelinci besar berwarna _pink, _menggantung indah disalah satu sudut depan etalase sebuah toko boneka. Ia tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang didominasi warna _pink _dan putih itu.

"Selamat datang Tuan, ingin mencari hadiah untuk seseorang?", sapa seorang penjaga toko bertubuh tinggi lengkap memakai pakaian _maid _yang menurut Kyuhyun berwarna terlalu mencolok, tersenyum sopan seraya membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Em, bisakah anda bungkuskan boneka kelinci disebelah sana?", tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah boneka yang dipajang tadi, membuat pelayan itu mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Tuan".

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat apa yang bisa ia berikan pada Wookie.

"Ah, dan tolong bungkuskan ini juga", ucap Kyuhyun, mengambil sebuah boneka yang terletak tidak jauh darinya.

'_Haah.. sepertinya ini akan menjadi natal yang menyedihkan. Bukan begitu Wookie?'_

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

Malam ini langit nampak begitu gelap, terlalu kelam. Menyisakan kesunyian aneh yang begitu mencekam.

Wookie menekuk kedua lututnya, memeluknya erat. Tatapannya nyalang memandang setiap sudut halaman belakang rumahnya, walaupun yang terlihat hanyalah bayangan besar pohon-pohon sakura. Merasakan sepoi angin yang membelai lembut kulitnya yang hanya terbungkus piyama tipis.

.

Cklek

.

"Wookie-ah? Kau dimana?"

Ia menoleh, melihat cahaya menerobos masuk melalusi celah pintu yang terbuka. Menampakan bayangan samar Sungmin yang melongokan kepalanya kedalam.

"Masuklah _hyung, _aku di balkon"

Bunyi pintu tertutup pelan terdengar ketika Sungmin menutup pintu itu, melangkah hati-hati menyeberangi kamar Wookie yang begitu gelap, mengingat _namja _manis itu sama sekali tidak menghidupkan lampu kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghidupkan lampu eoh?", Tanya Sungmin seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Wookie.

"Seperti ini lebih nyaman _hyung"_

Sepoi angin kembali berhembus, menerbangkan aroma salju yang masih saja membeku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Memandang langit".

Sungmin mendongak, menemukan kegelapan yang begitu mendominasi disana.

"Tapi tidak ada bintang malam ini"

"Langit tetap akan indah walaupun tanpa bintang _hyung. _Selalu mampu membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman".

Wookie tersenyum, dan Sungmin dapat melihatnya. Senyum yang mampu membuat pertahanan yang selama ini Sungmin buat menjadi goyah.

Keheningan melingkupi. Kesunyian yang terlalu mencekam mengitari keduanya. Menari-nari diantara kebahagiaan samar yang tercipta. Menyembunyikan sebuah kepalsuan tak terlihat namun siapapun bisa merasakannya.

"Salju", celetuk Wookie bersamaan dengan benda-benda putih selembut kapas jatuh dari langit yang begitu kelam.

Salju turun lagi, entah untuk keberapa kali hari ini.

"Wookie?"

Wookie menoleh, menemukan Sungmin yang kini juga tengah menatapnya, "_Ne?"_

"_Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae"_

Wookie tersentak, menemukan suatu kepedihan di nada suara Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf _hyung? _Kau tidak mempunyai salah terhadapku".

'_Kau salah Wookie, hyung terlalu bersalah padamu'_

"Sungguh, maafkan _hyung"_

"_Hyung, _jangan minta maaf lagi padaku"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, mengusap lembut pipi pucat Wookie, "Maafkan _hyung, _Lee Ryeowook".

Untuk kedua kalinya Wookie tersentak, menemukan sebuah luka yang begitu besar di _caramel _yang persis sama dengan miliknya. Menemukan sebuah luka yang mampu membuatnya merasa takut.

"_Hyung…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**.  
**

**BigThanks For :  
**

**dewi90_ywsfly3424_MINGswife_no name_sha_dyakuro34-7_Gusts -Ryeosung Couple YeWook_winecoup134_rima kyumin elf_Rachma99_Park HyeWoon_choi Ryeosomnia_mitade13_ _Teuki's Angel_kyuminshipper_Woonwook_Evil Thieves_cloud3024_Widyaflys24_JiYoo861015_park sansan_Stephanie Choi_orenzcloudsomnia_magie april_icha_AnakYeWook**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**_Hana Notes :_  
**

**__**_Jeongmal Gomawo_ buat _chingudeul _yang udah _review _FF abal Hana. *bow*

_Review _kalian bener-bener menjadi semangat buat Hana. :)

.

Gimana _chapter _ini? Menurut Hana tambah aneh. -" serius deh. o_O

Disini Hana banyakin bercerita tentang gimana 'pola berpikir'-nya Minnie, mungkin _next chap _tentang Wookie ato Sungie ato Kyupil, _maybe. _xP

_And, _Jangan bunuh Hana karena jadi'in _bunny_Min sebagai '_Trouble Maker' _disini. xD Karena di setiap cerita harus ada konflik _guys. _Dan entah kenapa Minnie 'terpilih' menjadi '_Trouble Maker'. _#plaaak

.

_Mianhae _jika nggak sesuai harapan _chingudeul _semua.. semoga _chap _depan lebih baik. ^^

.

_Review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you. *hug*  
_

_.  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Jeongmal mianhae _jika _chap _ini ANEH. Hana lagi GALAU gara-gara SM TOWN nh. -"

.

**Pair :**

**YeWook, KyuMin slight! YeMin, KyuWook**

**Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama (?) Romance (maybe), Hurt.**

**Rate`:**

**T+ + (M-) ?**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME!**

.

.

* * *

...

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, mengusap lembut pipi pucat Wookie, "Maafkan _hyung, _Lee Ryeowook".

Untuk kedua kalinya Wookie tersentak, menemukan sebuah luka yang begitu besar di _caramel _yang persis sama dengan miliknya. Menemukan sebuah luka yang mampu membuatnya merasa takut.

"_Hyung…"_

….

* * *

_**Bukankah kau bilang kau percaya akan takdir? Tapi lihatlah sekarang apa yang terjadi, takdir seakan mempermainkanmu, membuatmu jatuh pada kesalahan yang sama.**_

* * *

….

"_Wookie-ah? Kenapa kau menangis?"_

"_Hyung jahat!"_

_Yesung tersentak, menatap bingung ke arah Wookie yang baru saja menepis kasar tangannya, "Apa maksudmu Wookie?"_

"_Wookie benci hyung!", seru Wookie, semakin terisak. Yesung merasakan dadanya nyeri, begitu sakit. Kenapa ia selalu seperti ini saat melihat Wookie menangis?_

"_Wookie…"_

"_Kau tau hyung? Aku benar-benar membencimu, sangat membencimu!"_

_Deg._

_Demi Tuhan! Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, sungguh. Kalimat yang mampu membuat Yesung seakan tak berdaya._

_Wookie berbalik, berlari pergi. Menembus pekatnya malam yang terasa begitu dingin. Menyisakan Yesung yang masih terpaku, memikirkan entah apa yang bergelayut di pikirannya._

"_Lee Ryeowook!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Lee Ryeowook!"

Yesung terbangun. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Menatap nyalang sekitar, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa tadi hanya sebuah mimpi, tidak lebih.

Deru napasnya masih saja terengah, seakan ia baru saja berlari ratusan kilometer jauhnya. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, mencengkram erat dadanya. "Wookie-ah… sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mianhae**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kafe disalah satu sudut _Apgujeong _itu terlihat penuh. Para pelayan terlihat kewalahan menangani begitu banyak pengunjung yang seakan berebut untuk mendapatkan pesanannya lebih awal. Meja-meja kayu berukiran indah itu sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang sepertinya memang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk sekedar menikmati kopi panas daripada harus menghadapi dinginnya cuaca di luar sana.

Di sini lebih hangat, mungkin itulah yang ada dibenak mereka.

Disayap kanan kafe, di sebuah meja berkapasitas dua orang. Seorang _namja _tampan bermata sipit terus saja menatap hamparan salju putih di luar sana, terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang ia lakukan walaupun pandangannya sedikit terhalang kabut tipis pada luar kaca jendela.

Musim dingin yang terasa berbeda.

Sangat berbeda. Entahlah…

_Namja _tampan itu menghela napas pelan, merasakan kegelisahan yang begitu mencekiknya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia bingung, sungguh.

Lee Ryeowook.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini bayangan _namja _mungil itu selalu memenuhi kepalanya? Berputar seperti potongan-potongan _film _yang membuat dadanya berdesir aneh, terasa asing namun terkesan menyenangkan.

Ia kembali menghela napas pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap secangkir kopi yang sama sekali belum tersentuh.

Lee Ryeowook.

Demi Tuhan! Ada apa dengannya? Hanya menatap secangkir kopi saja bayangan Wookie kembali memenuhi otaknya.

Dengan kasar ia mengusap wajah tampannya, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mencoba berpikir jernih. Namun, tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya terpaku pada meja yang treletak tidak jauh dari mejanya. Sepasang kekasih tengah tertawa lepas seraya meneguk _red wine, _tapi bukan sepasang kekasih itu yang menarik perhatiannya tapi botol _red wine _yang isinya hanya tersisa seperempatnya saja. Mengingatkannya pada…

Lee Sungmin.

_Mwo? _Mata sipitnya membeliak aneh, membulat tak sempurna.

Lee Ryeowook? Lee Sungmin?

Oh ayolah Kim Yesung! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa pikiranmu menjadi tidak setia seperti ini? Sepertinya sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi gila.

Setelah menghela napas untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini, Yesung merogoh saku mantelnya, menemukan benda persegi berwarna hitam lalu men_-dial _nomer seseorang. Seseorang yang harus bisa membuatnya melupakan sejenak kegelisahan dan kegilaan hatinya.

_Red wine._

Setelah beberapa kali terdengar nada sambung, akhinya suara lembut itu menyahut.

"Minnie _chagy, _bisakah kau datang ke _apartment_-ku? Aku merindukanmu".

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

"Yesung _hyung?"_

Suara Sungmin terdengar ketika kakinya telah melangkah masuk ke _apartment _Yesung, menggunakan sandal kelinci _favorite_-nya. Sedikit menlongokan kepalanya ke arah dapur tapi tidak menemukan _namja _tampan yang ia cari.

Kakinya kembali melangkah, menuju kamar utama di sebelah ruang tamu.

Kamar Yesung.

Perlahan tangannya terulur, membuka pelan pintu _ebony _itu, takut mengganggu Yesung, bisa jadi kekasihnya itu sedang tertidur. _Maybe._

Sebuah senyum manis mengembang dibibirnya ketika melihat Yesung tengah duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa di seberang pintu, menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi kedua _obsidian _indah yang selalu mampu membuat Sungmin terpesona.

Dengan sedikit berjinjit Sungmin melangkah masuk, menghampiri Yesung yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"_Hyung…", _bisik Sungmin tepat ditelinga Yesung setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya dipangkuan _namja _tampan itu, membuat Yesung terbangun.

.

.

"_Hyung…"_

Yesung sedikit tersentak, merasakan seseorang berbisik ditelinganya dan merasakan pahanya sedikit lebih berat. Perlahan _obsidian_-nya terbuka, menemukan Sungmin tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"_Chagy, _kapan kau datang? Sudah lama?"

Sungmin menggeleng imut, mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Yesung, "Baru saja _hyung"._

Yesung mengangguk sekilas, meletakan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin, menariknya mendekat.

"Jadi, kenapa _hyung _memanggilku kemari?", lanjut Sungmin yang kini memainkan jemarinya di dada Yesung yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan tiga kancing terbuka, memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang.

"Memangnya jika _hyung _memanggilmu kemari harus ada alasan khusus?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak harus".

Yesung tersenyum, tangan kanannya perlahan naik, melewati punggung Sungmin, menemukan tengkuk Sungmin lalu mendorongnya pelan, "Aku merindukanmu _chagy"._

Sungmin memejamkan kedua _caramel_-nya, menikmati bibir Yesung yang melumatnya pelan.

Yesung tersenyum disela ciumannya.

_Red wine_-nya, selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan beberapa hal, membuatnya melayang, membuanya mabuk hanya dengan menyentuhnya sedikit saja.

Tangan kiri Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuh mereka menempel sempurna. Posisis Sungmin yang semula duduk menyamping di pangkuan Yesung kini menghadap langsung _namja _tampan itu, sepasang lengannya dikalungkan dileher Yesung, memeluknya erat, seakan membantu tangan kanan Yesung yang semakin menekan tengkuknya kuat, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman yang semula lembut dan pelan, kini berubah menjadi basah dan ganas. Yesung menyesap bergantian dua belah bibir berbentuk 'M' milik Sungmin, membuat bibir itu merah dan bengkak. Lidahnya membelai lembut belahan diantara bibir Sungmin, meminta akses masuk. Seolah mengerti, Sungmin membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah terlatih Yesung mengabsen seluruh isi mulutnya.

"…Eummph..eng..", lenguhan kecil lolos, ketika lidah Yesung membelai langit-langit mulut Sungmin. Mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk saling membelit dan bertukar _saliva, _menyesap kuat lidah _namja _manis itu yang mampu membuat Sungmin semakin mendesah.

"…Eunghh.. emph.."

Tangan kiri Yesung yang semula bertengger di pinggang Sungmin kini perlahan menyusup masuk ke dalam kemeja _pink _yang dikenakan Sungmin, membelai lembut punggung halus _namja aegyo_ itu, mendorongnya maju, semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka.

Dan tangan Sungmin yang semula melingkar di leher Yesung kini beralih meremas kuat surai hitam _namja _tampan itu, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang Yesung berikan.

Yesung melepaskan pagutan bibirnya ketika merasakan napas Sungmin mulai memendek, beralih keleher jenjang Sungmin, membiarkan _namja aegyo _itu mengais oksigen.

"….oh…ahhh.._h-hyung…", _desah Sungmin tak terkendali ketika bibir Yesung berhasil menemukan titik _sensitive _dilehernya, menggigitnya lalu menghisapnya kuat. Sedangkan tangan kananya kini telah masuk ke kemeja Sungmin, meraba dada mulus Sungmin, menemukan tonjolan _pink _kecoklatan yang mulai mengeras, memelintirnya kuat.

Yesung kembali menyeringai ketika merasakan junior Sungmin mulai mengeras dibawah sana, membuatnya semakin gila mencumbu tubuh Sungmin.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Yesung membalik tubuh Sungmin, menghempaskannya ke sofa, lalu menindihnya. Tersenyum senang melihat wajah Sungmin yang semakin memerah, bibir yang bengkak dan tatapan mata sayu. Jangan lupakan napasnya yang putus-putus dan keringat yang mulai mengalir deras. Begitu menggoda.

Tangan Yesung bergerak pelan dipaha dalam Sungmin, seolah menggoda _namja aegyo _itu.  
"_H-hyung..ahh.._ja-jangan.. menggodakuh…oh.."

"Aku tidak menggodamu _chagy, _hanya sedikit bermain", desah Yesung ditelinga Sungmin.

Kembali memagut bibir Sungmin, menciumnya dengan lebih ganas.

Deg!

Kedua _obsidian _Yesung terbuka sempurna, membeliak kaget.

Dengan cepat ia menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"_H-hyung? Waeyo?"_

Yesung tersentak, tersenyum janggal ke arah Sungmin.

"Le-lebih baik kita keluar _chagy, _makan di restoran. Kau tau, tiba-tiba saja perut _hyung _terasa lapar", balas Yesung seraya membenahi pakaian Sungmin dan pakaiannya sendiri.

Kedua _caramel _Sungmin mengerjap bingung. Ada apa dengan Yesung? Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini?

"_Kajja!", _Yesung mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri. Sungmin yang masih bingung tingkah kekasihnya lebih memilih mengikuti kemauan Yesung, meraih tangan itu. Lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

Yesung menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, kegelisahan kembali memenuhi steiap sudut hatinya.

Ia sungguh tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa bayangan Wookie kembali berputar di otaknya ketika ia bersama Sungmin? Bahkan ketika ia ingin melakukan _sex _dengan kekasihnya itu, malah wajah Wookie yang terus terngiang dikepalanya.

'_Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

"Jadi hal darurat yang kau maksud adalah ini Tuan Cho? Menemanimu makan siang?", desis Wookie kesal, mendelik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih saja menikmati pasta yang ia pesan.

"_Ne, _seperti itulah. Makan sendiri itu tidak akan terasa enak Wookie _chagy. _Jadi lebih baik kau pesan makanan mumpung kau ada disini", balas Kyuhun yang mendapat hadiah _deathglare _dari Wookie yang sama sekali tidak terlihat menakutkan.

"_Chagy? _Kau pikir aku kekasihmu eoh?"

Kyuhyun berdecak, menyeruput sedikit minumannya, "Memangnya aku harus menjadi kekasihmu dulu jika aku ingin memanggilmu '_chagy'?"_

"_Ani! _Tapi yang jelas kau tidak boleh memanggilku _'chagy' evil!"_

"_Waeyo? _Atau karena hanya Yesung _hyung _yang boleh memanggilmu _'chagy'?"_

Blush! Wajah Wookie merona seketika, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal yang malah terlihat imut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, kembali menekuni pasta yang tinggal sedikit dipiringnya.

"Kyu?"

"Hem?"

"Apakah kau percaya takdir?", bisik Wookie.

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Wookie yang kini menunduk, "Mungkin aku percaya".

"Mungkin?"

"Ya, seperti itulah. Mungkin aku percaya. Tapi terkadang takdir mempermainkan kita kau tau, dan itu yang membuatkku sedikit tidak suka dengan hal yang bernama takdir".

Wookie menghela napas pelan, menatap balik _onyx _Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatapnya, "Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika percaya bahwa Yesung _hyung _adalah takdirku?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, menemukan kilatan keyakinan samar di sepasang _caramel _cerah itu, "Kenapa kau bisa percaya jika Yesung _hyung _adalah takdirmu?"

Wookie mengedikan bahunya sekilas, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, "Entahlah, mungkin karena aku yakin dia adalah orang yang aku cari".

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya,_onyx _miliknya berkilat aneh. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melontarkan pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya, seorang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang _namja _berhasil menarik perhatiannya dan Wookie.

.

.

"Jadi kita akan makan pasta _hyung?", _Tanya Sungmin ketika melihat nama restoran italia dihadapannya. Yesung mengangguk sekilas, menarik Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam.

Di luar benar-benar dingin.

Yesung menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut restoran, mencoba menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka duduk.

Dan _obsidian _kelam itu membulat aneh ketika tatapannya menangkap bayangan orang yang sedang ingin dihindarinya.

Lee Ryeowook.

Tubuh Yesung terasa membatu, tak bisa bergerak. Detak jantungnya menjadi aneh, dan desiran di dadanya kembali muncul.

Demi Tuhan! Ia harus segera keluar dari restoran ini jika tidak ingin hatinya semakin merasa gelisah.

Tapi terlambat, Sungmin telah melihat sosok _dongsaeng_-nya bersama Kyuhyun. Dengan semangat Sungmin menarik tangan Yesung menuju meja tempat Wookie dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan di sudut restoran.

"Wookie! Kyunnie!", seru Sungmin bersemangat, ketika mereka telah berada tepat di samping meja. Membuat kedua _namja _itu menoleh terkejut. Dan Yesung berani bersumpah, ia melihat kilatan aneh di _onyx _cerah milik Kyuhyun.

"Minnie _hyung? _A-pa yang kau lakukan disini?", bisik Wookie sedikit gugup, namun sepertinya Sungmin tidak menyadari itu.

"Yesung _hyung _sedang ingin pasta hari ini", balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, memindah piring dan gelasnya ke samping Wookie, "Duduklah _hyung_".

"_Gomawo _Kyunnie", ucap Sungmin yang langsung menarik Yesung untuk duduk disampingnya. Sementara Kyuhyun duduk disamping Wookie.

Oh ayolah, ada apa lagi ini? Kenapa hati yesung berdenyut aneh ketika melihat Kyuhyun duduk begitu dekat dengan Wookie? Bukankah ia seharusnya sudah biasa dengan hal ini?

Yesung berdeham kecil, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya, memanggil seorang pelayan ke meja mereka.

"_Wine/Cappucino", _ucap Sungmin dan Yesung bersamaan. Keduanya menoleh cepat, saling tatap.

"_Cappucino?", _Sungmin membeo. Tidak biasanya Yesung memesan kopi di restoran, bukankah _namja _itu biasanya akan memesan _wine?_

"Eh,. _H-hyung _sedang ingin minum kopi _chagy", _tambah Yesung.

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya, walalupun sebenarnya ia masih sedikit merasa bingung.

Akhirnya pelayan itu pergi, setelah mencatat apa yang dipesan. Dua _cappuccino _dan dua _macaroni pasta._

"Kau tidak makan Wookie?", Tanya Sungmin, Wookie yang semula menundukan kepalanya mendongak, menggeleng pelan.

"_Ani hyung. _Aku sudah kenyang", bisik Wookie, kembali menyeruput secangkir kopi dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Wookie, tersenyum geli. Lalu dengan lembut mengusap noda kopi dibibir _namja _mungil itu. Membuat hati Yesung kembali berdenyut aneh.

"Kau seperti anak kecil", ucap Kyuhyun, membuat Wookie mendelik kesal.

"Jadi, apakah kalian berdua ada acara untuk natal besok?", Tanya Sungmin bersemangat, sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun dan Wookie menggeleng pelan, yang membuat Sungmin semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita adakan pesta!"

"Eh? Pesta?"

Sungmin mengangguk bersemangat, "_Ne _Wookie, pesta. Sekalian merayakan natal pertamaku bersama Yesung _hyung"._

Wookie yang sedang kembali menyeruput kopinya tersedak, dengan cepat Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengulurkan tisu ke arah _namja _mungil itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", ucap mereka bersamaan.

Wookie menggeleng pelan, lebih memilih mengambil tisu pemberian Kyuhyun dan itu membuat wajah Yesung berkerut tak suka.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan rencanaku Wookie?", Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Wookie tersenyum, "Tidak _hyung. _Itu rencana yang bagus".

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya, apakah ia salah dengar? Sepertinya ia mendengar nada sedih di suara Wookie, atau itu cuma perasaannya saja?

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Kita akan bersenang-senang!", seru Sungmin.

Yesung mendesah pasrah, kenapa ia tidak bersemangat dengan pesta ini? Dan sepertinya Wookie juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak sengaja menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut?

Yesung baru menyadarinya atau memang sudah sejak dulu Kyuhyun seperti itu? Bahkan Yesung dapat melihat sorot kebahagiaan di _onyx _cerah Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa semuanya benar-benar berubah menjadi begitu rumit? Seperti benang kusut yang terjatuh di dalam air. Terasa sulit dan tidak bisa diuraikan.

'_Kyu.. bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Langit terlihat begitu kelam malam ini.

Tidak ada awan.

Tidak ada bintang.

Yang ada hanyalah kepekatan yang begitu mendominasi.

Angin berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan aroma salju yang berhasil menutupi setiap jengkal pekarangan dan atap rumah. Pohon-pohon _maple _yang terlihat rapuh pun seakan membeku ditengah kukungan hawa dingin bulan Desember.

Yesung menghela napas, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya hari ini. Hanya saja semua terasa jauh lebih berat dan mengganjal di dadanya. Jika bisa ia ingin lepas, jika bisa ia ingin menghilang, jika bisa ia ingin menghilankan perasaan aneh yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya gelisah.

"Ada apa denganmu _hyung?"_

Yesung menoleh cepat, menemukan Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya janggal. Perlahan Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Yesung, mendongakan kepalanya, menatap nyalang hamparan langit kelam yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menarik untuk dilihat.

Yesung kembali mneghela napas pelan, mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Aku bingung Kyu"

"_Waeyo?", _Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku bingung dengan perasaanku"

"Kau sudah menyadarinya sekarang?"

Yesung sedikit tersentak, menoleh cepat ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini menatap hamparan luas salju dihadapan mereka, terlihat begitu indah diterpa bias lampu taman.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakah kau menyadarinya _hyung?"_

Yesung semakin bingung, kenapa Kyuhyun bicara berbelit-belit seperti ini? "Menyadari apa?"

"Perasaanmu terhadap Sungmin _hyung"._

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Yesung tersentak, "Maksudmu…"

"Kau tidak mencintainya. Benarkan _hyung?", _ucap Kyuhyun. Mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tajam wajah tampan Yesung.

"Aku mencintainya…."

"Tapi dalam artian yang berbeda", potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Angin kembali berhembus pelan. Menerbangakan sisa-sisa kepercayaan yang dulu Yesung yakini. Benarkah ia mencintai Sungmin dalam artian yang berbeda? Tapi apa maksud Kyuhyun dengan itu? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

_Red wine…._

Tunggu dulu!

Yesung tersentak lagi, tapi ada sebuah pemahaman samar yang mulai merasuki pikirannya. Pemahaman samar yang selama ini diabaikannya, hanya karena ia menganggap Sungmin _namja _yang ia cari.

Bukankah ini salah?

_Red wine _tidak sama dengan kopi.

Kedua hal yang berbeda.

"Sungmin _hyung _bukan _namja _yang kau cari _hyung"_

Yesung membeliakan matanya, "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu Kyu? Kau tau, dia juga memiliki kalung yang sama denganku, dia juga dulunya pernah tinggal di Busan, dia memiliki _caramel _yang sama seperti yang pernah kulihat, dia.. bermarga 'Lee'…. Dia…."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, menghembuskan napasnya, menciptakan uap air ketika hangat napasnya bercampur dengan dinginnya udara malam.

"Kau belum pernah bertanya langsung padanya. Bukankah begitu _hyung?"_

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menjauh. "Dan kau harus ingat ada seorang _namja _lagi yang memiliki cirri seperti itu", seru Kyuhyun keras. "Walaupun sepertinya _namja _itu tidak lagi memiliki kalung yang sama sepertimu", lanjutnya.

Yesung mematung. Kepercayaan yang ia bangun selama ini akhirnya runtuh seketika. Semuanya hancur begitu saja, ketika sebuah kesadaran menhantam keras dirinya. Kenyataan yang selama ini coba ia abaikan kini terpampang jelas dihadapnnya. Walalupun belum sepenuhnya yakin, tapi ada sebuah harapan kecil muncul ditengah keraguan yang melingkupi hatinya.

'_Benarkah itu kau?'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah Wookie menggema memenuhi setiap sudut koridor. Hari ini kampus terlihat begitu lenggang, mengingat ini hari natal, jadi tidak ada jam kuliah hari ini.

Tap.

Langkah Wookie berhenti tepat didepan pintu _ebony _yang sedikit terbuka, mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Perlahan tangannya terulur, membuka lebih lebar pintu ruang musik itu.

"Yesung _hyung?", _ucapnya ketika melihat sosok Yesung tengah termenung di hadapan _grandpiano _hitam, membuat _namja _tampan itu menoleh.

"Wookie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu _hyung?", _Tanya Wookie seraya melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Yesung.

"Aku sedang ingin menenangkan diri kau tau", Yesung tersenyum tipis, menepuk sisa tempat disebelahnya, menyuruh Wookie duduk.

"_Waeyo? _Kau sedang ada masalah _hyung?"_

Yesung menggeleng pelan, kembali menatap hampa tuts-tuts piano dihadapannya.

Wookie memandang Yesung bingung, samar ia melihat kilatan kegelisahan di wajah tampan itu yang tertutupi ekspresi kesedihan yang terlalu mendominasi.

Wookie tersenyum tipis, "Jika kau sedang sedih tidak apa-apa jika kau menangis _hyung, _walaupun kau akan terlihat jelek"

Yesung tersentak, menoleh cepat ke arah Wookie yang kini menatapnya lembut.

Kata-kata itu…

'_Kalau kau sedang sedih tidak apa-apa jika kau menangis'_

"Aku tidak sedih", ucap Yesung.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu mengatakan hal itu _hyung"._

Jemari Wookie terangkat, berlari di atas tuts-tuts piano. Menciptakan sebuah lagu sederhana yang mampu membuat Yesung merasa tenang entah untuk alasan apa.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa Wookie-ah"

"Kau benar _hyung_, aku memang tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi yangg aku tau kau sedang sedih dan seharusnya kau tidak menyimpan kesedihanmu sendiri karena rasanya akan lebih menyakitkan"

Deg!

Sungguh, kali ini Yesung seakan tak mampu bernapas. Kenapa ini terlalu sama?

"_Kau benar, aku memang tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi yang aku tau kau sedang sedih dan seharusnya kau tidak menyimpan kesedihanmu sendiri karena rasanya akan lebih menyakitkan"_

Tuhan.. Kumohon.. Jangan seperti ini.

Permainan Wookie masih berlangsung, _symphoni _indah yang terasa asing memenuhi setiap sudut ruang musik. Menyisakan hal-hal yang begitu aneh di hati Yesung.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bisakah ia percaya?

Mampukah ia untuk memberanikan diri menerima kenyataan yang mungkin akan menyakiti begitu banyak orang? Termasuk dirinya sendiri? Mampukah ia menghalau keegoisannya hanya untuk menjaga perasaan setiap orang yang mungkin akan ia sakiti?

Sepertinya ia tidak bisa, tidak akan mampu.

'_Tuhan… bisakah aku berharap waktu diulang kembali?'_

.

.

**TBC?**

* * *

**.  
**

**Big Thanks For :  
**

**dhianelf4ever_choi Ryeosomnia_Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook_Park HyeWoon_izanami kayo_Rima KyuMin Elf_Super Girl_Thewi choi_Ms. Gyuri_cloud3024_reaRelf_park sansan_Evil Theives_SparKSomniA0321_ayachi casey_MINGswife_Yandere-cchi'95_mitade13_Guest_kyurin minnie_Ririnshfly3424_violin diaz_stephanie choi_MyPumpkinsLABU_Kyuminshipper_ayo lanjutkan chingu_magie april_sitara_winecoup134  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**_Hana Notes :_  
**

Hana kembali. ^^ _Jeongmal gomawo _buat yang udah _review.^^ _*_bow*_

_Mianhae  
_kalau _update _lama, _chapter _4 yang begitu singkat, alur berantakan dan ANEH! _Jeongmal mianhae. *bow*_

Jujur, Hana lagi dalam masa galau, gara-gara mikirin SM Town. -"

_I'm so sorry, ok?_

.

Disini Hana jabarin gimana isi otak (?) Sungie, gimana sh cara berpikir si kura-kura itu. Mungkin _next chap _bagiannya Wookie.

Oh iya, Hana mau tegasin bahwa disini Hana TIDAK ng-BASH karakter manapun! Jika ada yang berperan (sedikit) antagonis itu hanya untuk keperluan cerita. ^^ dan buat _chingudeul _juga jangan sampai 'benci' ma karakter manapun oke? bencilah Hana yang membuat FF gaje ini. ^^ *bow*

Lanjut?

.

ps : **clous3024 : **eonni! Hana punya sesuatu lho buat eonni! *nyengir* tapi Hana belom tau kapan _publish_-nya. -" (Kan Hana lagi GALAU!) *dicekik*

.

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*_

_See you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Pair :**

**YeWook, KyuMin slight! YeMin, KyuWook**

**Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate`:**

**T+ **

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME!**

* * *

_Jika bisa ia juga tidak ingin seperti ini._

_Jika bisa ia lebih baik tidak pernah kembali._

_Jika bisa ia akan merelekan apapun yang ia miliki, asalkan ia tidak merasakan rasa semenyakitkan ini._

_Sungguh, rasanya begitu berat. Ribuan pisau siap menghujamnya jika ia berani bergerak sedikit saja._

_Rasa sesak yang begitu sangat menghimpitnya. Menekannya kuat. Paru-parunya seakan tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Begitu menyiksanya._

_Demi Tuhan! Jika bisa ia ingin berlari, pergi. Meninggalkan rasa sakit ini. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Jiwanya seakan terjebak dalam dimensi waktu yang menghalanginya untuk sekedar terpejam. Membuatnya harus terus melihat, merasakan, mendengar setiap inci kesakitan yang seolah bersemangat menyapanya._

_Jika bisa, sungguh, ia lebih baik tidak merasakan perasaan ini, kehampaan yang menyelebunginya mungkin akan jauh lebih baik daripada rasa bernama… cinta._

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

Suara lonceng gereja terdengar saling bersautan.

Nyanyian-nyanyian khas natal seakan saling melengkapi ditengah derak kecil salju yang berjatuhan.

Udara begitu dingin, menusuk. Awan-awan kelabu menggantung kokoh dilangit yang suram. Menaungi pohon-pohon _maple _yang terlihat seperti gundukan es krim putih dengan ranting-ranting yang mencuat.

25 Desember 2012.

Terasa sungguh berbeda. _Euforia _keagungan natal dan kegembiraan tahun baru seakan lenyap tak tersisa. Yang ada hanyalah kesakitan aneh yang terus saja menghujam tepat ke jantungnya.

_Namja _mungil itu menghela napas pelan, kembali mendengar jeritan hatinya yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Berhenti dari rasa bernama cinta. Sungguh, jika ia bisa ia akan melakukannya. Namun lihtalah, sesuatu yang begitu besar didasar jiwanya seolah menghalanginya untuk sekedar menjauh, pergi.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak akan pergi?"

_Namja _mungil itu menoleh, menemukan seorang _namja _tampan berambut ikal tengah menatap redup ke arahnya, "Tidak Kyu… aku tidak akan pergi… aku takut merasakan kesakitan yang sama", ucapnya seraya meletakan tangannya di dada, menekannya kuat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu", ucap Kyuhyun. Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku jika aku berada sendirian di _apartment_mu?", tanyanya dengan nada serius, padahal ia tau, sungguh, sangat tau bahwa Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, mengacak lembut rambutnya, "Seperti itulah Lee Ryeowook, aku takut kau mencuri barang-barangku".

Wookie mem_pout_ bibirnya lucu, "Ck. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun".

Drrrt. Drrrt.

Wookie mengalihkan pandangannya, menemukan _handphone _yang ia letakan di atas meja berbunyi nyaring.

Lee Sungmin. Tulisan itu tertera jelas di layarnya yang terus saja berkedip.

Wookie menghela napas pelan sebelum mengangkat telepon dari Sungmin,

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

'_Ya! Lee Ryeowook dimana kau?!'_

Wookie berjengit kaget, sedikit menjauhkan _handphone _dari telinganya.

"_Hyung! _Jangan berteriak seperti itu padaku"

'_Ck.. kau dimana eoh?'_

Wookie tersenyum kecut, sepertinya ia harus berbohong lagi pada Sungmin.

"Aku sedang pergi ke Incheon _hyung. Mianhae _aku lupa mengabarimu"

Wookie kembali menjauhkan _handphone_nya saat Sungmin berteriak kencang.

'_Kau! Hyung khawatir padamu kau tau, dan dengan mudahnya kau bilang lupa? Ck. Menyebalkan!'_

"_Mianhae hyung… _aku benar-benar lupa. Dan sepertinya nanti malam aku tidak bisa datang ke pesta yang kau rencanakan"

Dan ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya Wookie melakukan hal yang sama, menjauhkan _handphone_nya.

'_Mwo? Kenapa bisa begitu huh? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?'_

Kyuhyun menyikut pelan lengan Wookie, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Wookie mengangguk sekilas, mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun. _Namja _tampan itu juga tidak ingin pergi.

"Mengerjakan tugas tentu saja. Harus ada yang dikerjakan di Incheon… oh dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa datang, dia menemaniku. Mungkin besok pagi kami baru pulang"

Terdengar helaan napas kecewa diseberang sana, dan Wookie tidak menyukai itu. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika harus membuat Sungmin kecewa.

"_Mianhae hyung"_

'_Baiklah, tidak apa-apa Wookie, Hyung mengerti, lain kali kabari hyung jika kau pergi, jangan menghilang seperti ini'_

Wookie tersenyum, menganggukan kepalanya, menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tidak akan dilihat Sungmin buru-buru ia menambahkan, "Tentu _hyung"_

'_Hati-hati disana, dan kau juga harus berhati-hati pada Kyuhyun. Bye'_

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar nada suara Sungmin, memangnya dia penjahat eoh?

"Tentu saja _hyung. _Sampai jumpa"

Pip.

Sambungan telepon itu berakhir, menyisakan Kyuhyun yang masih saja terkekeh geli. Wookie melirik sekilas ke sampingnya, mengerutkan dahinya aneh, "Sepertinya aku memang harus berhati-hati padamu Kyu. Kau gila"

"Kau memang harus berhati-hati Tuan Lee", goda Kyuhyun. Mengerlingkan matanya genit, membuat Wookie benar-benar ingin menjitak kepalanya.

"Ck. Kau menjijikan"

.

.

.

"Jadi, rencana dibatalkan?", Tanya Yesung saat melihat raut kecewa Sungmin.

_Namja aegyo _itu mengangguk lemah, "Mereka sedang ke Incheon, mengerjakan tugas"

Dahi Yesung berkerut bingung, "Mereka?"

"_Ne.. _Wookie dan Kyuhyun tentu saja", ucap Sungmin, melirik sekilas ke arah Yesung.

Yesung berjengit aneh, ekspresi datarnya berubah janggal. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk didalam pikiran _namja _tampan itu, dan Sungmin menyadarinya. Menyadari sorot tidak suka dari sepasang _obsidian _kelam milik Yesung.

'_Tidak bisakahkah kau sejenak tidak memikirkannya hyung?'_

.

.

.

"_Merry Christmas!", _seru Wookie dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Mengangkat tinggi gelas mereka masing-masing, warna hitam pekat dan warna merah terlihat begitu kontras dibawah cahaya lampu.

Kopi dan _red wine, _selalu saja terlihat berbeda.

Wookie menyeruput kopinya, menikmati saat bau dan rasa khas kopi menyentuh indra pengecapnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menghabiskan _red wine_nya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kau seharusnya mencoba _red wine _Wookie, ini enak", ucap Kyuhyun saat menemukan Wookie memandangnya aneh.

_Namja _mungil itu menggeleng pelan, "Aku bukan Minnie _hyung, _Kyu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menyukai _red wine"._

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya tak peduli, lebih memilih kembali menuangkan _liquid _berwarna merah itu ke dalam gelasnya.

"Kyu?"

"Hem?"

"Kau sudah memberi Minnie _hyung _kado natal?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tersenyum ke arah Wookie, "Tentu saja. Tadi pagi aku sudah memberikannya. Lalu kau sendiri?"

Wookie menggeleng, tersenyum aneh, "Belum… aku ingin meminta bantuanmu saja. Tolong berikan kadoku pada Yesung _hyung."_

Kyuhyun memutar kedua _onyx_nya jengah, "Kau pikir aku _agent _pengiriman barang eoh?"

Wookie mengangguk bersemangat, "Kau kan memang _agent_ pengiriman barangku Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Wookie pelan, tapi tetap saja ia mendapat teriakan protes dari _namja _mungil itu, "Ya! _Evil! _Jangan menjitakku seperti itu!"

"Jangan memanggilku _evil _Wookie", sahut Kyuhyun seraya berdiri berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Wookie mengerutkan dahinya bingung, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika melihat Kyuhyun kembali membawa sebuah bingkisan lumayan besar ditangannya.

"Itu kado untukku?"

"Kau percaya diri sekali Lee Ryeowook? Tapi yah.. memang ini untukmu", ucap Kyuhyun. Menyerahkan bingkisan itu kepada Wookie yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati.

"_Gomawo _Kyu. Bolehkah aku membukannya sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dengan semangat Wookie membukanya, menemukan boneka kura-kura didalamnya.

"Kura-kura?"

Kembali Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Bukankah Yesung _hyung _menyukai kura-kura? Aku hanya berpikir jika kau merindukan Yesung _hyung _kau bisa memeluk boneka ini dan aku juga beranggapan bahwa kura-kura itu seperti kau, Wookie"

Wookie memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir keras, "Aku?"

"Tentu saja!", seru Kyuhyun, "Kau begitu lambat, terlihat lemah dan rapuh, seperti kura-kura. Tapi dibalik itu semua sebenarnya kau memilik sebuah pertahanan kuat yang sulit dihancurkan, seperti cangkang milik kura-kura", tambah Kyuhyun.

Wookie tersenyum, ia sangat mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun itu, "Kau benar, mungkin aku seperti kura-kura, tapi cangkangku tidak sekuat itu kau tau, cangkangku sudah retak"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengusap pelan surai Wookie, "Tapi lihatlah, kau masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang"

Wookie menghela napas sejenak, kenapa suasananya jadi seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya mereka bergembira?

Wookie membalik tubuhnya, merogoh sesuatu ke dalam tas yang memang sengaja ia bawa, sebuah buku ia keluarkan dari tas itu.

"Dan ini untukmu", ucap Wookie, menyodorkan buku berwarna merah itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Buku?", Kyuhyun membuka buku itu, menemukan begitu banyak deretan not-not balok disana. Seperti sebuah deretan partitur untuk piano?

"Kau mengejekku Lee Ryeowook? Kau tau sendiri bahwa aku tidak bisa bermain piano".

Wookie menggeleng pelan, tersneyum begitu manis, "Aku memberikan buku itu padamu memang agar kau belajar bermain piano Kyu".

"Kenapa?", Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, jujur saja ia lebih suka memencet tombol psp daripada harus memencet tuts piano.

"Agar kau bisa memainkan lagu itu untuk Minnie _hyung"_

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Wookie yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya, "Itu lagu _favorite _Minnie _hyung. _Aku berpikir jika suatu saat kau bisa memainkannya untuk Minnie _hyung, _mungkin dia akan sedikit sadar bagaimana perasaanmu padanya. Dan bukankah Yesung _hyung _pandai bermain piano? Aku juga berpikir mungkin Minnie _hyung _bisa terpesona pada Yesung _hyung _karena permainan pianonya.", Wookie terkekeh pelan, tapi Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya. Terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya, ada sebuah kesakitan di suara Wookie.

Kyuhyun mengela napas, kembali menekuni deretan partitur yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti, "Kau mungkin benar Wookie, sepertinya aku harus belajar bermain piano agar Sungmin _hyung _terpesona padaku", lirih Kyuhyun.

Nyanyian-nyanyian khas natal itu berakhir. Bahkan lonceng gereja tidak lagi terdengar. Ini sudah malam, mungkin misa natal sudah selesai sejak tadi.

Kini semuanya sunyi, hanya derak salju yang berjatuhan yang masih tertinggal. Seolah menemani kesunyian aneh yang begitu menghimpit.

'_Natal kali ini sungguh berbeda, benarkan Kyu?'_

**.**

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

_Hyung… bisakah sekali saja aku bersikap egois?_

_Sungguh, hanya untuk kali ini saja, detik ini saja, biarkan aku mengabaikan apapun yang ada. Aku hanya ingin semua orang tau, seluruh dunia tau bahwa aku juga mencintainya, hyung… sangat mencintainya… lebih dari yang kau tau._

.

.

.

"Wookie?"

_Namja _mungil itu menoleh cepat, jantungnya berdetak keras hanya karena mendengar suara _barithone _yang selalu bisa membuatnya terpesona.

"Yesung _hyung? _Apa yang _hyung _lakukan disini?"

_Namja _tampan itu tersenyum simpul, yang mau tak mau membuat wajah Wookie terasa panas, memerah, "Mencarimu".

Wookie mengerutkan dahinya bingung, walaupun sebenarnya ada sengatan kegembiraan aneh yang mengalir disetiap sel didalam tubuhnya. Begitu menyenangkan.

"_Jinjja?"_

"Tentu saja", sahut Yesung, menyamankan posisinya disamping Wookie. Bangku taman yang mereka duduki itu sedikit berderak aneh, mencoba menahan berat kedua _namja _itu.

"Adaapa _hyung _mencariku?", Tanya Wookie, melirik sekilas Yesung yang kini memilih memandang hamparan putih dihadapannya.

"Entahlah… Hanya saja aku ingin melihat wajahmu Lee Ryeowook".

Deg!

Sungguh, hanya dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana itu napas Wookie seakan tercekat, namun kali ini terasa begitu menyenangkan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, namun berirama. Hawa dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya seolah tak terasa karena aliran darahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"Jadi, _hyung _merindukanku eoh?", goda Wookie, mencoba menutupi kegugupan disuaranya.

Yesung menoleh, tersenyum begitu lembut. _Obsidian _kelamnya menatap hangat _caramel _Wookie. Sedangkan tangan kanannya terangkat, mengusap pelan pipi tirus Wookie yang masih saja memunculkan semburat merah, "Sepertinya aku memang merindukanmu Wookie".

Seketika Wookie langsung memalingkan wajahnya, memandang ke arah lain.

Tidak. Jangan seperti ini.

Ia tidak akan sanggup jika Yesung terus bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Demi Tuhan! Jangan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana dengan pesta kemarin _hyung? _Apakah menyenangkan? Maaf aku dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa datang", ucap Wookie, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yesung tersenyum, menghela napas pelan, ia tau jika Wookie sedang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, "Pesta dibatalkan tentu saja. Pesta hanya dengan kehadiran dua orang itu tidak akan menyenangkan kau tau".

"Benarkah? Aku kira kalian akan berpesta menghabiskan persedian _red wine _Minnie _hyung _lalu berakhir di atas ranjang. Bukankah kalian biasanya seperti itu?", Wookie terkekeh pelan, namun kali ini benar-benar terdengar aneh, janggal. Ada keparauan samar di nada suara itu.

Senyum di bibir Yesung menghilang, raut wajahnya berubah datar entah untuk alasan apa. Bahkan siapapun dapat melihatnya, melihat sebuah mendung tercipta di sepasang _obsidian _kelam miliknya, "_Aniyo. _Untuk kali ini kau salah Wookie".

Wookie terdiam, begitu pun dengan Yesung. Kenapa keadaan menjadi begitu canggung seperti ini? Wookie merutuki kebodohannya sendiri kenapa bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

Angin berhembus pelan, membawa kebekuan aneh yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Derak familiar yang selalu terdengar ketika angin menyentuh ranting _maple _terdengar begitu memilukan. Seperti sebuah lagu kematian yang tercipta di tengah ketidakberdayaan manusia.

Wookie menengadah, sebuah senyum janggal tercipta diwajahnya.

Salju turun. Lagi.

Butiran-butiran ringan seperti kapas itu satu per satu berjatuhan menyentuh bumi, semakin menyelubungi apapun yang sebenarnya sudah tertutupi begitu banyak nuansa putih. Kebekuan yang sedari tadi terasa kini kian menjadi. Menyisakan begitu banyak keraguan dan kegelisahan. Menorehkan begitu banyak luka dan kekecewaan.

Terlalu banyak yang terjadi.

Semuanya terlalu rumit.

Terlalu menyakitkan untuk dideskripsikan.

"Kau tau, _red wine _memang selalu terlihat mewah, menggoda.", ucap Yesung mematahkan keheningan yang tercipta. Wookie membisu, lebih memilih mendnegarkan apa yang ingin Yesung katakan.

"Meminumnya sedikit saja akan membuatmu terus ingin meminumnya lagi dan lagi, seolah tidak ingin berhenti. Membuatmu merasa melayang dan begitu bahagia. Tapi saat tubuhmu sudah mencapai batas kemampuannya, _red wine _akan berubah begitu saat kau menyadarinya, kau akan tau bahwa semuanya salah, semuanya hanya ilusi. Tidak lebih dari sebuah kepalsuan yang coba kau ciptakan sendiri, percaya pada hal-hal yang sebenarnya belum pasti", ucap Yesung.

_Namja _tampan itu menoleh, memenjarakan kedua _caramel _Wookie dalam _obsidian_nya. Tangan Yesung perlahan terangkat, mengusap lembut surai Wookie, beralih menyentuh pipi tirus yang begitu halus, hidung mancung yang terlihat indah, dan pada akhirnya jemari kecil Yesung bergerak lembut disepasang bibir _kissable _yang begitu merah. "Bahkan mungkin meminum kopi jauh lebih menenangkan daripada _red wine_", bisik Yesung.

Wookie bergetar, jantungnya berdegup kencang, seolah ingin melompat keluar. Aliran darahnya benar-benar terasa panas, membakarnya. Sebuah rasa aneh namun terasa begitu menyenangkan menyengat setiap sudut hatinya. Tuhan… kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Seolah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi.

Perlahan kedua _caramel _cerah itu terpejam, erat. Seolah takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat saat merasakan hembusan napas hangat Yesung menggelitik wajahnya, aroma _mint _yang begitu ia sukai menguar memenuhi setiap udara yang ia hirup.

Jantungnya seolah ingin berhenti berdetak saat merasakannya. Merasakan benda lembut dan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Bergerak lembut, begitu lembut. Seakan takut menyakitinya.

Wookie terlena, sungguh. Ini terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan.

Yesung menarik Wookie mendekat, memeluk pinggang _namja _mungil itu erat. Perlahan tangan kananannya menuntun tangan Wookie untuk memeluk lehernya. Wookie begitu pasif. Bahkan Yesung dapat merasakan kedua tangan Wookie terkepal kuat dibelakang lehernya, bibir _kissable _itu tidak bergerak. Mengatup rapat.

Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya, mengusap permukaan bibir Wookie, mersakan tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Tangan kananya kini mengusap lembut punggung Wookie seolah menenangkannya.

Dan ia berhasil.

Wookie merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia sudah berusaha, sungguh. Tapi pertahannya tidak sanggup lagi menolak hal ini. Kepalan tangannya mengendur. Bibirnya tidak lagi terkatup rapat, membiarkan Yesung menyesap bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian. Ia dapat merasakan Yesung semakin mengertakan pelukannya, membuat tubuh mereka mau tak mau semakin menempel erat. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, membiarkan Yesung menciumnya lebih dalam.

Rasanya seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya saat merasakan lidah Yesung menerobos masuk, mengecap setiap inci goa hangatnya. Kecipak _saliva _mulai terdengar ketika Yesung mulai mengajak lidahnya betarung, saling membelit, saling bertukar _saliva. _Wookie mencoba mendominasi tapi ia kalah telak. Yesung dengan lihainya, menyesap kuat lidahnya, membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan yang menggetarkan.

Deg!

Dengan cepat Wookie mendorong tubuh Yesung menjauh, napasnya terengah. _Saliva _masih berceceran disekitar mulutnya.

Tidak. Ini salah!

Lee Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajah Sungmin memenuhi otak Wookie. Seperti sebuah _film _pendek yang berputar.

Tidak. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal seperti ini.

Ia menyakiti Sungmin. Menyakiti _hyung_nya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap begitu egois. Seharusnya ia mengesampingkan perasaannya. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal yang akan menyakiti Sungmin. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

Perlahan kedua _caramel_nya terasa memanas, _liquid _bening itu jatuh secara perlahan dari matanya. Menyisakan begitu banyak luka yang lagi-lagi tertoreh.

"Wookie…", lirih Yesung, tangannya terangkat ingin menggapai tubuh mungil Wookie, tapi tidak bisa. Wookie lebih dulu menangkis tangannya.

"Wookie.. _mianhae…"_

Wookie semakin terisak, ia tidak suka jika harus mendengar Yesung meminta maaf seperti itu padanya. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Yesung, ini salahnya kenapa tidak bisa mengontrol gejolak hatinya sendiri.

Hati Yesung serasa diremas begitu kuat melihat Wookie yang semakin tergugu. Jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri kenapa bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya, seharusnya ia tidak menyakiti Wookie dan tentu saja Sungmin.

"_Mianhae hyung…", _bisik Wookie sebelum berdiri dan berlari pergi, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Yesung yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

Tidak.

Ia tidak bisa. Ini terlalu menyakitkan, sungguh.

Kenapa semuanya menjadi semakin rumit? Tuhan.. apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

'_Hyung… maafkan aku… maafkan aku hyung.. tapi rasa ini terlalu nyata.. sangat nyata… bahwa aku juga mencintainya hyung.. lebih dari yang kau tau'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun berlari disepanjang koridor.

Menaiki setiap anak tangga dengan tergesa. Melompati dua sekaligus.

Napasnya terengah, tapi ia tidak peduli. Hatinya terlalu khawatir sejak Yesung meneleponnya tadi. Bahkan ia benar-benar tidak percaya saat mendengar suaar Yesung yang begitu parau. Yesung menangis. Kim Yesung menangis.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Yesung bilang bahwa Kyuhyun harus mencari Wookie, harus menemukan _namja _mungil itu. Tapi kemana? Ia bingung. _Handphone _Wookie tidak aktif, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan _namja _itu dengan cepat kalau seperti ini.

Dan yang semakin membuatnya khawatir adalah Yesung bilang bahwa Wookie pergi dengan menangis. Demi Tuhan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa Wookie dan Yesung bisa menangis seperti itu. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Kyuhyun sedikit bernapas lega saat melihat pintu besi yang sedikit berkarat dihapannya. Membuka kasar pintu itu dengan suara berderit yang begitu berisik. Berharap bahwa Wookie berada disini, atap kampus. Karena jujur saja ia tidak tau kemana lagi harus menacari _namja _mungil itu.

_Onyx_nya melebar seketika saat menemukan Wookie terduduk di sudut pagar pembatas, memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil terisak. Isakan yang begitu memilukan. Rambutnya dan bahunya sedikit tertutup lapisan putih salju mengingat sejak tadi salju terus saja berjatuhan dari langit.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah, membuat Wookie mendongakan kepalanya. Dan lihatlah… wajah manis itu benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kyu.. aku menyakitinya Kyu… aku menyakiti Minnie _hyung… _aku menyakitinya…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sakit._

_Rasa sakit ini terlalu nyata._

_Sesak._

_Sesak yang terlalu menyelubunginya, menekannya._

_Perih._

_Luka baru yang baru saja tergores, masih basah._

_Tapi, kenapa semuanya hampa?_

.

.

.

"Aku menyakitinya…"

Kalimat itu lagi. Kalimat yang sama entah sudah berapa kali terucap dari mulut Wookie. _Namja _mungil itu terus saja mengucapkannya seperti mantra, tidak peduli jika apa yang ia lakukan semakin menenggelamkannya pada perasaan bersalah.

Ia mendongak, menatap nanar _onyx _Kyuhyun yang menatapnya redup. "Kyu… aku menyakiti Minnie _hyung…"_

"Wookie.. kumohon berhentilah..", lirih Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Wookie seperti ini, terlihat begitu rapuh, seperti seekor kura-kura yang kehilangan cangkangnya.

"Tidak Kyu… aku menyakitinya… aku bersalah.. aku egois…"

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya, tidak tau apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Aku benar-benar egois Kyu… aku egois… aku menyakiti Minnie _hyung…"_

"Wookie.. cukup.. kumohon…"

Wookie menggeleng kuat, terus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Cukup Lee Ryeowook! Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!", teriak Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Ia hilang kendali.

Tidak. Seharusnya ia tidak beteriak seperti itu pada Wookie. Lihatlah, wajah manis itu sekarang begitu pucat, ketakutan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, meraih tangan Wookie, menggenggamnya erat, "Wookie, dengarkan aku. Kau tidak bersalah, sungguh. Jadi kumohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini…"

Wookie menunuduk dalam, merasakan matanya kembali memanas.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kyu? Aku mencintainya.. sangat mencintainya.. hingga terasa sakit disini", ucap Wookie parau, tangan kirinya yang bebas terangkat, menekan kuat dadanya.

"Aku tau Wookie, aku tau… Aku juga merasakan kesakitan yang sama", lirih Kyuhyun.

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam kepada mereka? Memenjarakan mereka ke dalam jurang ketidakberdayaan yang begitu menyakitkan. Jika bisa memilih lebih baik mereka tidak merasakan ini, sungguh. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut tangan Wookie, ia tau _namja _mungil itu membutuhkan ketenangan, membutuhkan sebuah dukungan. "Apa kau akan menyerah pada takdir Wookie?"

Wookie mendongak, menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Kyu.. tidak akan.. karena takdir yang aku percayai belum terlihat Kyu.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, ia mengangguk, "Kau benar… begitupun denganku, takdir yang aku percayai juga belum terlihat Wookie.."

"Jadi kita tetap akan bertahan?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau masih percaya bahwa Yesung _hyung _adalah takdirmu? Takdir yang selama ini kau cari?"

Wookie mengangguk, secercah harapan muncul di kedua _caramel _cerah itu, harapan kecil yang juga muncul dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Dan sepertimu, aku juga masih percaya bahwa Sungmin _hyung _adalah takdirku".

Pada akhirnya mereka memilih bertahan. Bertahan untuk memperjuangkan atas apa yang mereka percayai.

Takdir.

Ya, takdir itu pada waktunya akan terlihat menampakan keadilan bagi mereka yang percaya padanya.

"Kyu?"

"Hem?"

"Apa Yesung _hyung _memiliki kalung berinisial huruf 'L'?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Kalung?"

Wookie mengangguk, menghela napas sejenak, "_Ne. _Kalung. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah menceritakan padamu tentang orang yang aku cari itu bukan? Dan aku yakin bahwa orang itu adalah Yesung _hyung"_

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengangguk, "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kalung?"

"Karena aku dulu memberikan salah satu kalungku untuk orang itu".

"Salah satu? Jadi kau memiliki dua kalung?"

"_Ne."_

"Bisakah aku melihatnya? Mungkin jika aku sudah melihatnya aku akan tau Yesung _hyung _memilikinya atau tidak".

Wookie menunduk, "Kalungku hilang Kyu… Dulu sebelum aku pergi ke Jerman aku menitipkannya pada Minnie _hyung… _Tapi entah apa yang terjadi Minnie _hyung _tanpa sengaja menghilangkannya.

Kyuhyun tersentak.

Sungmin? Tunggu.

Kedua _onyx_nya semakin melebar saat satu per satu potongan _puzzle _yang ia miliki perlahan saling terkait, membentuk sebuah gambaran yang begitu jelas terpampang dihadapannya. Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak.

Benarkah apa yang ia pikirkan?

Tuhan… semoga yang ia ketahui salah… semoga ia keliru.

Tanpa ia sadari tangannya mengenggam erat tangan Wookie. Terlalu erat, hingga membuat _namja _mungil itu meringis sakit, "Kyu? Ada apa?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun sulit diartikan… Begitu banyak yang berkecamuk didalam pikirannya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa?

Ia begitu takut.. takut jika sebuah kenyataan akan membunuh mereka.

'_Tuhan… semoga ini salah… semoga yang kupikirkan salah…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or Discountinued?  
**

* * *

**_BigThanks For :_  
**

**__choi Ryeosomnia_Super Girl_Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook_kyurin minnie_Park HyeWoon_Guest_Rima KyuMinElf_Always YeWook_Guest_reaRelf_cloud3024_Evil Thieves_ryeofha2125_dhianelf4ever_winecoup134_RirinYeWooKyuMin_mitade13_Me- LEE_kim rye eun _magie april_ciwonie_Guest_Memey Clouds**

* * *

**_Hana Notes :_  
**

**__**_Jeongmal gomawo _buat yang udah _review. ^^_

___Mianhae... _dua minggu ini Hana menghilang. ^^ Biasa, gara-gara dengar salah satu guru Hana mau nonton SM Town Hana jadi galau stadium akhir.

.

Masih adakah yang mau membaca FF ini?

Kenapa menurut Hana lama kelamaan ni FF kayak kehilangan 'nyawa' ya? Entahlah.. Kayak ada sesuatu yang beda aja. -.-

Menurut _chingudeul _gimana? Perlukah dilanjutkan? Atau _discountinued _aja?

Hana terserah _chingudeul, _kalau nggak dilanjutin juganggak apa-apa. ^^

.

(Mungkin) kalau dilanjutin _chapter _depan adalah bagiannya Kyupil, dan di _chap _depan semuanya akan terbongkar. Baik Wookie, sungie, kyunie, ataupun minnie akan merasakan kehancuran yang sama. :)

.

ps : **cloud3024, **eonn mungkin 'sesuatu' yang pengen Hana kasih ke eonni baru Hana publish setelah lebaran. ^^

.

_So, review?_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**~Saengil cukhaehamnida Kim JongWoon~  
**

* * *

**~Tolong dibaca sebelum baca **_**chapter 6. **__**gomawo~**_

Haaahhh... baiklah, sebelum Hana melanjutkan ke _chapter 6, _Hana mau menjelaskan buanyak hal disini, atau lebih tepatnya meluruskan buanyak hal. *hirup napas... buang..* xD

Pertama, Hana tegasin sekali lagi, disini Hana nggak berniat sama sekali untuk ng'bash karakter manapun! *semangat 45* Disebuah cerita harus ada konflik _guys, _jadi harus ada yang jadi karakter _antagonis _di fanfic ini. *mohon pengertiannya* #bow

Kedua, *lap keringet* ada yang tanya, kenapa Hana cuma fokus ke perasaannya Wookie aja? *pose kaget*. Hemm... untuk _readers _baru tolong dibaca dari awal _okey? _Di _chapter _1 (prolog) dan 2 ~menurut Hana itu masih termasuk '_prolog'~_ Hana akui memang lebih banyak menjurus ke perasaan Wookie. _But, next chap _Hana udah kasih porsi masing2 kan? (apakah masih kurang? Kalo menurut _readers _seperti itu, _jeongmal mianhae.. _Hana masih '_new' _di dunia tulis menulis (?), jadi mohon pengertiannya). Di _chapter 3 _adalah bagiannya Minnie, _chapter 4 _bagiannya Yesung dan _chapter 5_ bagiannya Wookie. _And, chapter _ini bagiannya Kyuhyun. ^^ *_Mianhae _jika tidak berkenan di hati _readers _semua* #bow

Ketiga, *ambil _tissue, _lap ingus* mungkin banyak yang bilang Hana nggak adil, masa' yang menderita cuma Wookie n Kyunnie terus, (benarkah? Silakan jitak Hana kalau begitu -.-). _But, _sebenernya kalau _readers _baca lebih dalam (?) ~wuih bahasa Hana~ _readers _akan tau bahwa Minnie juga menderita. Jiwanya juga tertekan (?) karena telah melakukan kesalahan. Sungie juga lho... Dan untuk karma... tenang aja.. karma memang berlaku. Tapi maaf jika lagi-lagi karma yang Hana buat tidak sesuai harapan _readers. _#bow

Dan untuk para KyuMin _shipper... _maaf.. sungguh! Ini fanfic pertama Hana yang ada KyuMin-nya.. jadi _mianhae _kalo _feel_nya kurang dan KyuMin _moment_nya pun sangaaaaat sedikit. Hana bener-bener minta maaf. #bow

Kesimpulannya adalah... _Khamsahamnida _karena telah mengkritik tulisan Hana... Hana seneng banget. _Mianhae _kalau tulisan Hana tidak berkenan di hati para _readers, _Hana udah berusaha semampu Hana. #bow Terima kasih juga buat yang udah baca fanfic _ancur _Hana ini, _jeongmal gomawo. _#bow

_Last, _sekali lagi Hana ingatkan. xD Jangan ng'bash tokoh manapun di fanfic ini. Silakan bash Hana jika kalian tidak suka. (Tapi kalau kalian nggak suka seharusnya nggak usah baca fanfic Hana aja) xD

_**Mianhae n khamsahamnida. #bow**_

_Happy Reading~_

* * *

**Pair :**

**YeWook, KyuMin slight! YeMin, KyuWook**

**Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU**

**Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo(s) dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME!**

* * *

_Sungguh... sebuah kenyataan ternyata jauh lebih menyakitkan dari kebohongan sekalipun._

_Terasa begitu sesak, menusuk._

_Jika sanggup aku ingin pergi, menutup mata dan telinga mencoba mengabaikan apapun yang terjadi._

_Namun.. ternyata tak semudah itu..._

_Sekedar untuk berpaling pun rasanya aku tak sanggup._

_Melihat begitu banyak takdir yang baru saja terjadi..._

_Dan semuanya berakhir hari ini.. benarkah berakhir...?._

.

.

_**Chapter 6**_

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari di sepanjang koridor sebuah _apartment _mewah daerah _Apgujeong_, napasnya terengah tapi ia tidak peduli, karena kegelisahan ~atau lebih tepatnya ketakutan~ yang ia derita lebih mendominasi memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya.

Benarkah kisah mereka akan berakhir seperti ini?

Berakhir dengan begitu tragis? Tidak bisakah sebuah keajaiban mengulang semua yang telah terjadi? Membawa mereka jauh ke masa lalu, memberi mereka kesempatan kedua yang (mungkin) akan mampu merubah segalanya. Tidak ada yang perlu tersakiti seperti ini.

_But, it's so impossible right? _Itu hanya sebuah harapan kosong yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Napas Kyuhyun sedikit tersengal saat sebuah pintu _ebony _tepat berada diahadapannya. Tangannya terangkat, menekan beberapa angka _password _yang begitu ia hapal.

Bunyi 'klik' pelan terdengar, ia mendorong pintu itu cepat.

Dengan sedikit tergesa Kyuhyun melepas sepatunya, menghambur memasuki _apartment _yang terlihat begitu sepi, walalupun sebenarnya ada seseorang yang menghuninya.

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti di ruang tamu, _onyx _indahnya menangkap bayangan seorang _namja _yang kini tengah berada di balkon, menatap entah apa dibawah sana.

"Benarkah yang kau katakan itu Kyu?", tanya _namja _itu. Suara _barithone _lembutnya terdengar begitu pilu, begitu banyak tekanan yang menghimpitnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, memejamkan sejenak matanya. Mencoba meredam sesuatu yang bergejolak di hatinya, "Entahlah _hyung, _aku tidak yakin. Tapi bukankah semuanya sudah terlihat begitu jelas?"

_Namja _itu –Yesung- berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Dan demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Kyuhyun sungguh baru pertama kali melihat ekspresi Yesung seperti itu. Jejak-jejak air mata masih trelihat jelas diwajahnya yang tampan, guratan kepedihan juga nampak begitu nyata tercetak, dan lebih terlihat begitu mendominasi adalah sebuah penyesalan yang begitu dalam di _obsidian _kelam miliknya. Penyesalan tak berujung yang bercampur dengan sebuah rasa bersalah yang entah sampai kapan akan bersemayam disana.

Kyuhyun tertawa miris, kedua _onyx_nya menatap nyalang ke arah Yesung, "Kau brengsek _hyung!", _desisnya tajam.

"Aku tau", bisik Yesung tak kentara, meraskan bobot tubuhnya yang sudah tak mampu lagi ia topang, pada akhirnya tubuhnya melorot jatuh.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK KIM YESUNG!", teriak Kyuhyun kalap.

Cukup. Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya. Menahan begitu banyak rasa yang secara perlahan menghancurkan hatinya.

"Kau menyakiti mereka berdua _hyung, _kau menyakiti Sungmin-ku", bisik Kyuhyun parau. Sungguh, untuk kali ini saja biarkan ia menangis. Hanya untuk kali ini saja...

Hening.

Tak ada yang mampu lagi berbicara. Isakan lirih terdengar dari keduanya. Kedua _namja _tampan yang biasanya nampak begitu kuat itu kini terlihat begitu rapuh. Menangisi sebuah takdir nyata yang baru saja menyapa mereka.

Derak angin diluar sana terdengar bagaikan _elegy _yang begitu menyesakan. Terasa begitu angkuh berdiri ditengah ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang begitu nyata.

Andaikan bisa Kyuhyun ingin pergi, mengabaikan segala hal.

Andaikan ia sanggup ia ingin mati, tidak lagi merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

Sungguh, ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri kenapa membiarkan semuanya berjalan sampai sejauh ini.

Seandainya dulu ia bisa menyadarkan Yesung, semua tidak akan seperti ini...

Seandainya ia menyadari semuanya lebih cepat, mungkin tidak akan ada isakan lirih seperti ini...

Demi Tuhan! Ia akan menyerahkan apapun yang ia miliki andai Tuhan mau memberinya sebuah kesempatan kedua... dan dengan begitu ia akan menyusun sebuah takdir yang mungkin akan jauh lebih baik...

Bisakah untuk kali ini saja ia berharap? Bahwa Tuhan akan mengabulkan permintaannya...

.

.

.

Langit mendung menggantung angkuh siang ini...

Udara akhir Desember yang begitu menusuk benar-benar mampu membuat siapa saja membeku... Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli... seakan tubuhnya tak lagi mampu merasakan hawa dingin sekalipun.

Ia terus melangkah.. melewati begitu banyak ranting-ranting kering yang nampak begitu kesepian. Derak angin yang menghantam tumpukan salju benar-benar terdengar seperti sebuah _elegy _yang menyakitkan.

.

.

'_Tuhan.. untuk kali ini saja aku berharap... semoga semuanya berakhir menyakitkan...'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

_To : Lee Ryeowook_

_Aku menunggumu di _apartment _Sungmin _hyung... _Datanglah.. dan kau akan tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_._

_._

_To : Kim Yesung_

Hyung... _semuanya akan terlihat jelas hari ini.. takdir yang selama ini kau percayai benar-benar telah menghancurkanmu... Aku menunggumu di _apartment _Sungmin _hyung.

.

.

.

Wookie sedikit berjengit kaget saat melihat Yesung sudah berdiri didepan _apartment _Sungmin, yang sebenarnya juga menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Tidak biasanya _namja _tampan itu datang malam-malam seperti ini.

"Yesung _hyung?", _terdengar kecanggungan yang begitu jelas di nada suaranya.

Yesung menoleh, tersenyum janggal ke arah Wookie, "Aku menunggumu".

"Apa?"

"_Aniyo... _Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang", ucap Yesung. Wookie mengangguk sekilas. Melarikan jari-jarinya di atas tombol, mengetik sebuah _password._

Bunyi 'klik' pelan terdengar, ia mendorong pintu _ebony _itu terbuka.

Dan... sekarang ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

Sebuah takdir yang selama ini ia percayai benar-benar telah menampakan hasilnya.

.

.

.

"_Hyung... _kumohon... berhentilah sekarang", ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin yang berdiri dihadapannya tersentak kaget, tatapan mata Kyuhyun seakan menelanjanginya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Kau tau apa yang kumaksud _hyung"_

Sungmin tertawa janggal, "Sungguh, aku tak tau apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Cukup Lee Sungmin! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti sekarang? Berapa banyak lagi yang ingin kau sakiti huh!"

Kyuhyun mencengkaram kuat kedua lengan Sungmin, menatap tajam _caramel _cerah yang kini memandangnya nanar.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi Cho Kyuhyun", desis Sungmin tajam.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi kau bilang? Bahkan aku lebih tau apa yang terjadi _hyung!"_

Sungmin memberontak, menyentak kuat kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa miris, begitu banyak luka yang terdengar disana, sebuah perasaan yang selama ini ia tutupi perlahan muncul ke permukaan, kemarahan yang coba ia abaikan kini terlihat begitu jelas.

Demi Tuhan! Jika bisa ia lebih memilih pergi.

"Dia tidak mencintaimu _hyung! _Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah mencintaimu!"

Sungmin menggeleng kuat, kedua tangannya menutupi telinga, mencoba mengabaikan suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu jelas, "Cukup Cho Kyuhyun! Kubilang cukup!"  
"Ini tidak akan cukup Lee Sungmin! Bukankah kau sebenarnya juga sadar huh? Bahwa Kim Yesung hanya mencintai masa lalunya! Bukan kau ataupun Lee Ryeowook!"

Sungmin mendongak, menatap aneh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Begitu banyak luka tertoreh disana.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, namun kali ini terdengar semakin aneh. Keparauan jelas terdengar di suara _bass_nya. "Apa maksudku? Berhentilah berpura-pura Lee Sungmin! Dia, Lee Ryeowook, orang yang sebenarnya dicari Kim Yesung selama ini.! Sosok masa lalu yang mengikat Kim Yesung pada hal-hal yang membuatnya buta akan sebuah makna cinta sesungguhnya. Dan kau dengan lantangnya menyuarakan bahwa kau orang itu huh? Membuat kalian terjebak pada ilusi nyata yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan! Bahkan kau seakan tak peduli, atau mencoba untuk tidak peduli bahwa sebenarnya Lee Ryeowook juga mencintai Kim Yesung eoh? Dan sepertinya kau sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah hati lain yang ternyata juga tersakiti. Aku.. _hyung... _aku... Aku mencintaimu... Seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitu mencintai Lee Sungmin namun kau seolah menutup mata dengan apa yang terlihat begitu jelas".

Sungmin jatuh terduduk, air mata membanjiri pipinya yang _chubby.. _Isakan pilu terdengar begitu jelas... Mendominasi diantara sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan yang menghantam mereka.

"Semua sudah berakhir _hyung.. _takdir yang selama ini kau yakini menampakan hasilnya. Sudah cukup.. kumohon... semua tak bisa lagi menjadi apa yang kau inginkan..."

"Jadi selama ini kau membohongiku _hyung?"_

Deg!

Suara itu... suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga Sungmin, terdengar begitu pilu... menyimpan begitu banyak hal yang tak mungkin bisa terungkapkan.

"Wookie..."

Wookie berjalan mendekati Sungmin, Yesung yang berada dibelakangnya hanya bisa mematung... tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan...

Namun ada satu hal yang membuat keempat _namja _itu terlihat sama... mereka menangis... mereka semua menangisi takdir yang terasa begitu kejam...

"...hiks... kau jahat _hyung.. _hiks.. kau jahat..."

Sungmin tersentak, benarkah ia jahat? "Jahat? _Hyung _jahat padamu Wookie? Benarkah _hyung _jahat.. hiks.. _hyung _jahat.. hiks.. kau benar, _hyung _memang jahat Lee Ryeowook.. _hyung _jahat.. hihihi.. haha.."

Demi Tuhan! Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Wookie meraupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tergugu.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat, merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Memeluk _namja aegyo _yang kini tak terkendali itu erat, begitu erat.

Sedangakn Yesung? Ia hanya mampu berdiri, menangis dalam diam.. Perasaan bersalah yang perlahan membunuhnya terasa begitu jelas...

_Elegy _menyesakan yang begitu sempurna.. Kesakitan nyata yang mereka rasakan benar-benar telah menjadi sebuah _symphonie _indah yang tak mampu lagi untuk berhenti.

Isakan pilu terdengar begitu jelas, mendominasi diantara derak angin diluar sana yang tengah bersemangat menghantam tumpukan-tumpukan putih yang nampak begitu asing.

Sebuah surga menyakitkan tercipta disini... Menyelubungi setiap luka yang baru saja tertoreh... masih begitu basah dan perih...

Bisakah mereka pergi sekarang?

Kumohon.. biarkan mereka pergi...

Ini terlalu menyakitkan, sungguh.

Biarkan semuanya berakhir...

Biarkan sebuah takdir tragis ini menghilang...

.

.

.

.

_Benarkah semuanya telah berakhir?_

_Benarkah takdir aneh yang menyelubungi mereka benar-benar telah mencapai ujungnya?_

_Aku berharap begitu tapi... entahlah..._

_Bukankah biasanya takdir mempermainkan mereka?_

_Akankah semuanya kembali terulang?_

_Aku berharap tidak... tapi entahlah..._

_._

_._

_._

_Lautan surga putih yang nampak begitu asing itu berakhir..._

_Menyisakan banyak hal yang tak semudah itu terlupakan..._

_Derak angin yang menjadi elegy indah pun kini tak lagi terdengar..._

_Tergantikan kekosongan aneh yang lebih menyakitkan..._

_Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti?_

_Tidak bisakah mereka berlari, pergi?_

_Bukankah semuanya telah berakhir?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**5 years later.**_

_**Wina, Austria.**_

"Tadi benar-benar sebuah pertunjukan yang memukau, _Herr _Jeremy", ucap seorang laki-laki _blonde _bermata kelabu dengan begitu semangat. Bahkan sampai sepasang _dimple _indah tercetak di kedua pipinya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Haha.. kau berlebihan Chris. Bukankah permainan biolamu tadi juga begitu menganggumkan?", balas Jeremy renyah. Kedua _obsidian _kelamnya membentuk sebuah garis lurus saat ia tertawa.

"Mungkin kau benar. Kita memang seniman yang sangat mengagumkan", ucap Chris membanggakan diri. Jeremy terkekeh geli melihat tingkah temannya, meraih cangkir kopinya yang isinya tinggal sedikit.

Chris mengerutkan dahinya aneh, "Seharusnya kita memesan _red wine, _Jeremy. Untuk merayakan keberhasilan pertunjukan kita kau tau".

Jeremy tersenyum, menyeruput sisa kopinya, "_Red wine? _Mungkin aku tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi Chris, kopi lebih menenangkan".

Chris mengedikan bahunya acuh. Selalu jawaban yang sama setiap kali ia mengusulkan _red wine _sebagai minuman mereka. Terlalu aneh untuknya, apakah laki-laki Korea selalu seperti itu?  
"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Jeremy memandang bingung ke arah Chris, "_Was? _Apa maksudmu?"

"_Ja... _apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Bukankah impianmu atau lebih tepatnya target utamamu sudah tercapai? Menggelar sebuah pertunjukan megah di kota kelahiran Mozart?"

Jeremy tersenyum janggal, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar. Menembus dinding kaca yang sedikit berkabut akibat hawa dingin, "Entahlah... aku juga tidak tau apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini, Chris".

Itu benar.

Sungguh, ia tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

Sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya masih saja belum hilang. Perasaan janggal yang selama ini menghantuinya masih saja terasa begitu jelas.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"_Schnee"_, ucap Jeremy tanpa sadar.

"_Schnee.. _yang begitu indah", timpal Chris yang kini mengikuti arah pandang Jeremy. Butiran-butiran lembut itu berjatuhan menyelubungi kota Wina yang entah kenapa hari ini nampak sedikit suram.

Jeremy menghela napas pelan, bangkit dari duduknya dengan suara berderit aneh, "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang Chris, mungkin sebentar lagi udara akan jauh lebih dingin"

Chris mengangguk sekilas, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di meja, "Kau benar, dan lebih baik kita menggunakan _Stadt-omnibus, apartment _akan terasa lebih jauh jika seperti ini"

'_Ja... semuanya akan terasa aneh jika seperti ini... Schnee yang terlalu menyakitkan...'_

.

.

.

_**Tokyo, Jepang.**_

Seorang gadis Jepang berambut hitam lurus dengan pipi _chubby _mengusap kasar air mata yang kembali jatuh, membuat aliran sungai kecil di wajahnya.

"Gubahanmu selalu bisa membuatku menangis Nathan-_kun"_

Nathan tertawa renyah mengacak rambut gadis yang berjalan disebelahnya, "Kau berlebihan Yuri-_chan"_

Yuri menggeleng cepat, mem_pout _bibirnya aneh, "Aku tidak berlebihan Nathan_-kun, symphonie_mu memang begitu menakjubkan".

Nathan tersenyum simpul, mengedikan bahunya acuh, "Haah.. _hai, wakarimashita _Yuri_-chan. Symphonie_ku memang selalu menakjubkan, kau puas?"

Yuri mengangguk cepat, "_Hai!"_

Nathan kembali tertawa renyah, seakan tanpa beban. Tapi bagi siapapun yang mengenal laki-laki mungil itu, mereka tau, sangat tau bahwa sebuah luka yang begitu besar masih terlalu basah di dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil saja beasiswa ke Wina tahun lalu? Bukankah itu kesempatan bagus? Siapapun tau Wina adalah sebuah kota seni yang begitu besar, melahirkan begitu banyak seniman musik klasik handal. Dan seharusnya kau bisa menjadi salah satu diantara mereka Nathan_-kun", _celoteh Yuri, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Nathan saat mendengar kata Wina.

"_Iie, _menurutku Tokyo jauh lebih 'menenangkan' daripada Wina".

Ya, bukankah itu benar?

Tokyo jauh lebih 'menenangkan' daripada kota dengan berjuta seniman itu.

Karena dengan disini perasaannya jauh lebih terkendali.

Mereka terus berjalan, melewati begitu banyak pohon-pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh menantang hawa dingin bulan Desember. Terlihat begitu angkuh memagari salah satu jalan di Taito.

Musim dingin yang aneh. Entah kenapa musim dingin ini masih sama menyakitkannya dengan apa yang pernah terjadi.

Tap.

Langkah Nathan terhenti, kepalanya mendongak, menemukan butiran-butiran putih mulai berjatuhan memenuhi langit kota Tokyo.

"_Nandesuka?"_

"Eh?", Nathan sedikit berjengit kaget, menoleh cepat ke arah Yuri yang ternyata juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau terlihat melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Nathan tersenyum simpul, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, "Tidak ada. Hanya saja salju terlihat begitu 'dingin' hari ini"

Yuri mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi _toh _ia tidak lagi bertanya apa-apa pada laki-laki manis itu. Bukankah di Korea salju juga selalu dingin?

'_Salju selalu saja terasa 'dingin'... sejak semua benar-benar berakhir...'_

.

.

.

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan.**_

Seorang _namja _tampan memijit pelan pelipisnya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi?

Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Terdengar ketukan pintu saat ia akan kembali berkutat dengan beberapa data milik pasiennya.

"Masuk"

Pintu e_bony _itu terbuka pelan, menampilkan sosok seorang _yeoja _muda yang memakai setelan seragam perawat, "Dokter Cho, apakah saya mengganggu anda?"

_Namja _tampan itu tersenyum, menggeleng pelan, "Tentu saja tidak Ji Eun-_ssi. _Ada apa?"

"_Mianhae... _saya sudah berusaha membujuknya.. tapi Tuan Lee tetap tidak mau menyentuh makanannya Dokter Cho, dia terus saja memandang kosong ke arah gundukan salju di luar", ucap Ji Eun.

Dokter Cho menghela napas panjang. Selalu saja seperti ini, tidak bisakah ia berharap semuanya benar-benar telah berakhir?

"Baiklah... aku akan menemuinya. Bisakah kau memeriksa berkas pasien ini untuku sementara aku melihatnya Ji Eun-_ssi?"_

Ji Eun menganggukan kepalanya, membungkukan badannya sopan, "Tentu saja Dokter"

Dokter Cho menggumamkan terima kasih samar, melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Ia melepaskan kacamata yang sejak tadi bertengger dihidungnya, menyelipkannya di saku kemeja.

Langkahnya terdengar begitu nyaring di koridor yang entah kenapa hari ini terasa jauh lebih dingin, menyesakan.

Seperti sebuah tembok-tembok angkuh yang mencoba memenjarakan siapa saja yang ingin berlari, pergi.

Dan bukankah tembok itu memang sudah memenjarakan mereka? Entahlah... ini terlalu aneh.

Tap.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat dihadapan sebuah _ebony _yang sama dengan ruangan-ruangan lain, ia merogoh sebuah kunci duplikat yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun.

Bunyi 'klik' pelan terdengar saat pintu itu berhasil terbuka.

Ia kembali menghela napas sebelum mendorong pintu itu hingga benar-benar terbuka. Tatapan _onyx _cerahnya meredup seketika saat menemukan sosok _namja aegyo _yang kini tengah terduduk di dekat jendela, memandang kosong ke hamparan dinginnya salju.

Ia melangkah perlahan, menghampiri sosok _namja _yang semakin lama semakin terlihat kurus, pipinya yang dulu _chubby _kini terlihat begitu tirus.

"_Hyung...", _bisiknya lirih, namun suaranya mampu membuat _namja _itu memalingkan wajahnya.

_Caramel _cerah yang dulu berbinar indah kini terlihat suram, mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, "Kyu?"

"_Ne hyung... _Ini aku"

Perlahan namun pasti, _caramel _yang dulu mampu membuat Dokter Cho Kyuhyun terpana itu kini mulai berair, bersiap menjatuhkan _liquid _bening yang selalu bisa membuat hati Kyuhyun teriris.

"Apakah Wookie sudah pulang? Apakah Wookie menjengukku?", tanya _namja _itu – Sungmin – dengan begitu lirih, keparauan terdengar jelas di nada suaranya.

"Sungmin _hyung..."_

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Tidak. Jangan menangis... jangan menangis lagi...

"...hiks... Wookie tidak datang? Wookie masih marah padaku. Benarkan Kyu? Wookie...hiks..."

Perlahan Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh kurus itu, mendekapnya dengan begitu erat, mengabaikan Sungmin yang terus saja mencoba memberontak.

"_Hyung..."_

"...hiks...Wookie..dia membenciku..hiks... hahaha.. ya kau benar Lee Sungmin, adikmu membencimu! Haha..."

"_Aniyo hyung... _Dia tidak membencimu... Wookie menyayangimu!", ucap Kyuhyun mencoba mengalahkan teriakan Sungmin.

Sungmin berontak, menghempaskan lengan Kyuhyun kasar, mendorong keras _namja _tampan itu.

"Pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Pergi!", teriak Sungmin kalap, tangannya meraih apa saja yang bisa ia ambil, melemparkan benda-benda itu ke segala arah.

Demi Tuhan! Jangan lagi...

"Pergi kau! PERGI!"

Kyuhyun melongokan kepalanya ke luar, berteriak tak kalah kalap dari Sungmin, "Cepat bawakan aku obat penenang! SEKARANG!"

Dan tanpa diperintah dua kali pun beberapa perawat jaga yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan Sungmin segera berlari mengambil apa yang dibutuhkan. Beberapa detiak kemudian mereka sudah berlarian masuk ruangan Sungmin, membantu Kyuhyun yang kini memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin mencoba mencegahnya melempar barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya.

Kejadian itu pun berlangsung cepat.

Salah seoarng perawat menyuntikan cairan bening ke lengan Sungmin, membuat gerakan _namja aegyo _itu perlahan melemah saat obat penenang yang disuntikan mulai menyebar, membuat kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang beberapa menit kemudian.

Dengan begitu lembut Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, meletakkannya dengan sangat hati-hati ke atas ranjang. Menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih nampak begitu jelas diwajah manis itu.

'_Tidak.. semuanya belum berakhir... takdir menyakitkan ini masih saja terus berlanjut..'_

.

.

.

**TBC or Discountinued?**

* * *

**_Big Thanks For :_  
**

**Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook_Super Girl_sung jikyo_choi Ryeomsomnia_reaRelf_ming0101_park min mi_Guest_wookismine_yoon HyunWoon_ryeofha2125_KyuLov_cloud3024_Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami_kim rye sung_dhianelf4ever_violin diaz_Lee HyoJoon_kim nana_Guest2_sitara1083_winecoup134_RirinYeWooKyuMin_AlvinaVin_yunteukwon_kyurin minnie_ImMinSung_333LG_Magieapril_Rainy_Guest3_Guest4_MyPumpkinsLABU_  
_**

* * *

**_Hana Notes:_  
**

Singkat aja deh. xD Apakah perlu dilanjut?**  
**

_Review?_

.

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*_

_See You. *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongwoon/Yesung (Jeremy Kim), Kim/Lee Ryeowook (Nathan Lee), Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin / Super Junior.**

**Chris, Yuri (OC)**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate`:**

**T to M**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU**

**Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**Backsound :**

**Sonata k 304 2 pires dumay (Mozart)**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME!**

* * *

**.**

_Kau tau..._

_Aku yakin kau adalah edelweisku..._

_Bertahan ditengah kebekuan salju..._

_Kau adalah edelweisku..._

_Berdiri tegak menghapus rasa pilu..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Mianhae**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Takdir kita belum berakhir hyung, sungguh. Ditengah kesakitan nyata yang kau rasakan. Didalam selubung kelelahan yang kurekatkan. Ada sebuah takdir baru yang akan membawa kita. Kau harus percaya... kau harus yakin... Pegang kuat hatiku dan kau akan tau.. Bahwa di dunia baru yang akan kita jalani, hanya ada aku di poros hidupmu.._

_._

_._

_**Seoul, South Korea.**_

Awan kelabu menggantung angkuh siang ini. Menaungi kebekuan salju di awal Januari.

Sebuah rumah mewah di salah satu sudut _Gangnam _itu nampak sedikit membungkuk menahan terpaan angin beku yang terus menari, jendela-jendela kaca dibeberapa sudut terlihat berkabut, menutupi apa yang ada didalamnya. Derak angin kembali terdengar saat menyapa dinding-dinding kokoh bercat pastel.

Terlihat sebuah mobil mewah berjalan mendekat, masuk ke halaman luas yang akan terlihat begitu indah, dengan rumput hijau dan bunga, saat musim semi tiba. Namun kali ini yang terlihat hanyalah warna putih yang menutupi segalanya.

Pintu kemudi terbuka, menampakkan sosok Dokter muda yang begitu tampan. Rambut ikal kecoklatannya terlihat berantakan, dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya.

Dokter muda itu, Cho Kyuhyun, berjalan perlahan dihamparan salju, menenteng beberapa tas belanjaan dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk merogoh saku mantel yang ia kenakan untuk mengambil kunci rumah.

Ya, rumah mewah itu milik Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memasukan kunci ke lubang angin, bunyi 'klik' pelan terdengar saat ia telah memutarnya beberapa kali.

Tap. Tap.

Langkahnya terdengar nyaring, begitu sepi. Tidak ada yang tinggal disini selain dirinya dan Sungmin, tentu saja.

Lee Sungmin.

Beberapa minggu ini, keadaan _namja aegyo _itu mulai membaik, atau mungkin jauh lebih baik. Tidak lagi sering berteriak ataupun menangis histeris, jauh lebih tenang, sehingga Kyuhyun bisa membawanya pulang ke rumah.

"Kyu..?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, menemukan Sungmin yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, memandangnya datar.

"_Hyung? _Apa yang kau lakukan didapur?", Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, meletakan tas belanjaannya di meja dapur sebelum membawa Sungmin ke ruang tengah, mendudukan _namja aegyo _itu di sofa.

"Aku membuat kue untuk Wookie, Kyu. Ini bulan Januari kau ingat? Dia selalu suka memakan kue sambil memandang butiran salju.", ucap Sungmin, namun seperti yang terlihat kedua _caramel _indah itu hanya mampu menatap datar, seolah tidak ada kehidupan disana.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin yang tidak lagi se_cubby _dulu.

"Ya, aku tau _hyung... _tapi mungkin dia tidak pulang hari ini _hyung... _tidak sekarang..", bisik Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya, sebuah kilatan kesedihan nampak di kedua _caramel _Sungmin, dalam hitungan detik _liquid _bening meluncur mulus dari sana.

Lagi. Sungmin menangis, namun kali ini dalam diam.

"Kau benar.. mungkin tidak sekarang, aku tau.."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sungmin bangkit berdiri, berjalan terseok menuju kamarnya.

"Ya... dia tidak akan pulang hari ini", gumam Sungmin sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

_Aku tau.. kau akan mampu bertahan hyung.._

_Karena kau adalah edelweisku.._

_Walaupun salju akan terus mencoba menghancurkanmu, tapi aku yakin.._

_Kau akan bisa berdiri tegak, membawaku bersamamu.._

_._

_._

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut, memandang aneh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Kyu?", tanya Sungmin saat merasakan Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, membawanya ke ruang tengah, tepatnya ke sebuah _grandpiano _hitam yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk dan _namja aegyo _itu melakukannya tanpa bertanya.

Kyuhyun menghempasakan tubuhnya tepat disamping Sungmin, merenggangkan jari-jarinya sebelum menari diatas tuts-tuts piano.

Rangkaian nada-nada itu pun terdengar, saling bertautan menjadi sebuah _symphonie _indah yang terdengar bagaikan e_legy _ditengah kesakitan nyata yang mereka rasakan.

_Sonata k 304 2 pires dumay. _Karya terkenal sang maestro Mozart, seperti sebuah denting aneh yang angkuh bertengger di telinga Sungmin. Ada rasa getir yang merasuki hatinya ketika mendengar Kyuhyun memainkan gubahan ini.

Rasa sakit samar yang dulu pernah ia coba untuk lupakan, kini kembali berlomba untuk muncul ke permukaan.

"Bukankah ini lagu favoritmu _hyung?", _ucap Kyuhyun, jari-jarinya masih setia menari, seolah enggan untuk berhenti.

"_So-sonata k 3.."_

"_Sonata k 304 2 pires dumay... _karya Mozart yang terasa begitu pilu.."

Kyuhyun melihatnya, dengan sangat jelas dari sudut matanya.

Tubuh Sungmin gemetar, bibir indah berbentuk 'M' itu terkatup rapat seperti menahan sesuatu yang siap keluar, bahkan ia dapat menangkap sebuah kilatan yang tak mampu ia deskripsikan di kedua _caramel _Sungmin.

"Dulu... saat natal lima tahun yang lalu.. Wookie memberitahuku tentang lagu ini, dia berkata bahwa ini adalah lagu yang begitu kau sukai _hyung_.."

Perlahan tangan Sungmin terngangkat, menutupi kedua telinganya.

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti sekarang.

Lee Sungmin harus bisa berdamai dengan hatinya sendiri.

"Apakah Wookie sering memainkannya untukmu _hyung?"_

Tubuh Sungmin semakin gemetar, kedua tangannya semakin erat menutupi telinga. Namun sungguh, ini begitu sia-sia.. seolah denting piano dan suara Kyuhyun tak mampu ia abaikan.

"Atau... Yesung _hyung _yang sering memainkannya untukmu?"

Deg!

Seperti sebuah pisau tajam yang menghunusnya.

Rasa sakit itu kembali hadir, dan kali ini terasa begitu nyata.

Kenangan-kenangan yang sesungguhnya coba ia lupakan seakan berputar kembali seperti sebuah film yang berada di otaknya.

"Cukup.. hentikan.. kumohon..", bisik Sungmin lirih, _liquid _bening mulai berjatuhan dari _caramel_nya.

Namun seperti yang terlihat, Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak peduli. Mencoba menentang teriakan hatinya untuk menghentikan ini. Demi Tuhan! Melihat Sungmin menangis benar-benar sebuah pukulan tersendiri untuknya.

Tapi tidak. Ia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang.

Seperti yang ia bilang tadi, Lee Sungmin harus bisa berdamai dengan hatinya sendiri.

"_Elegy _indah yang begitu menyedihkan.. bahkan aku sempat berpikir, apakah Mozart telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan saat mencintai seseorang hingga membuat _symphonie _semenyedihkan ini?"

Jari-jari Kyuhyun masih saja terus menari, rangkaian nada-nada menyesekan itu masih saja terus berlanjut.

"Cukup Cho Kyuhyun! Kubilang CUKUP! Hentikan.. hentikan..."

Sungmin berdiri, beranjak pergi namun seakan tak mampu melanjutkan langkah kakinya, ia jatuh terduduk tak jauh dari Kyuhyun yang masih saja memainkan lagu itu. Kedua tangan Sungmin masih terus bertengger ditelinganya, ia tergugu, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut.

"Bukankah kau juga merasakannya _hyung? _Bahwa selama ini kau salah.. kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Kim Yesung seperti yang kau rasakan..", ucap Kyuhyun, suara _bass_nya terdengar bergetar di akhir kalimat.

_Namja _tampan itu mulai menangis, tanpa ia sadari lagu yang ia mainkan mampu membuat sudut hatinya kembali terluka entah untuk alasan apa.

Ia menangis, menangis dalam balutan _Sonata k 304 2 pires dumay _yang masih setia ia mainkan.

"Bukan.. itu bukan cinta _hyung.. _tidakkah kau bisa membedakannya? Apa yang kau sebut cinta dan apa yang kau sebut sebuah obsesi untuk memiliki?"

"Hentikan Kyu.. kumohon.. hiks.. hentikan..."

"Seharusnya kau menyadarinya _hyung.. _ada sebuah hati lain yang sebenarnya jauh lebih mencintaimu bahkan mungkin lebih dari dirimu sendiri.."

Permainan itu berkahir.. sebuah penyelesaian mengharukan setelah sebuah klimaks yang begitu menyayat hati.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berdiri, berjalan ke arah Sungmin yang masih meringkuk di atas lantai yang terasa sangat dingin.

Tangan Kyuhyun terukur, merengkuh tubuh gemetar Sungmin, mengusap lembut surai hitam milik _namja aegyo _itu.

"_Hyung.. _kumohon, keluarlah dari dunia ilusi yang kau buat.. berhentilah melupakan segalanya.. Sebuah takdir baru yang sudah tertulis tidak akan lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang telah kau alami.. Jadi, kumohon.. Berdamalah dengan hatimu Lee Sungmin..."

.

.

_Kau edelweisku..._

_Di masa lalu.. masa kini.. masa depan.._

_Selamanya kau akan selalu menjadi edelweisku.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Red wine dan coffee.. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kedua hal yang benar-benar berbeda.. Dan aku yakin sekarang.. bahwa aku sungguh telah terikat pada sebuah kecanduan nyata pada salah satu diantara mereka._

_Coffee... aku tak mampu untuk terlepas lagi.._

_._

_._

_**Wina, Austria.**_

Panggung pertunjukan itu nampak begitu sunyi. Lampu-lampu berpendar kuning memenuhi setiap sudut bangunan dengan kerangka kristal, satu lampu utama menggantung kokoh di tengah langit-langit yang melengkung.

Kursi-kursi penonton yang didominasi warna merah telihat membisu, balkon-balkon tinggi di sisi panggung pun seakan tak mampu berderak sedikitpun, nampak tenang dan asing.

Kim Yesung, atau mungkin kita bisa memanggilnya Jeremy Kim untuk saat ini, menghela napas pelan, mencoba menghilangkan kegelisahan hatinya yang sudah bertahun-tahun berakar kuat disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _Herr _Jeremy?"

Yesung menoleh cepat, menemukan Chris tengah duduk santai disalah satu bangku penonton deretan depan. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung, kapan laki-laki bermata kelabu itu duduk disana?

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chris memutar kedua matanya jengah, "Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau malah balik bertanya eh?"

Yesung mengedikan bahunya acuh, kembali ke kegiatan awalnya, memandang tuts-tuts piano dihadapannya, hanya sekedar memandang, sama sekali tidak ingin menyentuhnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi Jeremy Kim?"

Yesung tersentak, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chris yang sekarang memandangnya tajam, seolah menelanjanginya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang tidak bersembunyi kau tau".

Chris tertawa aneh, seakan mengjek apa yang baru saja diucapkan Yesung.

"Kau bisa mengelabuhi para penggemarmu dengan permainan sempurna yang kau miliki, wajah tampan yang selalu tersenyum manis. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku Jeremy, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kau menginjakan kaki di Wina lima tahun yang lalu, semua terlihat jelas dimataku", ucap Chris panjang lebar.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, mungkin Chris benar, ia bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dari semua orang yang melihatnya, tapi untuk laki-laki itu sepertinya rahasia terkecil yang ia milki pun sudah terekspos dengan begitu jelas.

"Aku tidak bersembunyi, sungguh. Aku hanya belum siap Chris".

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan siap? Menunggu hingga semuanya benar-benar sudah terlambat?"

Tanpa sadar Yesung menggeleng pelan, memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap mata kelabu itu, "Entahlah.. aku hanya tak sanggup melihatnya, rasanya aku tak pantas lagi bertemu dengannya"

"Aku setuju denganmu.. mendengar dari semua ceritamu, kau benar-benar laki-laki brengsek Jeremy Kim", desis Chris tajam, tapi tidak ada nada mengintimidasi disana, hanya sebuah luapan emosi sesaat yang memang pantas diterima Yesung.

"Aku tau..."

"Tapi bukankah kau juga menyadarinya? Dia tidak akan pernah mampu untuk membencimu, bahkan kau sendiri, sampai saat ini aku benar-benar sanksi kau mampu melupakannya"

Yesung menunduk, merasakan desiran menyakitkan di hatinya.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan Jeremy.. perbaiki semuanya sebelum hal itu benar-benar terlambat", tandas Chris. Laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah pelan, menaiki anak-anak tangga yang bersuara begitu nyaring.

"Nathan Lee.. pianis baru itu akan menghadiri pertunjukanmu.. jangan sia-siakan kesempatan emas yang sudah susah payah aku buat Jeremy Kim.."

.

.

_Bisakah aku melakukannya?_

_Membawamu kembali masuk ke dalam takdirku?_

_Berusaha meyakinkan Tuhan untuk menuliskan bahwa kau memang hanya untukku?_

_My coffee... kembalilah menjadi sebuah candu dirasaku.._

_Kembalilah menjadi kepekatan nyaman yang selalu membuatku hangat.._

_Kembalilah padaku.. Lee Ryeowook..._

_._

_._

Yesung berjalan lambat dijalanan kota Wina, mencoba mengabaikan hawa dingin yang berusaha merobek mantel yang ia kenakan. Pohon-pohon gundul di pinggir jalan terlihat seperti gundukan lolipop-lolipop putih, berdiri kokoh memagari bangunan gotik yang masih begitu banyak tersebar di kota klasik itu.

Ia menghela napas (lagi), entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal itu hari ini.

"Benarkah kesempatan itu masih ada, Lee Ryeowook, bisakah aku memperbaiki semuanya?"

.

.

_Kumohon.. maafkan aku.._

_Lupakan segalanya.. dan kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal..._

_Kumohon.. karena apapun yang kulakukan, kepekatanmu tak mampu kuhilangkan.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Perasaan ini... kenapa masih berarkar?_

_Begitu kuat tumbuh di hatiku._

_Hyung... apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Kenapa aku masih begitu mencintaimu hingga detik ini?_

_._

_**Tokyo, Jepang.**_

"Kau benar-benar akan ke Wina? Austria?", tanya Yuri bersemangat, ini sudah kali ketiga gadis itu menanyakan hal yang sama, membosankan.

"Iya Yuri-_chan.. _tidak bisakah kau tidak menanyakan hal itu lagi?", balas Nathan Lee, atau dulu kita mengenalnya sebagai Lee Ryeowook, si _namja _mungil pernggemar kopi.

Yuri tertawa pelan, mentertawakan kebodohannya sendiri sebenarnya, "_Gomen _Nathan-_kun.. _aku hanya terlalu senang"

Wookie mengernyitkan dahinya aneh, "Kenpa jadi kau yang senang? Bukankah aku yang akan pergi kesana?"

Yuri mengedikan bahunya, "Bukankah itu adalah impianmu? Dan sebagai sahabat baikmu bukankah memang seharusnya aku ikut senang Nathan Lee".

Wookie terkekeh pelan, mengacak rambut sebahu milik Yuri, "_Doumo _Yuri_-chan""._

"Apakah ada lagi yang kau perlukan sebelum pergi ke Wina lusa?"

Wookie terlihat berpikir, "Hemm.. bisakah kau meminjamkanku kamus bahasa Jerman? Kau tau aku sudah sedikit lupa."

Yuri mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, tapi _toh _ia tetap beranjak, keluar dari _apartment _Wookie, menuju _apartment_nya sendiri yang berada dua lantai dibawah _apartment _Wookie.

Lee Ryeowook, menghela napas berat. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh, tangannya terngkat mencengkarm kuat dadanya.

Rasa sakit itu kembali lagi. Begitu menusuk dan menyakitkan. Menyelubungi kerinduan samar yang sudah lama coba ia lupakan, tapi tidak... kerinduan ini sungguh terlalu nyata.

Wina, Austria. Sebuah negara penghasil seniman-seniman hebat dunia, negara yang begitu ingin ia kunjungi, namun ada satu hal yang mengganjalnya.

Dia ada disana, Kim Yesung berada disana.

Beberapa hari yang lalu entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat sebuah undangan untuk menghadiri perunjukan musik di Wina, undangan khusus untuk tamu-tamu VIP. Bagaimana seorang Lee Ryeowook, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Nathan Lee, pianis pemula yang baru saja memasuki dunia Musik klasik bisa diundang ke sebuah pertunjukan terkenal di Wina?

Dan... Jeremy Kim.. entah untuk alasan apa nama itu terasa begitu familiar untuknya. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menjalar saat ia mendengar nama itu.

'_Hyung... apakah aku akan bertemu denganmu?'_

_._

_._

_Kim Yesung.._

_Kim Yesung.._

_Kim Yesung.._

_Seperti sebuah mantra menyakitkan yang terus terulang.._

_Kenangan samar yang begitu menyesakkan, bagaikan elegy sang maestro yang terus terdengar..._

_Kim Yesung.._

_Kim Yesung.._

_Kim Yesung.._

_Symphonie rindu yang tak mampu terhapus.._

_Alunan nada-nada rapuh yang mencoba berdiri kokoh ditengah kegelisahan semu.._

_._

_._

Pesawat yang membawanya ke Wina masih bergerak di udara. Menembus awan-awan lembut yang menggantung indah di langit.

Lee Ryeowook menghela napas pelan, sebuah beban dihatinya seakan tak mampu untuk terucap, terlalu rumit untuk terungkap.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya, memejamkan kedua _caramel _indahnya, mencoba untuk tidak peduli, walaupun kegelisahan hatinya terasa begitu nyata.

'_Kim Yesung... elegy menyakitkan yang selalu kurindukan..'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wina, Austria.**_

Yesung membenahi penampilannya, menghela napas panjang. Sudah hampir 10 lagu yang ia mainkan, pertunjukan yang begitu sempurna, seperti biasa. Semua penonton terkagum-kagum oleh permainannya yang begitu memukau, bertepuk tangan meriah saat _symphonie _yang ia mainkan berakhir.

Terlalu sempurna.

Namun kali ini berbeda, untuk lagu terakhir yang akan ia mainkan terasa sungguh berbeda. Tentu saja berbeda, karena ia akan bernyanyi, ya, ia akan bernyanyi untuk seseorang.

.

Cklek

.

Pintu ruang _make up _itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Chris yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Yesung.

"Apa dia..."

"Dia datang Jeremy.. Nathan Lee yang kau tunggu benar-benar datang.."

Demi Tuhan! Rasanya jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, napasnya seolah tercekat, namun untuk kali ini sungguh terasa menyenangkan. Desiran halus mengalir ke seluruh aliran darahnya, membawa rasa manis tak terdeskripsikan memenuhi hatinya yang membuncah dengan tiba-tiba.

Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum manis tercetak di wajahnya, kedua _obisidian_nya menyiratkan begitu banyak kerinduan disana.

'_Wookie... benarkah itu kau?'_

_._

_._

_Pada akhirnya takdir yang dulu kita percayai benar-benar telah berubah, berganti.._

_Tapi ada satu hal yang sampai detik ini masih terus kupercayai.._

_Tidak peduli berapa kali takdir berubah, berapa kali masa depan berganti.._

_Yang aku tau hanyalah,. Hanya akan ada kau di hidupku.._

_._

_._

Wookie mengedarkan pandangannya, ruangan pertunjukan itu sudah benar-benar terisi penuh. Dengungan orang-orang yang terus berbicara menerobos masuk indra pendengarannya. Terdengar begitu aneh.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat panggung sudah terbuka lebar, sebuah _grandpiano _berwarna putih berdiri kokoh ditengah-tengah panggung, seolah pertunjukan musik itu memang sudah berlangsung sejak tadi. Tapi sungguh, di undangan yang ia dapat pertunjukan baru dimulai pukul 4.

Pandangannya kembali menyapu setiap sudut, mencari seorang petugas yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Namun, saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, seorang laki-laki Austria menghalangi jalannya, mata kelabu indah yang ia milki memandangnya ramah.

"Nathan Lee?"

Wookie mengangguk pelan, masih menatap bingung laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Kursimu berada di deretan depan _Herr _Nathan", ucap laki-laki itu dalam bahasa Jerman yang begitu fasih tentu saja. Ia berjalan pelan, menuruni setiap anak tangga yang membawa mereka ke deratan kursi paling depan, benar saja, ada sebuah bangku kosong tepat di depan _grandpiano _di panggung, seakan memang khusus diciptakan untuk Wookie.

"Pertunjukan yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai, selamat menikmati _Herr _Nathan", ucap laki-laki itu seraya tersenyum, sebelum benar-benar menghilang ke belakang panggung, menyisakan Wookie yang masih saja mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu panggung padam, kegelapan yang begitu pekat terasa menusuk, seketika dengungan berisik berhenti.

Semua orang seolah berhenti bernapas, sebuah atmosfer adrenalin aneh memnuhi setiap sudut. Begitu menggairahkan.

Dentingan itu mulai terdengar, bersamaan dengan lampu sorot yang mulai terlihat menerangi satu objek ditengah panggung.

Sosok seseorang yang mampu membuat napas Wookie tercekat saat itu juga.

_**I forget when it started..**_

_**I don't know why I'm like this..**_

_**A day seems so long...**_

Suara _barithone _lembut yang begitu ia rindukan menyapa telinganya, membuat semua pertahanan yang selama ini ia buat terasa sia-sia. Sungguh, ternyata ia masih terlalu mencintai laki-laki itu.

_**And doesn't seem to have an end.**_

_**How does another morning come?**_

_**I don't know, I can't do anything..**_

Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padanya... semuanya seperti sebuh ilusi nyata yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya.. kesakitan itu kembali, bersama sebuah rasa lain yang sudah terlalu lama terpendam di dasar hatinya.

_**And while not doing anything..**_

_**I look at the slow time.**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**What are you doing?**_

_**Because I only think of one person..**_

"_Hyung... boggoshipeo..."_

_._

_._

_Aku tidak peduli berapa kali takdir akan mempermainkan kita.._

_Aku tak peduli jika harus tersakiti berulang kali.._

_Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah, sebuah kenyataan bahwa kau ada didalam genggamanku.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yesung menatap sendu _namja _mungil dihadapannya. Wajah manis yang begitu ia rindukan itu kini berlinang air mata, jantungnya terasa diremas begitu kuat saat mendengar isakan lirih terdengar dari bibir Nathan Lee.

Lee RyeowookNYA.

Tangan Yesung terangkat perlahan, mengusap lembut _liquid _bening yang kembali meluncur dengan bebas di pipi tirus milik Wookie.

"Kumohon.. jangan menangis.."

"..hiks.. kau jahat _hyung.. _kau benar-benar jahat.. hiks.."

"Aku tau.. maafkan aku, sungguh.."

Wookie menggeleng kuat, menepis kasar tangan Yesung, "Aku membencimu..hiks... kau brengsek!"

Yesung tersenyum miris, tidak, Wookie berbohong.. ia sangat tau itu...

"Kau membenciku?"

"Ya, aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!", teriak Wookie, tubuhnya merosot jatuh, tergugu.

"Aku.. hiks.. aku membencimu Kim Yesung! Hiks.. aku membencimu!"

Yesung berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Wookie, "Tidak.. kau tidak membenciku Lee Ryeowook.. kau tidak membenciku.. kumohon.. maafkan aku..", balas Yesung lembut, menggenggam kuat tangan Wookie yang semula meremas bagian depan bajunya.

"Kau mencintaiku... ya, kau mencintaiku Lee Ryeowook.. seperti aku mencintaimu..", ucap Yesung final, sebelum membawa tubuh mungil Wookie kedalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat, begitu erat, seolah takut untuk merasakan kehilangan yang sama.

"Kau... hiks.. kau.."

"Ssstt.. kumohon.. jangan menangis lagi... Demi Tuhan! Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan saat melihatmu menangis.."

Wookie berontak dalam pelukan Yesung, "Apa pedulimu hah? Kau sama sekali tidak peduli padaku Kim Yesung!"

Yesung menangkupkan wajah Wookie dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa _caramel _indah itu untuk menatap kedalam _obsidian_nya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak peduli? Tidak, kau salah Lee Ryeowook, aku terlalu peduli padamu.. hingga terasa begitu sakit"

Wookie kembali memberontak, menggeleng kuat, "Kau bohong.. hiks.. kau bohong Kim Yeusng!"

"Lee Ryeowook dengarkan aku.. kumohon.. untuk kali ini percayalah.. bahwa semua ini benar.."

"Tidak! Hiks.. kau pasti bohong Kim Ye..."

~Chu

Yesung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wookie, membungkam _namja _mungil itu.

Kedua _caramel _Wookie masih membulat terkejut, merasakan rasa manis yang sudah begitu lama tidak ia rasakan.. ciuman Yesung...

Yesung mulai melumat bibir Wookie pelan saat tidak lagi meraskan perlawanan dari _namja _mungil itu, menyalurkan setiap rasa yang tak mampu terucap dari setiap gerakan bibirnya. Rasa manis yang mulai menjalar, membawanya pada hal-hal yang tak mampu ia deskripsikan..  
"_Saranghae..", _ucap Yesung disela-sela ciumannya, terus meulat bibir manis itu.

"_Jeongmal saranghae..", _ucap Yesung lagi, tangannya yang semula menangkup wajah Wookie kini beralih menekan tengkuk _namja _manis itu, sedangkan tangan yang lain bertengger manis dipinggang ramping Wookie, memeluknya erat.

"_Lee Ryeowook.. jeongmal saranghae.."_

Demi Tuhan! Ia sungguh mencintai _namja _mungil itu, lebih dari apapun juga.

Perlahan, kedua _caramel _Wookie tertutup, membiarkan Yesung yang terus menciumannya, merasakan setiap detik berharga yang begitu ia rindukan, menyesapi setiap rasa yang tersaji dalam bibir _namja _tampan itu.

Kedua tangan Wookie mengalung anggun di leher Yesung, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu.. lebih dari yang kau tau Lee Ryeowook", tandas Yesung sebelum kembali membawa Wookie kedalam ciuman yang begitu memabukkan.. membawa _namja _mungil nan manis itu masuk kedalam pesona terdalam yang ia miliki.

'_Aku mencintaimu, sungguh.. percayalah, bahwa takdir yang kita percayai akan kembali menjadi jauh lebih baik..'_

_**.**  
_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**TBC?  
**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**Guest_Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook_sitara1083_SR Bertomat_winecoup134_Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami_Lee HyoJoon_sycarp_Guest2_jangtaeyoung_ryeofha2125_Cupidshinee_cloud3024_skyMonkey3021_KyuLov_Cho PinKyu_loveimminsungs_yoon HyunWoon_Guest3_reaRelf_mingmiu_Always YeWook_Guest4_ming0101_Super Girl_ReynaRena_kim nana_Thewi Choi_MINGswife_ririnyewookyumin_JOYeerrElpeu_fzkhrfa_Guest5_violin diaz_athena137_Guest6_Hana Kim_Magieapril_uyunss_yewook90_Kim Sooyeon_mayacassielf_Myreyonji_Shinta lang  
**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

Yuhuuu.. akhirnya chapter 7 update juga. ^^ mianhae, kalo nunggu lama... sebenernya Hana mau akhiri di chap kemarin, yah karena kata chingudeul endingnya terlalu gantung maka Hana lanjutin.. dan ternyata chap ini belum waktunya ending. xD

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review, n semeprtin baca ff abal Hana.. gomawo~ *bow*

Mianhae, kalo ff Hana bener-bener (selalu) nggak sesuai dengan keinginan chingudeul.. dan masih banyak hal lagi yang harus Hana perbaiki.. ^^

Ingat, Hana masih pemula disini... jadi harap maklum ne~ ^^

Hemm~ sekian saja 'cuap-cuap' aneh dari Hana..

sekali lagi JEONGMAL GOMAWO guys.. ^^ Kalo nggak ada kalian entah akan jadi apa ff ini.. ^^ *bow*

.

_review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongwoon/Yesung (Jeremy Kim), Kim/Lee Ryeowook (Nathan Lee), Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin / Super Junior.**

**Chris, Yuri (OC)**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate`:**

**M**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU, Smut**

**Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME!**

* * *

...

"_Lee Ryeowook.. jeongmal saranghae.."_

Demi Tuhan! Ia sungguh mencintai _namja _mungil itu, lebih dari apapun juga.

Perlahan, kedua _caramel _Wookie tertutup, membiarkan Yesung yang terus menciumannya, merasakan setiap detik berharga yang begitu ia rindukan, menyesapi setiap rasa yang tersaji dalam bibir _namja _tampan itu.

Kedua tangan Wookie mengalung anggun di leher Yesung, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu.. lebih dari yang kau tau Lee Ryeowook" tandas Yesung sebelum kembali membawa Wookie kedalam ciuman yang begitu memabukkan, membawa _namja _mungil nan manis itu masuk kedalam pesona terdalam yang ia miliki.

'_Aku mencintaimu, sungguh, percayalah, bahwa takdir yang kita percayai akan kembali menjadi jauh lebih baik...'_

.

.

.

Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Disaat semua takdir yang begitu ia benci berjalan terlalu jauh. Sekarang, ia baru sadar. Sungguh. Ia sadar dengan jelas apa yang ia rasakan, apa yang hatinya inginkan. Ini bukan lagi tentang masa lalu yang menjadi poros hidupnya, bukan lagi rasa cintanya pada _namja _yang pernah berada didalam masa lalunya. Bukan. Karena saat ini ia sadar, bahwa bukan Lee Sungmin ataupun masa lalu yang ia inginkan. Lee Ryeowook, _namja _manis itu yang ia inginkan. Terlepas dari semua kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook lah yang menjadi masa lalunya tetapi ia hanya memandang Ryeowook yang saat ini berada didekapannya. Bukan orang lain, ia hanya menginginkan Ryeowook yang selama ini tanpa ia sadari telah merebut hatinya sejak kedua kalinya mereka bertemu ketika Sungmin mengenalkan _namja _itu sebagai adik Sungmin bukan sebagai bagian dari masa lalu yang ia miliki.

Kim Yesung mencintai Lee Ryeowook.

Jika kalian berpikir Kim Yesung akan terus terjebak pada masa lalunya kalian salah. Karena Kim Yesung hanya akan mencintai Lee Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Dan takdir menyakitkan itu akan segera berakhir. Takdir yang terus saja berlaku kejam itu kini akan menunjukan kebaikannya. Karena jika kau percaya akan sebuah keajaiban maka keajaiban itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Percayalah, bahwa cinta akan memenangkan segalanya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Mianhae**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Angin masih saja meraung diluar sana. Menabrak pohon ek gundul yang menghiasi Januari yang beku. Wina dipagi hari terlihat kelabu.

Namun ia tidak merasakannya. _Namja _manis itu terus menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Bairpun salju membekukan apapun diluar sana, hatinya terasa begitu hangat. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini.

"_Guten morgen..."_

Perlahan sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar dipinggangnya, suara _barithone _indah yang selalu bisa membiusnya terdengar. Hembusan napas hangat yang membuatnya nyaman terasa di ceruk lehernya yang sedikit terbuka.

"_Guten morgen..."_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hem?"

"Memandang kota Wina dipagi hari, indah sekali"

"Benarkah? Tapi menurutku kau jauh lebih indah"

Perlahan lengan itu memutar tubuh mungilnya, membawa sepasang _caramel _indah terseret kedalam _obsidian _itu, "Lee Ryeowookku akan menjadi yang paling indah"

_Namja _manis itu, Ryeowook, tertunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Bukan hanya karena kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar, namun lebih kepada _namja _tampan dihadapannya, Yesung, yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dengan bertelanjang dada. Kenapa ia jadi sedikit merasa canggung?

"Kau terlihat manis mengenakan kemejaku Wookie-ya"

Wajah manisnya semakin memerah. Benar juga, ia mengenakan kemeja Yesung, hanya mengenakan kemeja putih itu diatas tubuh polosnya. Ck, kegitan mereka tadi malam kini kembali berputar diotaknya.

"Lee Ryeowook?"

Wookie mendongakan kepalanya, "_Ne?"_

"Aku mencintaimu"

Ia tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu _hyung"_

Senyum manis itu menular, tangan Yesung terangkat, menyibak poni Wookie yang mulai memanjang, mengecup dahi _namja _manis itu beralih ke sepasang _caramel _yang terpejam, mengecup singkat hidung dan kedua pipi tirus Wookie lalu beralih ke bibir _kissable _yang begitu menggoda, "_Ich liebe dich, _Nathan Lee"

Wookie menghambur memeluk tubuh Yesung, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Yesung, menghirup dalam aroma _mint _yang sangat ia sukai. Ia bahagia saat ini, lebih dari apapun. Ia sangat bahagia. Tanpa harus ia berusaha keras, perlahan luka yang pernah tercipta kini mulai pulih. Ia tidak perlu menghapus setiap kebencian yang pernah singgah, karena tanpa dia sadari rasa cinta yang ia miliki mampu menghapuskan kebencian itu. Ia bahagia, tanpa harus mencari-cari dicelah kesakitan yang pernah ia rasakan, kebahagian itu telah menghampirinya.

"eungghh... _h-hyung.."_

"_Ne?"_

"Hentikan itu"

"_Wae?"_

Yesung terus melakukan kegiatannya, mengecupi bahu Wookie yang terbuka. Tangannya mulai membuka setiap kancing kemeja yang sebenarnya tidak terpasang sempurna.

"_Hyung... _aku lelah" rengek Wookie manja. Namun Yesung seakan tuli, ia malah tersenyum, lalu melumat bibir Wookie lembut.

Tangannya berhasil menanggalkan kemeja putih itu, memeluk pinggang Wookie erat dan menekan tengkuk _namja _manis itu, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Eungghh..." lenguhan tertahan kembali terdengar saat lidah Yesung menerobos masuk, mengecap setiap rasa dalam mulut Wookie, mengajak lidah manis itu untuk saling menari, membelit.

Perlahan tangan Wookie mengalung dileher Yesung, oke sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengabaikan kenikmatan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Ia lelah memang, namun jika melakukannya dengan penuh cinta sepetri ini akan mampu membuatnya terlena.

Bunyi gedebuk pelan terdengar ketika punggung Wookie menyentuh ranjang, Yesung menghentikan ciuman panasnya saat dirasa kebutuhan oksigen mereka sudah menipis. Beralih mengecup leher jenjang Wookie, turun ke dada _namja _manis itu, memciptakan begitu banyak tanda kepemilikan disana.

"_H-hyung..._eungghh... ohh.."

Yesung tersenyum saat mendengar desahan Wookie, memandang wajah manis yang kini mulai memerah. Sorot mata _caramel _yang terlihat sayu memandangnya penuh cinta.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Lee Ryeowook"

"Aku tahu, _hyung"_

Tangan Wookie beralih ke celana pendek yang dikenakan Yesung, melepasaknnya begitu saja, "Bisakah kita memulainya, _hyung?"_

Yesung terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja, dengan senang hati aku akan memulainya"

.

.

Mereka saling mencintai. Siapapun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Bahkan disetiap desahan yang terdengar ada nada-nada cinta yang tercipta. Ini tidak hanya masalah kenikmatan duniawi yang mereka rasakan, namun dengan cara seperti inilah salah satu hal yang bisa menunjukan bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

.

.

"aahhh... _h-hyung... _ohhhhh..."

Wookie terus mendesah nikmat dibawah tubuh Yesung, tangannya bergerak tidak beraturan di punggung _namja _tampan itu. Kedua _caramel_nya berusahan terbuka untuk melihat wajah Yesung yang kini tengah menyetubuhinya.

Ia tersenyum kecil disela kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, _obsidian _Yesung menatapnya penuh cinta.

"eungghh... ahahhh.. Ye-yesungh.. _hyungh..."_

Pinggul Yesung terus bergerak cepat, menembus lubang Wookie yang terasa begitu sempit mencengkram kejantanannya.

Ia menikmati ini, disetiap sentuhan yang mereka lakukan, disetiap gesekan kulit mereka yang terdengar begitu indah, ia tahu, begitu banyak rasa cinta yang tersimpan begitu banyak rasa rindu yang tak mampu terungkapkan. Mereka saling mencintai, tanpa harus mengucapkan berjuta kalimat cinta mereka bisa mengungkapakannya lewat gestur tubuh yang memabukan.

Karena Kim Yesung dan Lee Ryeowook saling mencintai.

Karena takdir mereka kini mulai nampak jelas.

Karena pada akhirnya cerita menyakitkan ini akan menemuakn kebahagiannya.

Karena seperti yang aku tahu, Kim Yesung dan Lee Ryeowook memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"_Hyung!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan.**_

Dentingan piano mengusik tidur Kyuhyun. _Onyx_nya mengerjap, menyesuaikan jutaan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk kedalam retinanya. Ia beranjak turun dari ranjang, dentingan itu semakin jelas terdengar.

_Sonata k 304 2 pires dumay._

Tanpa harus berpikir keras, ia tahu gubahan apa yang tengah dimainkan.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar, mengikuti setiap alunan yang membawanya ke ruang tengah. Ia tercenung ketika melihat jemari lentik Sungminlah yang memainkan _shymphonie _itu.

Lee Sungmin, memainkan karya Mozart yang begitu menyedihkan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras melewati pipinya. Tidak ada isakan namun kesakitan itu terlihat jelas di sorot _caramel_nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu, tanpa harus bertanya pun ia paham, bahwa Lee Sungmin tengah mencoba keluar dari dunia ilusi yang dia buat. Lee Sungmin tengah belajar berdamai dengan hatinya.

_Shymphonie _itu berakhir tepat ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada dibelakang Sungmin, "Kyu..."

Tangan Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, memeluknya lembut, "Keluarkan semuanya _hyung, _menangislah, _gwenchana"_

Seolah terhipnotis, Sungmin mengikuti perkataan Kyuhyun, ia menangis, menumpahkan segala yang ia rasakan dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Kesakitan itu seolah menggerogoti hatinya, menjadikannya begitu rapuh. Rasa bersalah yang selama ini menghantuinya kini nampak semakin jelas, membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Namun entah mengapa saat Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti ini ada sebuah aliran hangat yang menyentuh, rasa sakit dan sesak itu tidak hilang memang tapi semua jauh lebih baik saat Kyuhyun memeluknya.

Cho Kyuhyun, _namja _tampan itu seolah memberinya kekuatan tak terlihat untuk keluar dari kesakitan ini.

Setelah beberapa saat tangisan Sungmin berhenti, Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, menghapus jejak air mata yang masih terlihat diwajah _aegyo _itu, "Jauh lebih baik?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "Semua akan baik-baik saja _hyung, _aku janji."

"Kyu?"

"_Ne?"_

"Bisakah kau membawa Wookie kembali?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, _onyx_nya menatap dalam _caramel _Sungmin, mencari tahu seberapa jauh _namja aegyo _itu mampu untuk menghadapi kenyataan.

Walaupun samar, Kyuhyun menemukannya, semangat untuk terus hidup dan kemauan untuk mencoba berdamai dengan takdir dan hatinya, tentu saja. Lee Sungmin telah berusaha keras untuk mencapai titik ini.

"Kyu, bisakah? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Wookie"

"Apa kau yakin?"

Sungmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis, "Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, walaupun semua tidak akan terulang lagi tapi paling tidak aku ingin mendengarkannya memaafkanku"

"Tentu _hyung, _tentu saja. Aku akan membawa Lee Ryeowook kembali"

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut surai Sungmin, membuat _namja aegyo _itu memejamkan _caramel_nya. Sungmin menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut, ia menyukainya.

"Takdir menyakitkan itu akan segera berakhir _hyung, _percayalah padaku"

.

.

.

Semuanya jauh lebih baik saat ini.

Perlahan Lee Sungmin kembali seperti dulu.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Sungmin mulai merangkak naik dari jurang yang dia buat sendiri. Mencoba keluar dari dunia ilusi yang selama ini telah memerangkapnya.

Beberapa hari ini grafik kesehatan Sungmin nampak begitu signifikan. Mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi karena janji Kyuhyun untuk membawa Lee Ryeowook kembali, sepertinya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sungmin berusaha keras sembuh dari depresinya.

Kyuhyun senang, setiap kali malam menjelang ia tidak akan lagi menemukan Lee Sungmin yang duduk termenung disudut kamar. Kelegaan didadanya semakin membuncah ketika melihat Lee Sungmin tidak lagi menangis histeris menatap salju yang turun. Tidak ada lagi tatapan kosong didalam _caramel _itu, sorot hangat yang begitu Kyuhyun rindukan kini mulai menggantikannya.

Ini benar-benar permulaan yang sangat baik, setelah lima tahun berlalu dalam keterpurukan mungkin saat ini takdir sedang berbaik hati atas kesabarannya mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki rumahnya saat ia menemukan Sungmin tertidur disofa ruang tengah. Segelas coklat yang semula hangat kini membeku diatas meja. Kyuhyun tersenyum, kebiasaan baru Sungmin yang membuatnya gembira. Sungmin akan terus berada di ruang tengah hingga Kyuhyun pulang, menunggunya seperti _namjachingu _yang baik. _Namjachingu? _Sepertinya itu terdengar berlebihan, namun tidak apa bukan jika Kyuhyun sedikit berharap.

Dengan sangat pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, mengusap lembut wajah _aegyo _itu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menungguku _hyung"_

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, membawanya kedalam kamar tidur yang memang tidak jauh dari ruang tengah. Ia membaringkan Sungmin dengan begitu lembut, lalu menyelimutinya sebatas dada.

Kyuhyun kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Wajah polos yang begitu indah. Begitu lama ia tidak melihat wajah tenang Sungmin ketika tidur, "Aku akan membawanya pulang _hyung"_

Ia mengecup singkat kening Sungmin sebelum berjalan keluar, membiarkan Sungmin berkelana dialam mimpi yang Kyuhyun yakin akan jauh lebih indah dari lima tahun terkahir yang mereka alami.

.

.

Setiap nada tunggu itu terdengar, jantung Kyuhyun berkali-kali berdetak lebih cepat. Entahlah, rasanya begitu gelisah menanti seseorang disebrang sana mengangkat teleponnya.

'_Moshi-moshi?'_

"Yuri_-chan?"_

'_Kyuhyun-kun? Soudesune! Aitakatta!'_

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan saat mendengar gadis Jepang itu berteriak keras, benar juga, sepertinya sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak lagi menghubungi teman lamanya itu.

"_Watashi mo _Yuri_-chan."_

'_Eee,, ogenki? Sudah lama sekali kau tidak menghubungiku._ _Nandesuka?'_

"_Genki, okagesamade" _Sejenak Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam. Hey, ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia menjadi gelisah seperti ini, "Yuri_-chan, Nathan-san wa ogenki desuka?"_

'_Nathan-kun?'_

"_Hai"_

'_Apa kau belum mendengarnya? Nathan-kun sekarang berada di Wina. Sudah beberapa minggu inid ia berada disana'_

"Apa? Wina?"

'_Hemm, dia mendapat undangan khusus dari Jeremy Kim, pianis muda yang kini sedang menguasai dunia musik klasik'_

Jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berdetak, napasnya tercekat. Tuhan, benarkah... Jeremy Kim? Kim Yesung.

"Bisakah kau memberiku nomer ponsel _Nathan-san?"_

.

.

.

_**Wina, Austria.**_

Hari ini Wina terasa begitu nyaman. Suhu udara tidak sedingin biasanya, bias mentari berjatuhan lembut menyentuh salju yang menumpuk, membuatnya berkilauan. Indah.

Wookie baru saja menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi kafe saat mendengar pintu kaca itu terbuka, lonceng berbunyi nyaring diikuti suara dua langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"

"_Aniyo, _aku juga baru sampai _hyung"_

Wookie tersenyum, menarik Yesung untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tahu kalian orang Korea tapi tidak bisakah kalian berbicara dengan bahasa Jerman, aku jadi merasa terasingkan jika seperti ini"

Yesung terkekeh pelan mendengar nada suara Chris yang dibuat-buat, "Kau berlebihan Chris"

"_Danke, _aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian Jeremy"

Yesung memutar kedua _obsidian_nya, tatapannya beralih ke arah Wookie tepat ketika seorang pelayan mendekati meja mereka, "Apa yang ingin kau pesan?" kali ini dengan bahasa Jerman tentu saja, ia tidak ingin mendengar ocehan aneh dari Chris.

"_Cappucino"_

Yesung mengangguk, "Kopi seperti biasa" ia beralih memandang Chris yang sekarang tengah menyunggingkan senyum aneh dibibirnya, "Jangan menunjukan wajah seperti itu. Kau ingin apa?"

"_Cappucino _sepertinya tidak buruk"

"Baiklah, bawakan tiga _Cappucino _untuk kami"

Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah sebelum menghilang dari meja mereka.

"Jadi Nathan Lee? Bisakah kita berkenalan secara resmi? Kita sudah bertemu jika kau masih ingat tapi sepertinya kita sama sekali belum berkenalan" ucap Chris, menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Wookie.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat, bukankah kau yang berada di gedung pertunjukan waktu itu? Lee Ryeowook atau kau bisa memanggilku Nathan" Wookie menjabat tangan Chris seraya tersenyum ringan.

"Lebih baik aku memanggilmu Nathan, nama Koreamu susah diucapkan oleh lidahku. Aku Christoper, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Chris," Chris mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Wookie tertawa.

"Bukankah kau masih normal? Jangan memasang wajah tertarik seperti itu Chris" sungut Yesung, ia menyipit tajam kearah Chris yang kini bersandar pada punggung kursi, menyilangkan kakinya. Mau tidak mau Wookie sedikit terpesona, selayaknya laki-laki eropa pada umunya, Christoper nampak menarik dengan ramput pirang dan mata kelabu yang ia miliki.

"Tenang saja Jeremy, aku masih normal. Namun jika melihat laki-laki semanis ini mungkin aku rela menjadi _gay _untuk mendapatkannya" kekeh Chris, membuat Yesung yang mendengarnya mendengus kesal.

Yesung meraih pinggang Wookie _possesive, _"Dia milikku"

Tawa Chris meledak, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jeremy Kim bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Bukankah biasanya dia terlihat dingin dan tertutup? Tapi jika disamping Nathan Lee semuanya berubah. Dia menjadi begitu manja dan kekanakan. Sepertinya Nathan Lee benar-benar hebat eh?

"_Ja, Herr _Jeremy. Aku paham" Chris mengehentikan tawanya saat pelayan tadi kembali, membawa tiga cangkir _cappucino _diatas nampan.

"Jadi Nathan, kaukah yang membuat Jeremy begitu menyukai kopi?"

Wookie tersenyum kecil, melirik sekilas Yesung yang kini mencoba sibuk dengan cangkir kopinya, "Sepertinya begitu"

Chris mengangguk paham, "Kau hebat Nathan, bahkan aku tidak pernah absen melihatnya meminum kopi selama lima tahun terakhir. Tapi, apakah kau tidak menyukai w_ine?"_

Cangkir yang dipegang Wookie berhenti diudara, bibir yang semula ingin menyeruput cairan kental itu sedikit bergetar, "_Was_?"

Chris mengerutkan dahinya bingung, apakah ia salah bicara? Namun ketika ekor matanya menangkap gerakan tubuh Yesung yang berubah tegang dan gelisah ia menjadi paham. Benar, sepertinya ia salah biacara kali ini. _Wine, _bukankah itu topik sensitive mereka?

"Ah, _entschuldigung. _Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi" tandas Chris, ia segera menyambar cangkir putih dihadapannya, meminumnya dalam diam.

Dan acara minum kopi itu berakhir dengan kecangguangan aneh yang menyelubungi ketiganya. Lee Ryeowook, _namja _manis itu hanya diam tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun _cappucino _pesanannya. Sedangkan Kim Yesung, ia hanya mampu membuang napas berat, menatap butiran salju yang kembali jatuh. _Wine. _Membuat keduanya kembali jatuh pada masa lalu kelam yang ingin mereka lupakan. Tapi tidak, tidak semudah itu. Karena sebenarnya itu bukan benar-benar masa lalu, karena semua kisah itu belum benar-benar berakhir hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Wookie baru saja memasuki _apartment _mewah Yesung ketika _smartphone _itu berbunyi nyaring.

Wookie mengerutkan dahinya bingung menatap nomer tak dikenal tertera disana, siapa?

"Kau tidak mengangkatnya Wookie-ya?" tanya Yesung saat melihat Wookie hanya diam seraya menatap layar yang menyala.

"Tapi aku tidak mengenal nomer ini _hyung"_

"Angkatlah, mungkin itu penting"

Wookie yang semula ragu kini mengangguk, menyetuh layar _touchscreen _itu lalu menempelkannya ditelinga, "Halo?"

'_...'_

Alis Wookie bertaut, kenapa tidak ada jawaban?

"_Nu.."_

'_Wookie-ya'_

Deg!

Jantungnya berdetak keras, cepat. Napasnya tiba-tiba saja tersengal. Suara ini, suara yang begitu lama tidak ia dengar. Ada sebuah kerinduan yang membuncah dihatinya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar seolah tidak mampu menahan gejolak yang ada dihatinya.

Yesung yang melihat perubahan raut Wookie segera menghampiri _namjachingu_nya, meraih pinggang Wookie, "Ada apa?"

_Caramel _Wookie menatap _obsidian _Yesung gelisah, pandangannya beralih ketika suara disebrang kembali memanggil namanya.

"K-kyuhyun?"

Yesung membulatkan matanya. Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?

'_hai? Apa kabar?'_

"Kyu..."

'_Aku merindukanmu Wookie-ya'_

Wookie hanya mampu membisu, membiarkan kilasan-kilasan masa lalu itu kembali berputar diotaknya, membuat dadanya sesak. Tanpa sadar tangan kirinya yang bebas mencengkram kuat lengan Yesung, seolah menularkan kegelisahan yang ia rasakan.

'_Wookie-ya, bisakah kau kembali?'_

Ia memejamkan kedua _caramel_nya erat, kerinduan itu kini mengalir disetiap darahnya, rasa bersalah yang begitu besar seakan bersarang didenyut nadinya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang hatinya inginkan?

'_Jebal... aku mohon pulanglah, kembalilah... dia membutuhkanmu, Sungmin hyung membutuhkanmu...'_

Pada akhrinya semua yang ia rasakan tidak mampu lagi terbendung, meluap begitu saja melalui air mata yang mengalir deras. Ia menangis, terus menangis, dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan.

'_Lee Ryeowook, kumohon... kembalilah...'_

Tubuhnya melemas, jika tidak ada lengan Yesung yang menahannya mungkin kini ia sudah membentur lantai. Ia membiarkan Yesung mengambil _smarthphone _miliknya, membiarkan _namja _itu yang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Ia tidak mengerti, bahkan telinganya seolah tuli, bibir Yesung yang terus bergerak itu hanya mampu tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semua menjadi begitu membingungkan diotaknya. Segalanya menjadi tidak nyata. Tangannya terangkat, meraba dadanya. Kosong, ya ada yang kosong disini, ada yang kosong hingga ia tidak mampu lagi mendeskripsikan apa yang ia inginkan. Ada sebuah hal yang begitu penting yang hilang disana. Hal penting yang selama ini coba tidak ia pedulikan walaupun pada kenyataannya hati kecilnya selalu mempedulikan.

Wookie semakin tergugu, terus menggumamkan nama yang sama ketika isakan itu meluncur keluar, "Sungmin_ hyung... _hiks... Sungmin _hyung..."_

Ia tidak akan menahannya lagi, ia tidak akan berpura-pura lagi. Ia merindukan _namja aegyo _itu ia merindukan _hyung_ manisnya, ia merindukannya.

_._

_._

_Pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa lagi menolak sebuah takdir._

_Mereka hanya mampu untuk menerimanya, menjalaninya._

_Mereka ditakdirkan bersama, dan mereka memang akan bersama._

_Tidak peduli seberapa lama berpisah, seberapa jaub jarak pemisah itu._

_Mereka akan kembali, pada sebuah titik yang mempertemukan mereka._

_Keempat namja itu memilik takdir untuk terus bersama,_

_Hidup dalam ikatan benang merah yang tidak akan terputus,_

_Mereka akan bersama, karena mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :**  
_

_******Shinta lang_reaRelf_mayacassielf_Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook_athena137_Jang Taeyoung_yoon HyunWoon_perisai suju_Always YeWook_Hana Kim_KyuLov_ryeofha2125_cloud3024_nayas_violin diaz_Kim Sooyeon_park min mi_sycarp_ayachi casey_ciwonie_stephanie choi_kim nana_yewook90_Magieapril_ReynaRena_Narunaru bofi_cLoudssaranghaeyoyesungoppa_Juusan Otome_uyun'atyanurul_Guest_lee kyumin_Chully chie**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

_****_iya, Hana tahu ini lama bgt updatenya. bahkan sempat terlantarkan ni fanfic. Mianhae chingudeul *bow*

masih adakah yang inget dengan ff ini? semoga masih. :)

maaf kalo Hana selalu mengecewakan kalian, *bow*

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah baca n review, kalian adalah salah satu motivasi Hana untuk melanjutkan ff ini. :) gomawo~

.

_review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See You! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_..._

'_Lee Ryeowook, kumohon... kembalilah...'_

Tubuhnya melemas, jika tidak ada lengan Yesung yang menahannya mungkin kini ia sudah membentur lantai. Ia membiarkan Yesung mengambil _smarthphone _miliknya, membiarkan _namja _itu yang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Ia tidak mengerti, bahkan telinganya seolah tuli, bibir Yesung yang terus bergerak itu hanya mampu tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semua menjadi begitu membingungkan diotaknya. Segalanya menjadi tidak nyata. Tangannya terangkat, meraba dadanya. Kosong, ya ada yang kosong disini, ada yang kosong hingga ia tidak mampu lagi mendeskripsikan apa yang ia inginkan. Ada sebuah hal yang begitu penting yang hilang disana. Hal penting yang selama ini coba tidak ia pedulikan walaupun pada kenyataannya hati kecilnya selalu mempedulikan.

Wookie semakin tergugu, terus menggumamkan nama yang sama ketika isakan itu meluncur keluar, "Sungmin_ hyung... _hiks... Sungmin _hyung..."_

Ia tidak akan menahannya lagi, ia tidak akan berpura-pura lagi. Ia merindukan _namja aegyo _itu ia merindukan _hyung_ manisnya, ia merindukannya.

**...**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongwoon/Yesung, Kim/Lee Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin / Super Junior.**

**Chris, Yuri (OC)**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU,**

**Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

"Benarkah kau akan kembali ke Korea? Bersama Nathan?"

Yesung mengangguk, tangannya masih sibuk merapikan pakaiannya dan pakaian Ryeowook, memasukan barang-barang yang dirasa penting.

Chris menghela napas, sudut matanya masih bisa menangkap sosok Ryeowook yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam disudut ruangan, memandang kosong sisa-sisa tumpukan salju tadi malam yang mulai menipis, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Nathan?"

Barang terakhir sebelum Yesung menutup dua koper itu dengan suara aneh yang begitu nyaring, ia mengusap peluh didahinya, memandang nanar Wookie yang masih saja melakukan hal yang sama sejak tadi malam, "Sesuatu terjadi Chris, dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu. Yang jelas kami harus segera terbang ke Korea"

Chris mengangguk, ia mengedikan bahunya, tidak ingin terlalu mencampuri urusan kedua pasangan itu, "Aku mengerti Jeremy dan aku sudah memesankan tiket pesawat untuk kalian berdua, keberangkatan pagi ini"

"Terima kasih Chris, terima kasih untuk segalanya" ucap Yesung tulus, memeluk sahabat baiknya itu.

"Tentu, terima kasih kembali. Semoga kalian beruntung"

"Ya, semoga kami beruntung"

_._

_._

_Mereka sudah berusaha,_

_Menerima dan memaafkan,_

_Bisakah takdir juga seperti itu?_

_Biarkan mereka hidup,_

_Biarkan mereka bahagia._

_._

_._

_Takdir kita akan terus berjalan, tanpa perlu menoleh pada masa lalu takdir kita akan tetap berjalan._

_Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah._

_Selama kita memiliki cinta semua akan menjadi seperti apa yang kita inginkan._

_._

_._

_**Mianhae**_

_**Chapter 9 + Epilog**_

_._

_._

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan.**_

Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi baru saja mendarat satu jam yang lalu, setelah memeriksa beberapa dokumen dan menunggu koper mereka turun dari bagasi pada akhirnya Yesung dan Ryeowook harus menaiki sebuah taxi untuk mencapai Seoul. Semenjak turun dari pesawat Ryeowook sama sekali tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, membuat Yesung benar-benar khawatir dengan kekasihnya itu. Ini berat untuk mereka, ia tahu, lebih dari tahu. Tapi tidak bisakah semua berjalan lebih nyaman?

"Wookie-ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. _Namja _manis itu masih terus saja menatap pohon-pohon yang berlari diluar. Matahari bersinar redup, tumpukan salju sudah benar-benar hilang kali ini, namun hawa dingin pertengahan februari masih belum ingin beranjak dari Seoul.

"Jangan seperti ini. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jangan membuat _hyung _takut" bisik Yesung. Ia meraih tubuh mungil Ryeowook, membawanya masuk dalam dekapan hangatnya,

"Ini salahku _hyung"_

"Apa?"

"Aku yang membuat Minnie _hyung _menjadi seperti ini"

Tangan Yesung mengusap lembut surai Wookie, "_Aniya, _jika kau berkata tentang siapa yang salah disini, sudah jelas bukan bahwa semua ini salah _hyung? Hyung _yang memulai semuanya"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, membiarkan air matanya mengalir, bergumam lirih, "Dulu, andai saja aku tidak meninggalkan Minnie _hyung _sendiri, dia tidak akan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal _hyung, _sangat menyesal..."

.

.

Dia tidak menyangka jika semua akan seperti ini. Lima tahun yang lalu ketika ia memutuskan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang dan menetap di negara sakura tersebut ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa segalanya akan berpengaruh begitu buruk untuk Sungmin. Awalnya dia hanya berniat untuk menenangkan diri selama beberapa tahun, tidak ingin lagi mengingat apapun yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka berempat. Ia pikir dengan adanya Kyuhyun disamping Sungmin semua akan baik-baik saja, dia yakin Kyuhyun akan menjaga Sungmin dengan baik – dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu - hanya saja tanpa ia sadari apa yang telah ia perbuat menjadikan Sungmin begitu rapuh. Terjebak pada rasa bersalah yang sesungguhnya tidak lagi ia pedulikan. Tidak, tentu saja. Karena sejak awal ia tidak pernah menyalahkan Sungmin, sama sekali tidak. Ia terlalu menyayangi _hyung_nya.

Dan jika ia menyesal sekarang semua tidak akan merubah apapun disini, semua sudah terjadi, ia tidak mungkin meminta Tuhan untuk memutar kembali waktu bukan? Jadi sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memperbaiki semuanya, meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ini bukan seluruhnya kesalahan _namja aegyo _tersebut.

Dia menghapus air matanya, mendongak dan menemukan Yesung juga tengah menatapnya, "_Hyung?"_

"Hem?"

Dia tersenyum tipis, jemarinya berlari menyentuh wajah Yesung dan berakhir mengusap lembut sepasang bibir indah itu, menarik wajah Yesung mendekat, menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Lee Ryeowook"

Tuhan, semoga setelah ini semua berjalan jauh lebih baik...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin yang kini sibuk didapur. Ia menyilangkan kakinya, menopang dagu diatas meja.

"Kau benar-benar tidak membutuhkan bantuanku _hyung?"_

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin kau mengacaukan semuanya Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi tersinggung yang aneh, membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlihat manis jika tertawa seperti itu Lee Sungmin"

Tanpa bisa Sungmin cegah wajahnya memanas dan ia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Perkataan Kyuhyun sederhana sebenarnya, namun entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang bergejolak didadanya saat ini.

"Dan kau berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dengan wajah memerah seperti itu" goda Kyuhyun, ia menyeringai kecil.

Sungmin berdeham, "Jangan menggodaku seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun, atau aku tidak akan memasakan makanan untukmu" ancam Sungmin dengan tingkah imutnya.

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak, ia beranjak, meraih pinggang Sungmin, memeluknya dari belakang.

"K-kyu?"

Kyuhyun meletakan dagunya dibahu Sungmin, tangannya terjulur mematikan kompor ketika melihat soup di panci itu sudah mendidih, "Kau tahu _hyung? _Aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini, semua menjadi jauh lebih baik."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Ya, semua menjadi jauh lebih baik, dan semua ini berkat kau Kyu. Terima kasih, terima kasih untuk segalanya"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu _hyung. _Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu"

Tubuh Sungmin menegang, napasnya tercekat untuk beberapa saat. Dia melupakan satu hal selama ini, melupakan satu hal yang sebenarnya begitu penting, bahwa Cho Kyuhyun mencintainya.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan perubahan gestur Sungmin tersentak, tiba-tiba ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Pelukannya terlepas, "_H-hyung, mian... _lupakan tentang apa yang aku katakan tadi"

Kyuhyun berbalik, berniat pergi ketika lengannya ditahan oleh Sungmin.

"Kyu..." Sungmin menunduk dalam, tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika mengatakannya, "...maafkan aku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, mengusap lembut kepala _namja aegyo _dihadapannya, "_Gwencahan hyung, _seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf"

Jemari Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya, membiarkan tubuh Kyuhyun menghilang ke ruang tengah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa begitu gelisah. Apakah ia telah menyakiti Kyuhyun? Lagi? Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan perasaannya saat ini. Sungguh...

"Kyu, _mianhae..."_

.

.

.

Rumah dihadapan mereka terlihat mencolok diantara deretan rumah yang tersusun rapi. Bukan karena kesan mewah atau apa, hanya saja terasa begitu, nyaman.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, jemarinya menggenggam erat jemari Yesung.

"Kau gugup?"

Ryeowook menoleh, tersenyum tipis, "Aku takut _hyung"_

Tangan Yesung yang bebas terangkat, mengusap lembut wajah kekasihnya, ia tersenyum menenangkan, mengecup sekilas bibir Ryeowook sebelum berkata, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan Wookie"

Seolah tersihir Ryeowook mengangguk, menggantungkan harapannya pada perkataan Yesung. Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Memang hal apa yang perlu ia takutkan? Tidak ada yang akan menghakiminya disini.

Setelah beberapa menit hening akhirnya keduanya melangkah pelan, melewati halaman rumah yang terasa masih beku dibalik tarian bias mentari yang memantul redup. Langkah kaki mereka terasa menggema, terasa begitu nyata. Setiap ketukan yang tercipta seakan memberi aba-aba seberapa jauh lagi mereka harus mempersiapkan segala hal, mempersiapkan kemungkinan apa yang bisa saja terjadi.

Dan ketika kaki mereka sampai pada undakan teratas, tepat didepan sebuah pintu _ebony _yang menjulang angkuh, mereka tahu, bahwa memang disinilah takdir mereka harus berlanjut.

.

.

.

Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin? Oh, sepertinya itu hal paling buruk yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Sungmin baru saja melewati segala hal yang membuatnya tersiksa, mencoba berdamai dengan hatinya, dan tentu saja ini masih menjadi sebuah awal untuk kembalinya seorang Lee Sungmin. Jadi bukankah ia terkesan terlalu terburu-buru? Ia tidak ingin Sungmin salah mengartikan apapun yang ia lakukan, ia ingin Sungmin menyadarinya sendiri bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai _namja _itu dengan tulus.

Ia mendesah pelan, menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan diatas lutut, ia hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi.

Ia, Kyuhun, sedikit terkesiap ketika mendengar bel rumah berbunyi, yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aliran darahnya seolah berlomba, napasnya tercekat untuk alasan yang aneh.

Rasanya ia menunggu saat-saat seperti ini.

Pelan, ia berdiri dari sofa, berjalan seakan menyeret sepasang kaki jenjangnya melewati ruang tengah. Semakin dekat ke ruang tamu dan semakin cepat jantungnya bertalu.

Dan ketika jemarinya telah meraih knop pintu, lalu menariknya hingga terbuka, ia tahu takdir mereka sudah kembali terhubung.

"Lee Ryeowook"

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun ada disana, sahabat baiknya ada didepannya saat ini. Tepat dihadapannya. Sepasang _onyx _cerah itu masih sama dengan kumpulan jutaan rindu seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Lee Ryeowook"

Suara itu, suara Kyuhyun masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Ia tersenyum haru, "Lama tidak bertemu Cho Kyuhyun"

Lama mereka terdiam hingga Yesung yang pertama kali berdeham kecil, menghambur memeluk sepupunya, "Aku merindukanmu, Kyu"

"Hahaha... aku lebih merindukanmu _hyung"_

Ryeowook tertawa kecil sebelum mengikuti jejak Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun.

Rasanya sudah begitu lama bukan? Pertemuan kecil yang menyenangkan.

Ketiganya masih saling memeluk, entah berapa menit melepaskan rindu yang jelas mereka tidak menyadari bahwa masih ada orang lain disana, seolah lupa bahwa tokoh utama dalam pertemuan kecil ini adalah Lee Ryeowook dan Lee Sungmin.

Dan _namja aegyo _itu masih terus diam, membiarkan air matanya merebak seraya berkata lirih, "Wookie-ya..."

.

.

.

"Wookie-ya"

Suara itu. Ryeowook melarikan pandangannya ke belakang punggung Kyuhyun.

Lee Sungmin.

Tuhan, rasanya sudah begitu lama ia tidak mendengar suara itu, tidak lagi melihat wajah manis itu. Sudah begitu lama hingga kerinduan yang ia rasakan tidak mampu lagi terbendung.

"_H-hyungie..."_

Suaranya seolah menghilang dalam tenggorokannya, kembali tertelan, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Otaknya terlalu lambat bekerja, bahkan ia tidak tahu kapan ia bergerak mendekati Sungmin, berdiri tepat dihadapan Sungmin lalu detik berikutnya tubuh Sungmin sudah berada dalam pelukannya.

"Wookie... wookie..."

Sungmin yang terus memanggil namanya seakan menyeretnya kembali bahwa seharusnya mereka seperti ini, bukan seperti dulu. Seharusnya ia tetap disini, bukan malah memilih pergi.

Ryeowook membiarkan air matanya mengalir, terisak bersama Sungmin dalam diam. Mereka menangis lagi saat ini, setelah sekian lama mereka menangis bersama, lagi. Namun tidak seperti terakhir kali yang mereka rasakan, tangisan kali ini terasa jauh lebih hangat.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Moonlight Sonata _yang dimainkan Ryeowook terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan, tidak terkesan menyedihkan seperti biasa, kali ini jauh lebih hidup?

Jemari lentik itu menari diatas tuts piano, sesekali ia menoleh, tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Sungmin nampak begitu menikmati permainannya. Menyentuh bagian akhir hingga sebuah penutup yang terasa menggetarkan.

Sungmin bertepuk tangan seolah ia baru saja melihat pertunjukan yang begitu memukau, "Kau selalu yang terbaik Wookie"

Ryeowook tertawa kecil, menepuk sisa bangku yang ada disebelahnya, Sungmin mengerti, seperti meloncat ia duduk disebelah Ryeowook lalu memeluk tubuh adiknya erat.

"_Hyung _benar-benar merindukanmu Wookie"

"Aku juga merindukanmu _hyungie"_

Setelah melewati tahun-tahun yang menyakitkan, pada akhirnya takdir mereka akan terus berjalan bukan?

"Wookie?"

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah Sungmin yang mulai gelisah, "_Ne?"_

"_Mianhae, _jangan membenci _hyung"_

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, meletakan kedua tangannya dibahu Sungmin, "_Aniya hyung, _jangan meminta maaf lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir bukan? Lagipula aku sudah melupakannya"

"Tapi..."

"Sungmin _hyung, _dengarkan aku. Semua orang pasti punya kesalahan, setiap orang pasti melakukan kesalahan bukan? Hal-hal seperti itu bisa saja dimaafkan, menurutku setiap hal yang salah selalu bisa diperbaiki. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali"

Sungmin tersenyum kembali memeluk Ryeowook erat. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan menjadi jauh lebih baik sekarang.

"_Hyung?"_

"Hem?"

"_Saranghae"_

"_Nado nae dongsaeng"_

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar menjadi seorang Dokter Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal ke arah Yesung yang kini sedang melihat-lihat isi kamarnya, walaupun alasan sebenarnya adalah membiarkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin berdua tapi tetap saja.

"Kau mengejekku eoh? Bahkan aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi seterkenal itu Kim Yesung"

Yesung tertawa, "Bukankah dari dulu bakatku memang menjadi artis?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan, ternyata sifat narsis Yesung tidak pernah berubah.

Hening cukup lama sebelum Yesung kembali bertanya, "Apakah... dia baik-baik saja?"

Tanpa harus balik bertanya pun ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Yesung. Dia. Lee Sungmin.

"Tidak benar-benar baik-baik saja"

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, mengikuti jejak Yesung yang lebih dulu duduk ditepian ranjang.

"Kau tahu _hyung, _tahun pertama adalah yang terberat. Dia benar-benar terpuruk, bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk mneyerah"

"Tapi kau tidak menyerah"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin melihatnya terus seperti itu"

Tanpa sadar Yesung mengepalkan tangannya erat, secara tidak langsung ia juga yang telah membuat Sungmin seperti itu bukan?

"Maaf"

Kyuhyun menoleh, dahinya berkerut, "_Wae?"_

"Maaf untuk semuanya. Seharusnya aku dulu mendengar apa yang kau katakan Kyu, seharusnya dulu aku tidak sebodoh itu"

"Maaf tidak akan merubah keadaan _hyung"_

Yesung tersenyum miris, "Kau benar. Kata maaf tidak akan merubah apapun"

Kyuhyun merangkul Yesung, menepuk bahu _hyung_nya itu berkali-kali, "Tapi kata maaf bisa mengawali sesuatu yang baru _hyung, _sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik"

Yesung tertawa kecil, mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang tentu saja langsung mendapat protes dari _namja _itu. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Yesung?!"

Ia beranjak menghindari pukulan Kyuhyun masih dengan kekehan geli, "Aku tidak menyangka Cho Kyuhyun akan jauh lebih dewasa saat ini"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan terus menjadi anak kecil terus Kim Yesung"

"Dan lebih baik kita keluar sekarang, aku tidak mau rumahmu tenggelam karena tangisan mereka"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar, mereka berdua sangat cengeng"

Keduanya tertawa sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

Percayalah, sebuah permintaan maaf memang tidak akan merubah apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi paling tidak permintaan maaf bisa membuat sesuatu yang baru jauh lebih baik.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin dan Lee Ryeowook masih disana, duduk didepan piano dengan masih berpelukan erat. Air mata masih mengalir di dua pasang _caramel _cerah itu. Benar bukan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun? Dua bersaudara Lee itu benar-benar cengeng.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun dan Yesung membuat keduanya melepaskan pelukan masing-masing, menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangan yang entah mengapa bisa dilakukan secara bersamaan. Lucunya.

"Semua baik-baik saja disini?" Yesung bertanya, ada nada khawatir di suara _namja _tampan itu.

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil, merangkul Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan menundukan kepalanya, "Tentu saja _hyungie."_

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali menyadari perubahan Sungmin akan segera beranjak menghampiri sang _namja _manis namun dicegah oleh Yesung, ia menolehkan kepalanya, melayangkan protes kearah sepupunya itu.

"Sungmin-ah" Yesung berkata pelan. Tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu terasa sepi. Sorot khawatir mereka berakhir pada satu titik, Lee Sungmin.

Hening cukup lama hingga suara Sungmin sendiri yang memecahkannya, "_Mianhae..."_

Dan detik itu juga rasanya deru napas mereka jauh lebih ringan.

Yesung tersenyum kecil, "Kau tidak merindukanku eoh?"

Sungmin mendongak. Ah, Kim Yesung ada disana sekarang, beberapa langkah dari tempatnya duduk. _Namja _tampan itu masih sama, namun ketika ia merasakan getaran itu lebih jauh ia tahu bahwa semua sudah berbeda.

Dulu, ia hanya sekedar terobsesi.

"Wookie..." ia berkata lirih, melirik adiknya yang mengangguk kecil seolah mengerti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Sungmin tersenyum, beranjak mengahampiri Yesung dan langsung memeluk _namja _itu begitu erat.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu _hyung"_

.

Dan pada saat ini mereka tahu, tempat mana yang seharusnya hati mereka berlabuh.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Hyung"_

Sungmin membalik badannya, terlihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dipintu geser yang memisahkan antara kamarnya dan balkon.

"Kyu? Kemarilah" sahut Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya yang tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh Dokter muda itu.

Mereka ada di balkon kamar Sungmin saat ini, menikmati malam yang entah kenapa terasa jauh lebih hangat dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya yang masih digenggam Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung _juga belum tidur"

"Aku sedang memikirkan beberapa hal"

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap wajah manis Sungmin dari samping. Indah. Bagaimana Tuhan bisa menciptakan wajah seindah itu? "Apa yang kau pikirkan _hyung?"_

Perlahan Sungmin mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya saling berataut gelisah, "Tentang... banyak hal"

Tentang banyak hal yang menyangkut perasaannya, mungkin itu kalimat yang jauh lebih tepat.

"Apakah aku ada dalam salah satu hal dipikiranmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Sungmin mengangguk, tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat mendongakkan kepala Sungmin yang semula menunduk, mengusap lembut pipi yang mulai kembali berisi, "Terima kasih"

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangan Sungmin, menggoyangkannya seperti anak kecil, "Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang _hyung, _kau bisa sakit"

Sungmin bergeming saat Kyuhyun mulai menariknya, "Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung, ia dapat melihat ketakutan dalam sorot mata Sungmin, "_Hyung? Waeyo?"_

"Aku... bisakah..."

Hening beberapa saat, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang Sungmin pikirkan, apa yang sedang _namja aegyo _coba ungkapkan. Semua kebingungannya semakin menumpuk, bertambah dan siap meledak ketika air mata mulai mengalir di wajah Sungmin. Terisak lirih.

"Sungmin _hyung! _Jangan membuatku takut!"

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya, namun _namja aegyo _itu memberontak melepasakan kukungan lengan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung!"_

Sungmin semakin terisak, tubuhnya merosot jatuh, "Kau, berapa banyak luka yang kau tanggung? Sudah berapa lama kau bertahan?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dalam diam, apakah Sungmin sedang meracau? Apakah kehadiran Ryeowook tidak merubah segalanya?

"Kenapa kau masih disini Kyu? Kenapa kau tetap disini saat aku selalu menyakitimu?"

Dan ketika sepasang _caramel _itu menatapnya dalam, ia tahu, ini bukan tentang luka Sungmin yang kembali berdenyut, bukan tentang luka lama itu, tapi sebuah luka baru, luka baru yang hanya berkutat tentang Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Hyungie..."_

"Aku... aku selalu menyakitimu Kyu, dan kenapa kau tidak lari? Seharusnya kau pergi, dengan begitu kau tidak akan terluka lebih jauh"

Sungmin benar-benar menyadarinya sekarang, seberapa jauh ia telah membunuh Kyuhyun, menutup telinga sekeras apapun hatinya berkata untuk menyadarinya. Ia sudah terlalu jauh. Cho Kyuhyun, berapa banyak lagi luka yang bisa _namja _itu tanggung untuknya?

Kyuhyun berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin, tersenyum kecil, "Kenapa aku terus bertahan? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas Lee Sungmin? Aku mencintaimu, itu yang membuatku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin, dan berakhir mengecup kedua mata _namja _itu, "Aku mencintaimu. Itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa lepas darimu"

"Kyu, _aniya, _kau seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Aku... bisakah aku mendapatkan semua hatimu? Tidak, aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya"

"Kenapa harus kau yang menilai _hyung? _Ini hatiku, dan seharusnya aku yang memilih siapa yang pantas mendapatkannya"

Sungmin menggeleng lirih, menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya, "Cho Kyuhyun! Dengarkan aku! Aku... Yesung _hyung, _dulu, aku dan dia... kami..." perkataan Sungmin tercekat, ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya, bahwa dulu ia dan Yesung sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan, ia, hatinya, tubuhnya, sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu. Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah ini begitu sederhana Lee Sungmin? Aku mencintaimu, hanya itu"

"Kyu – "

"sssstttt... dengarkan aku Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun menangkupkan wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangnnya, menatap dalam _caramel _indah itu, "aku tidak peduli apa yang pernah terjadi dimasa lalumu, dengan Yesung _hyung, _dengan siapapun. Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tahu saat ini, detik ini kau ada disini, kita ada disini, lalu apa yang kau risaukan? Bukankah aku sudah membuktikannya selama ini? Aku bertahan, karena aku mencintaimu."

Air mata Sungmin kembali mengalir, kenapa hatinya terasa hangat? Kenapa ia seolah terjebak pada semua perkataan Kyuhyun? Semuanya membuat ia merasa nyaman, sangat nyaman.

"Jika kau merasa bersalah karena membuatku terluka seharusnya kau menyembuhkan luka itu _hyung, _jangan menyuruhku pergi, atau aku akan benar-benar mati. Sembuhkan luka yang telah kau torehkan, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku"

Sungmin mengangguk, seperti tersihir, ia mengangguk. Ya, seharusnya ia yang menyembuhkan luka yang telah ia buat. Ia akan menyembuhkannya. Cho Kyuhyun, ia akan menyembuhkan luka _namja _itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar, tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata mengalir diwajahnya.

"Kyu, jangan menangis"

"Berhentilah menangis _hyung, _dan aku tidak akan menangis"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengangguk, menghapus air matanya seperti anak kecil lalu tersenyum manis. Tangannya terulur mengusap jejak air mata Kyuhyun.

"Demi Tuhan! Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin begitu erat. Pada akhirnya semua pengorbanan yang ia lakukan selama ini tidak sia-sia bukan? Ia hanya perlu menunggu, sedikit lebih lama, dan cintanya tidak akan begitu saja terabaikan.

Lee Sungmin. Harapan kecil yang selama ini ia gantungkan.

Lee Sungmin. Dan semua yang ia inginkan dalam hidup.

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung"_

Sungmin tersenyum, membiarkan wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, dan sebelum sepasang bibir tebal itu meraup bibirnya, ia berkata lembut, "Aku juga mencintaimu Kyunnie"

Sebuah kalimat yang begitu lama ingin Kyuhyun dengar akhirnya terucap bukan?

.

.

.

Ryeowook menyeka air matanya, ia terharu melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun mendapatkan apa yang selama ini perjuangkan. Ia bahagia karena _hyung_nya mendapatkan _namja _yang begitu tepat.

"Benarkah semua berakhir bahagia?" suara Yesung terdengar ditelinganya, ia mengangguk, mengusap tangan Yesung yang sedari tadi melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Tentu _hyungie, _semua berakhir bahagia seperti apa yang kita percaya"

Takdir yang ia percayai benar-benar terjadi saat ini. Tuhan tidak pergi, Tuhan melihat semuanya. Seberapa jauh apa yang telah mereka perjuangkan dan mereka mendapatkan hadiah yang jauh lebih dari yang mereka harapkan.

"Ups, sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri acara pengintipan kita Wookie _chagi. _Kau tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini bukan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, ia membiarkan tubuhnya diseret Yesung ke kamar mereka. Dan sepertinya ia pasrah ketika Yesung mengunci pintu kamar.

"Jangan mendesah terlalu keras sayang, kau selalu berisik saat kita bercinta"

"Yesung _hyung!"_

.

.

Kau hanya perlu percaya, dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah Tuhan tidak pernah tidur? Dia selalu melihat sekecil apapun harapan itu terlihat.

Dan kisah ini akan benar-benar berakhir ketika takdir mereka kembali terhubung seperti apa yang seharusnya terjadi.

.

.

.

_**Epilog.**_

"Huweeeee... _Dad...!"_

Seorang _namja _kecil berumur sekitar 6 tahun berlari menuruni tangga, menghampiri dua _namja _dewasa yang tengah menonton tv di ruang tengah.

"Ryeonggu, ada apa denganmu _chagi?"_

Salah satu dari mereka, _namja _dengan surai hitam kelam dan mata sipit yang terbingkai sebuah kacamata hitam merentangkan tangannya, membiarkan tubuh mungil anaknya jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks... _Dad, _Minkyu menyebalkan! Dia merusak boneka yang baru saja _Dad _belikan" Ryeonggu kecil menceritakan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh adik sepupunya dengan wajah yang begitu lucu. _Namja _itu, Yesung, terkadang sedikit kecewa kenapa semua tingkah laku anaknya sama persis seperti Ryeowook? Ia hanya mendapatkan rambut dan mata sipit itu.

"Hanya karena itu? Seharusnya kau tidak menangis _chagi, _bukankah kau _namja? _Dan _namja _tidak boleh menangis!"

_Well, _sebenarnya Yesung pun ragu Ryeonggu adalah seorang _namja, _bagaimana bisa anaknya semanis itu? Dan tidakah kalian dengar? Anaknya begitu menyukai boneka.

"Tapi Minkyu benar-benar menyebalkan _Dad!"_

"Aku tidak menyebalkan _oppa!"_

Seorang _yeoja _kecil berlari kearah mereka, _namja _berambut ikal yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum melihat Yesung dan Ryeonggu kini menatap ke arah buah cintanya dengan Sungmin, seolah menginterogasi, "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada kakakmu, Minkyu-ya?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun _Daddy! _Ryeong _oppa _yang lebih dulu menganggu acara main _gaem_ku"

Oh, Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau yang mewariskan kebiasan itu?

"Dan kau membalasnya dengan merusak boneka Ryeonggu?"

"_Aniya! _Itu tidak sengaja!" Minkyu melipat kedua tangan kecilnya didepan dada.

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Benarkah itu?"

"Ne _ahjussi! _Aku tidak bohong!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar dengan alasan yang tidak jelas? Ya! Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak sadar bagaimana dulu kau dengan Kim Yesung?

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Minkyu, mendudukannya dipangkuannya, "Sekarang minta maaf pada kakakmu"

Minkyu akan melayangkan sebuah protes, namun melihat tatapan ayahnya ia tidak jadi melakukan itu. Kyuhyun tahu benar bahwa Minkyu benar-benar merusak boneka Ryeonggu, keusilan _yeoja _kecilnya persis seperti ia dulu.

"_Oppa..."_

Ryeonggu membuang muka, membuat Yesung terkekeh kecil, mereka benar-benar lucu.

"Ryeonggu _oppa"_

Ryeonggu hanya meliriknya sekilas, "_Ne?"_

"_Mianhae"_

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

"Ya! Kim Ryeonggu! Kau tidak bisa seperti itu!"

"Cho Minkyu! Kau tidak boleh berteriak padaku!"

Dan perdebatan kecil itu kembali terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Seharusnya dulu mereka tidak sering bertengkar.

.

.

.

"Dimana anakku?" tanya Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan, mereka baru saja selesai berbelanja, dan biasanya kedua buah hati mereka akan datang menyambut – yah walaupun lebih tepat dibilang melihat apa yang baru saja mereka beli – namun kali ini hanya Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang datang mengambil alih tas belanja keduanya.

"Mereka tertidur dikamar" _setelah bertengkar seperti biasa, _tambah Yesung dalam hati. Kedua _namja _manis itu mengangguk paham.

Setelah meletakan barang belanjaan diatas meja, mereka berempat duduk di sofa ruang tengah, memeluk istri masing-masing dengan _possessive. _Ini sebuah kesempatan untuk bermesraan bukan? Anak-anak mereka sedang tidur saat ini.

"Kyu! Hentikan itu" protes Sungmin ketika merasakan tangan Kyuhyun mulai meraba dadanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Kau tidak melihat apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika itu wajahnya memerah ketika melihat Ryeowook dan Yesung telah berciuman panas, bahkan ia berani bersumpah melihat tangan Yesung mulai menerobos masuk kedalam celana Ryeowook.

"Ya! Ya! Kalian berdua hentikan!"

Namun suara Sungmin seolah menjadi angin lalu untuk pasangan itu.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini Ming. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara 'mari-membuat-adik-baru-untuk-Ryeonggu'."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menjauh, menyeret _namja _manis itu kedalam kamar, "K-kyu, apa yang kau lakukan"

"Kita juga mempunyai acara Lee Sungmin! 'Mari-membuat-adik-baru-untuk-Minkyu'."

Dan Sungmin bergidik ketika melihat seringaian diwajah tampan suaminya. Tuhan! Kenapa kemesuman Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah berakhir?!

"Ye-yesung _hyunghhh...ahhh.."_

Oh, sepertinya pasangan Yewook sudah memulai lebih dulu. Fufufufu... xD

.

.

.

"_O-oppa, _apa yang sedang _Mommy _dan _Daddy_mu lakukan?" Minkyu kecil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, sedangkan Ryeonggu berusaha menarik Minkyu dari tempat nista itu dengan wajah memerah.

Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya ia hanya tidak ingin mendengar _mommy_nya menjerit kesakitan setelah ini. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya ketika terbangun dimalam hari.

"Kyu! _Appo!"_

Dan Minkyu menatap Ryeonggu horor ketika mendengar jeritan Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi pada _mommy_ku?"

"Abaikan saja mereka Minkyu-ya. Sebaiknya kita tidur lagi"

Dan dengan cepat Ryeonggu membanting pintu dan bersembunyi daibalik selimut.

Oh, Tuhan! Lindungilah kepolosan anak-anak malang itu! xDD

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**Jang Taeyoung_yoon HyunWoon_**idda yesungie_**shinta . lang_Magieapril_reaRelf_sycarp_ChoKyunnie_DadjoePr anatha_kim ryeosa wardhani_**Nana Kim_I'm minhyun_**kim eun neul_Kim Sooyeon_**Chully chie_uyun'atyanurul**_I was a Dreamer_**dwrtnsr_Guest_**aidagracilla29_Jo-Sitta Kim_KyuMin Child Clouds_Yumiko Yoshioka_**dhia bintang_**sovie . purnamasari_**ZaAra evilKyu_nierin_Guest_**Yewook Turtle_**QUICKY_**YeWookiss_syerfi . yewook_ **Ryeosofia_ **Kim Min Ah_UyunElfRyeowook**  
_

_and all silent readers. ^^  
_

* * *

_Kisah mereka berakhir disini setelah sekian lama Hana telantarkan. xDD Mianhae buat yang kecewa, :) dan maaf juga karena menunggu terlalu lama. ^^_

_Terima kasih yang mau membaca ff Hana, terima kasih. Semua review yg kalian tulis benar2 menjadi sebuah semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini. ^^_

_Sekali lagi terima kasih. *bow*_

_Sampai jumpa di ff YeWook selanjutnya. CHU~_

_._

_._

_review?_

_._

_._

_Khamsahamnida._

**__Cloud'sHana__**


End file.
